Naruto Saigo no Namida
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La lágrima cristalina recorría el camino hacia su boca, dejando las marcas de los pequeños diamantes que rodaban salados y sin motivo aparente. ya no sentía más...dolor...¿qué era entonces ese sentimiento? SECUELA DE NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU, TERMINADA!
1. De nuevo un comienzo

-Por mucho tiempo viví maldiciendo lo que me ocurrió…quería que todo se tratara de una pesadilla…y que cuando despertada mi papá estuviera a mi lado…que mi mamá…me dijera que todo iba a estar bien…pero eso nunca pasó…, -mientras habla su rostro se muestra decidido y serio. –Aunque no se como fue…y tampoco tengo idea de lo que hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar, llegué a aceptarlo…y ahora…, -en su mano empieza a formarse una corriente de chakra, -que este poder es mío…nada podrá impedir que acabe contigo…maldita…tú…que arruinaste la vida de todos…te acabaré con mis propias manos…

-¡Shiori!!, -llega a su lado Sakura, quien le pone la mano en el hombro, -esto no es necesario…es verdad que esta mujer ha hecho demasiado daño…pero… ¡¡nada ganarás con la venganza!!!, lo sabes muy bien…por favor…, -la mira suplicante.

-Ma…má…, -baja el brazo Shiori.

Tema de entrada: Oboetete ii yo –KOTOKO

Mientras suena la música se ve como de lejos la silueta de una niña se va acercando, poco a poco la silueta va creciendo hasta llegar a la de una jovencita, en un momento la silueta se recubre de color y el rostro de Shiori se distingue.

Ella mira de lado y extiende la palma de su mano de la que sale una pluma, la cual da vueltas sobre el fondo negro y da paso a el logo de NARUTO, debajo las letras SAIGO NO NAMIDA.

nazeka nakanaka susumanai

El espacio se recubre de fuego, era el abanico de Shiori, que tras pasar la deja a ella de espaldas.

yoteihyou dake wa kanpeki datta na noni...

Su cabello vuela y pueden verse marcas en su espalda desnuda.

kyou mo nani shiteta n' darou?

Da nuevamente la vuelta y queda de frente extiende su mano como para tomar la de aguien más.

sonna

El recuadro de sa vuelta, dejando en lugar de Shiori a Shouko.

muzugayui you na gimon ga

Quien igualmente sin ropa pareciera atrapar algo con las manos

heyajuu wo umete iki sae dekinai

Shouko camina con un pendiente brillante colgado al cuello, al lado aparece ella misma pero más acercada, sus ojos se ven rencorosos y fríos.

DOA wo akereba sou yokatta noni

Sasuke en la celda y Naruto en el escritorio del Hokage, se traslapan, al final los rostros de cada uno son enfocados.

hitori

Kotoko que estaba de espaldas miera hacia el frente mientras su cabello vuela, se escuchan los cascabeles.

kudaranai mie ya

Kaname, que miraba hacia el piso, levanta el rostro y sonríe malévola.

kodawari ni gururi

Sakura choca su puño contra su palma, detrás de ella Kaeru y Kushina que miran al horizonte.

Makarete nakanai yakusoku shita kedo

El cabello de Shouko vuela al viento, mientras la escena recorre el fondo, donde aparecen Naruto y Hinata mirándola incrédulos.

kanashikerya omoikkiri naita tte ii yo

Son enfocados uno por uno: Shiori enciende su abanico, Saito activa su byakugan, Toshiro concentra el Chidori, Takashi, levanta arena con su chakra e Ichiko hace un sello.

hazukashii hodo kuyande ii yo

Sasuke-chan corre por una pradera hasta quedar frente a un risco, su rostro es enfocado, mientras su cabello vuela con el viento.

namida ga akiru kurai ni

Shiori y Saito se besan en el bosque mientras llueve.

"wasurereba ii yo" nante kotoba sae mo

Las puertas de la cárcel se abren, dejando entrar la luz del sol, Sasuke sale entrecerrando los ojos y ve hacia el cielo.

kaze ga kakikeshichau nara

Shiori parada en el cementerio frente a una tumba, el viento sopla y se lleva una flor de Sakura.

kienu hoshi ni

la mano de Shiori que estaba estirada en la primera escena, es tomada por la mano de Sakura, quien es enfocada de la misma forma que su hija.

kawaru made oboetete ii yo

Shiori y Shouko, paradas de espaldas, caminan dos pasos hacia su frente y se dan la vuelta, ambas sacan sus armas.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

-…No podrás escapar nunca de los pecados de tu padre… tu mera existencia es prueba de ello…nunca podrás perdonarlo…

El sonido de un cascabel rompe el silencio en medio de la oscuridad, rebota y cae sobre una superficie de agua, hundiéndose y formando ondas que se expanden a su alrededor.

-Perdonarlo… -Contesta como si estuviese en trance.

-Shiori… -Escucha la voz de Saito; distingue su figura, de pie frente a una puerta que da a un lugar lleno de fuego.

-¡¡¡No dejaré que mi hija muera!!! –Aparece Sasuke interponiéndose junto con Naruto ante una luz que se expande exponencialmente.

-Mi hija, dirás… -Corrige Naruto, burlón. Sasuke le hace una sonrisa irónica.

-Papá… -Musita nuevamente.

-Pero tú usurpaste ese lugar… -Se oye la rencorosa voz de alguien más, cuya sombra está de espaldas a Shiori, que lentamente abre los ojos.

El cascabel suena por segunda vez; Shiori reacciona y abre los ojos, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto al unísono junto con la sombra.

-¡Papá!… -Su voz se mezcla con la otra mientras su figura se inunda de luz.

-Shiori… despierta… Shiori… -La voz de Saito desvanece las imágenes, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-Sa… Saito… -Abre los ojos y enfoca ante ella la figura del joven que la acompaña. Está acostada en una cama simple, cubierta por una cobija y vestida con una camiseta de tirantes, con un pañuelo húmedo en la frente y sudando. El Hyuuga la mira con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Shiori? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Saito… ¿qué día es? –Pregunta sentándose sobre la cama, con la sábana cubriéndole las piernas y su cabello largo cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda. Su mirada débil finalmente demuestra la bondad que perdió en aquel momento, años atrás.

TERRITORIO DEL PAÍS DE LA TIERRA – TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE

-Es miércoles… llevas dormida desde ayer, y la fiebre no bajaba… estaba muy preocupado.

-Ya veo… -Contesta sin mayor asombro. Los dos están en una cabaña de madera en medio de una pradera abandonada. El inmueble tiene una cocina, comedor y dos habitaciones, y refleja que ambos han estado viviendo allí por mucho tiempo. Saito no pierde el tiempo y cambiándole el pañuelo utiliza otro para limpiarle el sudor del rostro, el cuello y los hombros, levemente sonrojado. Shiori cierra los ojos mientras recibe el tratamiento, con toda la familiaridad del mundo.

Shiori tiene ahora dieciséis años, y ha vivido huyendo junto con Saito y Kaeru desde lo sucedido en la batalla tres años antes, al final de la cual ambos jóvenes fueron dados por muertos para evitar que Kaname, quien reveló ser la mente detrás del juego de poder de Kotoko y Sasuke, alcanzara el poder del Yuubi, el cual aún sigue sellado en el interior de su cuerpo. El heredero Hyuuga se ha encargado de mantenerlos a salvo a ella y a la estalactita con el símbolo de la hoja grabado en ella que encontraron en la base del volcán durante ese momento.

-Saito… gracias… -Le dice la peliazul moviendo su cabello por encima de su hombro mientras su compañero limpia su espalda, con cierto dolor mientras siente a través del pañuelo las marcas que dejaron al salir las alas blancas de su Bijuu, cicatrices que a pesar del tiempo no se han borrado.

-No tienes que disculparte, tonta. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. –Luego mira hacia un lado, fijando sus ojos en la piedra con el símbolo de la hoja.- Lo más importante es que regresaste a ser tú, y que puedo estar contigo…

-El poder del Yuubi… -Repite ella.- Poco a poco estoy entendiendo el sufrimiento de esa persona… -Sonríe tristemente; siendo interrumpida por Saito, que la abraza por la espalda, emotivo y desesperado.

-Pero tú no estás sola… no lo estás… -Le dice serio. Shiori sonríe y pone sus manos sobre las de él, dejándose abrazar.

-Gracias, Saito.

-Tonta… no me des las gracias. –Repite nuevamente.

En el exterior de la cabaña un perro persigue como loco a un gato que salta cada vez que éste quiere atraparlo.

En el interior, Shiori se ha dado la vuelta para ver de frente a Saito, ambos sobre la cama. Ella lo mira con ojos temblorosos y dependientes, mientras él la sostiene por los brazos, tocándola suavemente. Se detiene y mira sus suaves labios, que permanecen semiabiertos como esperando que él se acerque, al mismo tiempo que el tirante de su camisa se desliza hacia un lado, dejando al aire su hombro y un poco más del escote. Poco a poco empieza a inclinarse para besarla, mientras ella levanta el rostro y cierra los ojos para corresponder, sin embargo, en ese instante la puerta se abre de golpe, asustándolos.

-¡¡Ya vine!! –Anuncia Kaeru con unas bolsas de papel en las manos, en las que trae comida; encontrándolos en la comprometedora escena. Una gota le aparece en la cabeza.

-Kaeru-baasama… -La reconoce Saito, en blanco.

-Ya te dije que el –baasama no es necesario… ¡¡tú niño degenerado!!!! –Toma una silla que tiene a la mano y se la arroja, rompiéndosela en la cara y mandándolo a volar desde la cama contra la pared.

-¡Kaeru-san!! –La llama Shiori, sorprendida, mientras Saito se estrella contra la pared. Luego se levanta de entre los escombros, sobándose la cabeza.

-Ayayayay… Kaeru-san, no tenías por qué ser tan violenta… -Se queja el chico de ojos cristalinos.

Kaeru los mira y sonríe mientras ladea la cabeza.

Ambos se ríen con una sonrisita nerviosa.

********

Prisión de máxima seguridad del país del fuego

-Estoy aquí para verlo. –Explica una mujer de cabello rosado, frente a la puerta de una celda custodiada por varios guardias. Las antorchas iluminan el pasillo con su fuego, adornando las paredes con las sombras de los soldados.

-Está bien, ella tiene la autorización de Hokage-sama. –Le dice otro soldado al que se encuentra hablando con ella.- Además, se trata de la legendaria Sannin de la segunda generación, Sakura-sama.

-¿¡Sannin!? –Se sorprende el vigilante. Se enfoca el rostro de Sakura, quien aún luce joven y conservada, su mirada seria y pacífica penetra en los ojos del ninja de clase media que tiene frente a ella.

-Solo vengo a alimentarlo y darle novedades; es lo menos que le debo a un compañero. –Explica seria, sin mirarlo de frente.

-Ss…si… como usted diga, Sakura-sama. –Se apresura a abrir la puerta, dándole vueltas a un engrane que levanta la pesada estructura, dejando la entrada abierta a una habitación oscura.

-Sakura-sama, aunque se trate de usted, debe recordar que este hombre es un criminal que puso a Konoha al borde de la destrucción, aparte de muchos otros delitos graves; es por eso que en aras de la seguridad, le ruego que no se aproxime mucho a él.

-¡Es verdad! Y de no ser por el Hokage-sama, también habría sido condenado a muerte. –Agrega el otro; Sakura los escucha paciente.

-Tú lo dijiste; yo también soy una Sannin, como él; y como el Hokage.- Lo regaña altiva.- Puedo acercarme cuanto necesite y no me preocuparé de algo que no sucederá. –Le dice sin mirarlo, entrando a la habitación oscura. Los dos soldados la miran abrumados de su presencia, sin atreverse a contradecirla.

-De verdad es terrorífica…

-Los tres Sannin… -Reflexiona el otro.- Los ninjas más poderosos que formaron el legendario equipo siete… Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki…. Solo con su presencia pueden doblegar el espíritu de cualquiera.

-Increíble…

Sakura se adentra en la habitación y finalmente encuentra una figura encadenada, atada por los eslabones que se extienden a las paredes de la habitación, rodeado de ataduras de cuero y con una máscara que cubre su boca. El hombre de cabello azul luce sereno, como si durmiera; sin embargo, al sentir su presencia eleva su mirada y dirige sus cansados ojos hacia ella.

-Sakura… -La recibe tranquilo.

-Sasuke-kun… -Se apresura a correr a su lado y le desata la máscara, dejando ver su apacible rostro.-No pude venir a verte sino hasta ahora, discúlpame…

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Es más, no tendrías que venir, no es tu obligación hacerlo.

-Se que no lo es. –Le dice limpiándole el rostro con un pañuelo.- Pero es algo que me gusta hacer. –Le sonríe un poco, provocando el mismo gesto en él.

-Y… ¿han sabido algo de ella? –Pregunta con ánimo vacío. Ella da un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

-No, aún nada… día tras día espero que el equipo Anbu traiga algo, pero nada… es como si a propósito se escondiese de nosotros.

-No me sorprendería que así fuera. –Asiente él.- Yo hice lo mismo un tiempo. –Recuerda irónico.

-Sasuke-kun… Naruto tiene la autoridad para sacarte de esta prisión si así lo quieres; ¿por qué tienes que permanecer aquí? –Le reclama cambiando de actitud. Sasuke la mira serio, comprometido.

-Lo se, Sakura; pero de todo aquello tenía que salir un culpable que fuese castigado. Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces; el que yo esté aquí era necesario para que la gente recuperara la confianza en que Konoha podía recuperarse.

-Lo se, pero… -Toca su mejilla, sintiendo la delgadez de su rostro, -ya no…ya no puedo permitir que sigas aquí…son 3 años ya…

-También he cometido crímenes, Sakura. Lo menos que puedo hacer es estar aquí para pagar mis pecados. –Le explica convencido.

-Tal vez tú lo veas de esa forma…

-¿Sakura?

-Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos alguna vez…pero mientras la vida aún haga abrir tus ojos…es necesario aprovecharla…, -lo mira como si pensara algo respecto a él.

***********

Konoha – finales del examen de Chuunin

Naruto está con su traje rojo ceremonial de Hokage observando una batalla entre dos ninjas en el coliseo de Konoha; Hinata está sentada a su lado, sin disimular mucho su preocupación por los encuentros, y Gaara, que como Kazekage, también debe estar presente, junto con su esposa, Matsuri, (que no se ha visto mucho hasta ahora, pero se casaron en el intermedio entre Kanashimi y Futatsu, luego estuvo viajando y no sale en la serie sino hasta ahora). Parado cerca de ellos está Neji, con los brazos cruzados y mirando de un lado a otro utilizando su Byakugan, ya que ahora él está delegado como encargado de la seguridad interna de la aldea. Shikamaru es quien dirige los encuentros.

-¡El ganador es Motaito! –Indica alzando la mano del joven ganador, ante los aplausos generales.

-Es la hora… -Dice Hinata, nerviosa. Naruto le toma la mano y le sonríe.

-Te preocupas demasiado, ya verás que logra avanzar sin problemas.

-Naruto…

-¿Es ahora cuando veremos pelear a tu hijo, Naruto? –Le pregunta Gaara, inusualmente animado.

-Oo. –Asiente orgulloso.

-Pero… ¿estás bien con que tu hijo pelee así delante de ti, Naruto-san? –Le pregunta Matsuri.- Cuando llegue el momento de que mi hijo lo haga, no se lo que tendremos que hacer…

-El peleará si es su decisión. –La corrige el Kazekage.- La ley de albedrío firmada por Kohona y la Arena especifica que venga de cualquier familia que sea, todo ciudadano tendrá la opción de seguir el camino ninja o dedicarse a otras actividades.

-Gaara… -Lo llama su esposa. Hinata los mira sonriente y nerviosa, luego dirige la mirada hacia la arena.

-¡El siguiente combate será entre Nakano Oga y Kotaro Uzumaki! –Anuncia el Jounin Yuka, luego retrocede mirando su tablero de apuntes mientras ambos competidores salen a la arena. El oponente es un ninja vestido de negro, enmascarado y que porta dos espadas cruzadas en la espalda; luego sale Kotaro, con un traje azul con ciertas piezas anaranjadas que le dan un aire al viejo atuendo de su padre; lleva en su cabeza la misma cinta de Konoha, sus ojos blancos lucen listos para el combate mientras mueve los dedos abriendo y cerrando la mano, nervioso.

-¡Comiencen! –Da la orden el árbitro, luego se rasca el cuello y mira hacia los lados, bostezando. Junto a él está Chouji, que se limita a morder una bolsa de papas mientras ve la lucha.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad, Shikamaru?

-No creo que tú seas el más apropiado para decir eso. –Le responde mirando la bolsa de papas que trae. Son interrumpidos por el choque de los puños de los dos peleadores; la fuerza de Oga manda volando en el aire a Kotaro, que se eleva hasta una altura que queda de frente a sus padres, ante la mirada aterrorizada de su madre.

-¡¡¡Kotaro!!!!

-Vamos, Kotaro… -Musita Naruto, más imparcial. Entre la gente del escenario puede distinguirse a Toshiro, que lleva su espada en la espalda, vestido con una chaqueta negra como la de Ibiki, mirando serio; también está Yuuji, que con un grupo de niños vestidos con el traje de la bestia verde observa la pelea.

-¡¡Tú puedes, Kotaro-kun!!! –Repiten a coro los chicos.

-¡¡Eso essss!!! ¡¡¡osss!!! –Dice el compañero de Saito y Shiori.

-¡¡¡Ossss!!! –Agrega Rock Lee, detrás de él.

-¡¡¡Rasengan!!!!! –El heredero Uzumaki hace el rasengan con una sola mano y deja ir el impacto de lleno hacia abajo, a lo que su oponente responde sacando sus espadas cruzadas y lanzando una técnica de viento en cruz que choca contra la bola de energía creada por el chico. Naruto levanta una ceja y cierra un poco los párpados mientras observa la reacción de su hijo.

-¡¡¡Pierde de una vez, hijito del Hokage!!! –Se burla su oponente, sin embargo, no se da cuenta de que el chico ha activado su Byakugan y mientras sostiene el Rasengan con la mano derecha, hace movimientos del Junken con la izquierda.

-¡¡Junken… golpe de chacra!! –Invoca lanzando un impacto de energía que vuela perpendicular al rayo lanzado por el oponente, golpeándolo en el punto de chacra de su brazo a distancia, impidiendo que mantenga la barrera cruzada y permitiéndole a su rasengan volar de frente hacia él, impactándolo directo.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! –Grita el adversario torciéndose por la velocidad centrífuga del Rasengan y saliendo disparado a estrellarse contra una pared, sepultándose en los escombros.

-¡El ganador es Uzumaki Kotaro! –Anuncia Shikamaru; todo el público se levanta en ovaciones hacia él, mientras éste aún respira agitado por el esfuerzo. Hinata respira hondo mientras Naruto asiente complacido.

-Ganó… -Celebra Hinata.- No hay duda de que es tu hijo, Naruto. –Le toma la mano y lo mira orgullosa; Naruto la mira de la misma manera. Mientras están así, Kotaro mira desafiante a Toshiro, que ha permanecido mirando el combate desde donde los otros participantes observan, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Voy a vencerte, Toshiro! –Reta Kotaro, a lo que el mencionado solo responde mirándolo y sonriendo levemente.

-Ese es… -Lo reconoce Gaara, sorprendido por el parecido con Sasuke.

-No, no es él, es una larga historia. –Lo corrige el Hokage. Gaara lo mira extrañado, igual que Matsuri a Hinata, que solo sonríe.

**********

En algún lugar del país del rayo

Una mujer que parecía estar en meditación abre los ojos de repente, como si hubiese escuchado el sonido del despertar de la roca. Un niño de cabello azul oscuro pinta sobre unos pergaminos cerca de ella; los ojos de la mujer reflejan el Sharingan de siete colores, en estado permanente.

-Por fin la encontraron… -Se pone de pie.- Pronto irán por ella.

-¿Mamá? –Le pregunta el niño, mientras la observa con unos hermosos ojos azules; ella solo mira amorosa y se acurruca frente a él para acariciarle la frente.

-Tú y mamá vamos a hacer un viaje.

-¿Un viaje?

-Tenemos que ir a ver a una persona… alguien que nunca pensé que tendrías que conocer.

-¿A quién? –Pregunta el chico.

-Lo verás cuando te lo presente. –Sonríe ella, luego mira seria hacia la ventana.- Es hora de verte, Sasuke…

********

-Eso es todo por ahora, -sale de unos escombros una chica de cabellos dorados, mientras se sacude las manos.

-Ahora que Kotoko, sabe la localización de la otra piedra, debemos apresurarnos Shouko, -la recibe Kaname parada afuera del umbral.

-como digas…

Continuará….

Avance:

-Una visita inesperada sorprende a Sasuke, un secreto guardado por 3 largos años…tal vez este descubrimiento entorpezca los planes de Sakura, sin embargo el tan esperado encuentro entre la ninja médico y la desterrada Uchiha se llevará acabo.

-La única opción para hacer que esto tenga sentido…es la muerte de Sasuke…

Shiori aparece parada frente a una tumba en el cementerio, mientras su cabello vuela, sus ojos tiemblan.

Próximo capítulo de Naruto SAIGO NO NAMIDA:

"Un lugar en el pasto verde"

¡No se lo pierdan!

CLASES ESPECIALES EN LA ACADEMIA

Sakura vestida con una gabacha de doctora, sostiene una tiza en su mano, mientras apunta al pizarrón.

-el día de hoy hablaremos de LAS PAREJAS, bueno, toda historia, tiene algunas parejas como circulación en el drama, muchas veces seguir su evolución es muy interesante y eso es un atractivo para la historia. Como en esta, donde las parejas serían…NarutoxHinata…Sasuke-kun y yo…Gaara y Matsuri…¡Oh! y la más nueva y prometedora!, ShiorixSaito, muero por saber que es lo que les depara el futuro, ¿ustedes no?, -dice mientras sonríe y se despide con la mano.


	2. Un lugar en el pasto verde

Tema de entrada: Oboetete ii yo –KOTOKO

Mientras suena la música se ve como de lejos la silueta de una niña se va acercando, poco a poco la silueta va creciendo hasta llegar a la de una jovencita, en un momento la silueta se recubre de color y el rostro de Shiori se distingue.

Ella mira de lado y extiende la palma de su mano de la que sale una pluma, la cual da vueltas sobre el fondo negro y da paso a el logo de NARUTO, debajo las letras SAIGO NO NAMIDA.

nazeka nakanaka susumanai

El espacio se recubre de fuego, era el abanico de Shiori, que tras pasar la deja a ella de espaldas.

yoteihyou dake wa kanpeki datta na noni...

Su cabello vuela y pueden verse marcas en su espalda desnuda.

kyou mo nani shiteta n' darou?

Da nuevamente la vuelta y queda de frente extiende su mano como para tomar la de aguien más.

sonna

El recuadro de sa vuelta, dejando en lugar de Shiori a Shouko.

muzugayui you na gimon ga

Quien igualmente sin ropa pareciera atrapar algo con las manos

heyajuu wo umete iki sae dekinai

Shouko camina con un pendiente brillante colgado al cuello, al lado aparece ella misma pero más acercada, sus ojos se ven rencorosos y fríos.

DOA wo akereba sou yokatta noni

Sasuke en la celda y Naruto en el escritorio del Hokage, se traslapan, al final los rostros de cada uno son enfocados.

hitori

Kotoko que estaba de espaldas miera hacia el frente mientras su cabello vuela, se escuchan los cascabeles.

kudaranai mie ya

Kaname, que miraba hacia el piso, levanta el rostro y sonríe malévola.

kodawari ni gururi

Sakura choca su puño contra su palma, detrás de ella Kaeru y Kushina que miran al horizonte.

Makarete nakanai yakusoku shita kedo

El cabello de Shouko vuela al viento, mientras la escena recorre el fondo, donde aparecen Naruto y Hinata mirándola incrédulos.

kanashikerya omoikkiri naita tte ii yo

Son enfocados uno por uno: Shiori enciende su abanico, Saito activa su byakugan, Toshiro concentra el Chidori, Takashi, levanta arena con su chakra e Ichiko hace un sello.

hazukashii hodo kuyande ii yo

Sasuke-chan corre por una pradera hasta quedar frente a un risco, su rostro es enfocado, mientras su cabello vuela con el viento.

namida ga akiru kurai ni

Shiori y Saito se besan en el bosque mientras llueve.

"wasurereba ii yo" nante kotoba sae mo

Las puertas de la cárcel se abren, dejando entrar la luz del sol, Sasuke sale entrecerrando los ojos y ve hacia el cielo.

kaze ga kakikeshichau nara

Shiori parada en el cementerio frente a una tumba, el viento sopla y se lleva una flor de Sakura.

kienu hoshi ni

la mano de Shiori que estaba estirada en la primera escena, es tomada por la mano de Sakura, quien es enfocada de la misma forma que su hija.

kawaru made oboetete ii yo

Shiori y Shouko, paradas de espaldas, caminan dos pasos hacia su frente y se dan la vuelta, ambas sacan sus armas.

"Un lugar en el pasto verde"

Kotaro, quien había concluido ya las eliminatorias del examen de chunnin, caminaba libremente por los alrededores de la academia, bueno…no tan libremente…, -una mano blanca le toma la mano a él, es enfocada una chica de unos 12 años, de cabellos blancos-grisaceos y ojos azules.

El pequeño Kotaro había crecido feliz dentro de lo que cabe, tras el incidente con su hermana Shiori y los trabajos de reconstrucción de la villa, tiene ahora trece años y una linda novia, Hikari Shimamiya, genin de la aldea oculta de la hoja, se sometió al examen de chuunin, pero fue derrotada en el primer combate.

-¿y esta vez iremos a tu casa o a la mía?, -pregunta con una voz angelical la joven.

-Pues…hoy es día de limpieza general…, será mejor que vayamos a tu casa, así aprovecho para saludar a "algodón".

-¡Kotaro!!, -separa en seco, -ya te dije como diez veces que su nombre no es algodón…se llama AL-GU-DON!

-Pero es que ese nombre suena horrible…pobre perrito…

-ja!, ya verás que cuando crezca, todos aclamaran a mi graaaaan perro, será mejor que Akamaru-chan.

-después de todo no es Akamaru, el papá de "AlgUdón", -la mira señalándole lo obvio.

-¿por qué siempre tienes que ganar Kotaro…?, -llora a mares por un segundo.

-es que soy genial…, -pone pose de gran héroe

-¡oh, pero que tonto!, en este momento es cuando dices "no querida, no es así la cosa"

Ante el comentario Kotaro voltea hacia el público y asiente.

-¡No querida!!, ¡No es así la cosa!!!, -responde arrodillado y con los brazos extendidos.

Hikari suspira culpable, mientras una gota aparece junto a su cabeza.

*********

Shiori sostiene entre sus manos la estalactita que tiene grabado el símbolo de Konoha, lo mira sin despegar sus ojos del objeto.

Permanece sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, despreocupada por lo que pase en ese instante.

Frunce el seño.

En ese momento entra Saito por la puerta de al lado, quien venía de pescar el almuerzo.

-Saito…

-¿oh?, dime, -le presta atención el chico, dejando lo que traía en la repisa de la cocina.

-creo…que ya es momento de regresar…

-¿ah!?, ¿de regresar??, -se queda incrédulo ante la aseveración.

-tu sabes que no he dejado de pensar…un solo día en todo lo que pasó…

Saito la mira expectante y a la vez sonríe un poco.

-pero me he preguntado si está bien estar aquí…escondidos en una cabaña en medio de la nada…, -se ríe un poco por la descripción que hizo.

-pues realmente no es que esté mal…

-Saito…

-por que lo que hemos hecho…lo hicimos para que todos recuperaran fuerzas…incluidos el Hokage…Sasuke-san…

Tras escuchar ambos nombres el rostro de Shiori cambió de expresión a una un poco tensa.

-pero si tu crees que ya estás lista…yo te apoyo…, -dice poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Kotoko…Kaname…, -murmura como ida en sus propios pensamientos vengativos, mientras Saito se queda admirado por tal reacción.

-Saito…mi papá…mi mamá…aunque ellos no lo sean de sangre…

-sí, eso ya lo hemos hablado varias veces…ellos siguen siendo tus padres…no debes preocuparte por eso…

-Pero Uchiha Sasuke…, -mírame…, todo el tiempo…buscaba algo en lo que me pareciera a ellos…pero nunca hubo nada…y ahora mírame…

-sí…eres muy bonita, -trata de alentarla.

-…Saito…, -trata de hacerlo comprender su punto.

-Sea como sea tus padres biológicos también te aman…eso no debes dudarlo

-él…me dijo eso…, -recuerda cuando al transformarse en Yuubi tomó a Sasuke entre sus brazos al estar mal herido y él le diga que la ama, -lo se…

-eres una chica muy amada Shiori…, ya no quiero ver lágrimas, -dice acercándose a ella y limpiándose las que se asomaban con el dedo pulgar. Luego la mira con ternura y le da un beso en la mejilla.

En la otra habitación Kaeru había escuchado la conversación.

-Así…que regresaremos a Konoha…

**********

-¡Sasuke!, -se escucha la voz de Kotoko en medio del bosque

-¡¿Sasuke-chan?!, -nuevamente la Uchiha de largos cabellos negros llama.

Aparece en escena con sus ojos en tonalidad normal, en un parpadeo han cambiado al Sharingan de 7 colores, y en varias dimensiones puede ver a través de los árboles a un pequeño niño sentado sobre la grama.

Entonces suspira.

El bebé de tres años de cabellos azul-negro y ojos azules como los de su madre, mira con esos hermosos zafiros un nido de hormigas, pareciera que las dirigiera con la mirada.

Sorprendentemente de un momento a otro las hormigas están caminando en el aire haciendo una fila hacia arriba, entrando una por una en el hormiguero, al compás del movimiento de los ojos del chico que de arriba hacia abajo pareciera empujarlas al agujero.

De un momento a otro pierde la concentración al sentir la presencia de Kotoko, todas las hormigas caen al piso y caminan perdidas en círculos.

La boquita de Sasuke-chan se arrugó triste, pero cambió de expresión casi inmediatamente al ver a su madre.

-¡Mami!, -corre y la abraza por las piernas, mientras Kotoko entrecierra los ojos tras haber observado el suceso.

Los ojos de Kotoko se transforman en los de Sakura, quien habla frente a Naruto en su oficina.

-es que debemos hacerlo… entiende que esto no puede seguir así…

-¿y él…está de acuerdo?, recuerda que varias veces hemos intentado pero siempre se rehusa.

-Diga lo que diga…esta vez soy yo la que me rehuso a que continúe en esa situación…, -dice mientras recuerda tocar el rostro de Sasuke en la cárcel, y ver su mirada tan agotada.

-pero él no aceptará el perdón…está empeñado en eso… sólo que…, -se detiene analizando sus propios pensamientos el Hokage.

-¿sólo qué?..., -continúa interrogando Sakura.

-Sólo que…matemos…a Sasuke…, -la mira serio.

-¿a qué te refieres?...

-Sasuke dice que mientras él esté ahí la gente de la aldea sentirá que está protegida por los Shinobis que lograron capturarlo…pero si recibe perdón nuevamente será una burla…

-sí…eso dice…

-la única forma en que podría salir de ese lugar entonces…

-fuera que él hubiera muerto…

-exactamente, -termina el rubio.

-claro que después de sacarlo con esa…mentira…ya no podría permanecer en Konoha…

-sí…comprendo…

-¿qué opinas?

-aunque significaría dejar la aldea…la vida de Sasuke-kun realmente peligra si no lo sacamos de ahí…está muy débil…

-sí lo se, …lo he visto…

-voy a decirle esta tarde, iré a verlo nuevamente.

-muy bien…Sakura-chan…, -la llama el Hokage

Sakura quien iba a retirarse voltea hacia él.

-mucha suerte

-Gracias…, -entonces cierra la puerta, dejando la expectación en el rostro de Naruto.

**********

-¡Concéntrate!!!!, ¡concéntrate!!!!, -le grita Kaname a un chico, que tapaba sus oídos, mientras permanecía parado, pero sus piernas empiezan a temblar y cae arrodillado.

Sus cabellos negros cubren su rostro por un segundo. Una gota de sangre se desliza por su fosa nasal derecha, por lo que quita sus manos de su cabeza y se limpia la sangre que fluía.

Un acercamiento a sus ojos que se abren, pueden verse iguales…y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, el derecho cuya pigmentación morada le da un aire de altivez, mientras el izquierdo de pigmentación roja, lo hace ver débil…

El lugar en donde estaban parecía un laboratorio, habían muchas máquinas y anotaciones en papel.

-que decepción…, -se levanta Kaname y sale de la habitación.

-¡Saji-kun!, -se acerca a él Shouko tras ver salir a Kaname.

-usted no debería venir aquí Shouko-san…, -es ayudado a levantarse

-debes ser fuerte Saji-kun…ne…, -lo mira simpática la chica rubia ojiazul.

-Toshiro…ni siquiera se quien demonios es… y me está causando tantos problemas…, -dice mientras observa su mano derecha manchada con su sangre.

-pronto Saji-kun…, -la expresión de venganza en el rostro de Shouko no puede disimularse, mirando a Saji como un arma pronta a usarse.

*********

Hinata guardaba algunas cajas en el sótano de su casa tras casi haber terminado la limpieza, llevaba una manta en la cabeza y un delantal.

Cuando nota que no cabían en la posición que ella quería. Saca algunas de abajo y el polvo se dispersa.

-¿oh??, cough, cough, -tose un poco.

Al disiparse el polvo, frente a ella una caja abierta, algo parecido a la manta de una bebé desborda del cartón.

El rostro de Hinata cambió drásticamente a un sentimiento de tristeza mezclado con culpabilidad.

**********

Sasuke yacía en la misma posición…atado de pies, manos y cintura a la pared, con una máscara en la boca.

Esta vez su mirada estaba pensativa, pero en un instante sus ojos se dilatan, aparentemente había sentido algo…

Afuera del reclusorio, Kotoko.

-quédate aquí por un momento Sasuke…, -dice dirigiéndose a su hijo, quien se sienta en el pasto de afuera.

En unos momentos la figura de Kotoko aparece entre las sombras frente a Sasuke, quien la mira incrédulo.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura había pasado frente a los guardias y entra a la celda con la canasta de frutas habitual.

De un momento a otro las manzanas salen rodando en el piso, al haber dejado caer la canasta.

Sakura se lleva la mala sorpresa de encontrar frente a Sasuke a Kotoko.

Sus ojos tiemblan furiosos, su respiración se agita…

Continuará….

Avance:

Así que Sakura y Kotoko por fin están frente a frente, ¿qué pasará?, ¡oh! y muy pronto la llegada de Shiori y Saito de vuelta a Konoha.

¿Será que Shiori habla finalmente con sus padres y aclaran las cosas?

¿Qué está planeando Kaname con Saji y con Shouko?

Imágenes:

Sakura y Kotoko mirándose, Shiori parada frente a las puertas de Konoha, Los ojos de Saito y Shiori se dilatan al ver el nombre en una tumba…

El chico de ojos de distinto color aparece frente a Shiori.

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Saigo no Namida:

"Mini Sasuke, Llegué muy tarde para decirle que lo amo…"

No se lo pierdan!!!!

Notas:

Holas!!!, pues me gustaría que me dejaran un review para decirme que les pareció xD, les comento que este fanfic tiene Fan Service, así que no duden en pedir lo que gusten, porque va recién saliendo del honro xD.

Espero Review!

Matta ne!!!


	3. Mini Sasuke, no llegué a tiempo

Tema de entrada: _Oboetete ii yo_ –KOTOKO

Mientras suena la música se ve como de lejos la silueta de una niña se va acercando, poco a poco la silueta va creciendo hasta llegar a la de una jovencita, en un momento la silueta se recubre de color y el rostro de Shiori se distingue.

Ella mira de lado y extiende la palma de su mano de la que sale una pluma, la cual da vueltas sobre el fondo negro y da paso a el logo de NARUTO, debajo las letras SAIGO NO NAMIDA.

_nazeka nakanaka susumanai_

El espacio se recubre de fuego, era el abanico de Shiori, que tras pasar la deja a ella de espaldas.

_yoteihyou dake wa kanpeki datta na noni..._

Su cabello vuela y pueden verse marcas en su espalda desnuda.

_kyou mo nani shiteta n' darou?_

Da nuevamente la vuelta y queda de frente extiende su mano como para tomar la de aguien más.

_sonna _

El recuadro de sa vuelta, dejando en lugar de Shiori a Shouko.

_muzugayui you na gimon ga_

Quien igualmente sin ropa pareciera atrapar algo con las manos

_heyajuu wo umete iki sae dekinai_

Shouko camina con un pendiente brillante colgado al cuello, al lado aparece ella misma pero más acercada, sus ojos se ven rencorosos y fríos.

_DOA wo akereba sou yokatta noni_

Sasuke en la celda y Naruto en el escritorio del Hokage, se traslapan, al final los rostros de cada uno son enfocados.

_hitori _

Kotoko que estaba de espaldas miera hacia el frente mientras su cabello vuela, se escuchan los cascabeles.

_kudaranai mie ya_

Kaname, que miraba hacia el piso, levanta el rostro y sonríe malévola.

_kodawari ni gururi _

Sakura choca su puño contra su palma, detrás de ella Kaeru y Kushina que miran al horizonte.

_Makarete nakanai yakusoku shita kedo_

El cabello de Shouko vuela al viento, mientras la escena recorre el fondo, donde aparecen Naruto y Hinata mirándola incrédulos.

_kanashikerya omoikkiri naita tte ii yo_

Son enfocados uno por uno: Shiori enciende su abanico, Saito activa su byakugan, Toshiro concentra el Chidori, Takashi, levanta arena con su chakra e Ichiko hace un sello.

_hazukashii hodo kuyande ii yo_

Sasuke-chan corre por una pradera hasta quedar frente a un risco, su rostro es enfocado, mientras su cabello vuela con el viento.

_namida ga akiru kurai ni_

Shiori y Saito se besan en el bosque mientras llueve.

"_wasurereba ii yo" nante kotoba sae mo_

Las puertas de la cárcel se abren, dejando entrar la luz del sol, Sasuke sale entrecerrando los ojos y ve hacia el cielo.

_kaze ga kakikeshichau nara_

Shiori parada en el cementerio frente a una tumba, el viento sopla y se lleva una flor de Sakura.

kienu hoshi ni

la mano de Shiori que estaba estirada en la primera escena, es tomada por la mano de Sakura, quien es enfocada de la misma forma que su hija.

_kawaru made oboetete ii yo_

Shiori y Shouko, paradas de espaldas, caminan dos pasos hacia su frente y se dan la vuelta, ambas sacan sus armas.

Capítulo 3 "Mini Sasuke, Llegué muy tarde para decirle que lo amo…"

Tal vez haber mantenido ese secreto…ambos…durante tanto tiempo haya acarreado más problemas de los que se pensó que habría si hablaban al respecto…

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?????!!!!!, -pregunta acelerada Shiori mientras corre a máxima velocidad junto a Saito y a Kaeru.

Tras de ellos 4 policías y cinco perros de caza.

-¡¡Yo sólo le dije que debíamos llegar a Konoha!!!

-¡¿Pero no le dijiste nada más?!, -pregunta presionada también Kaeru.

-Le dije que éramos tres ex shinobis de la villa y que queríamos regresar a terminar lo que empezamos…, -analiza el mismo hundiéndose de hombros al notar las palaras que utilizó.

Ambas arquean la ceja derecha.

Mismo gesto que tiene Tsunade en su rostro tras haber recibido la noticia de que había una pelea en la celda donde estaba Sasuke.

Naruto también luce alarmado, -pero Sakura-chan fue para allá hace unos momentos…

-sí es así…o hay una pelea entre Sakura y Sasuke…o hay algo más ahí dentro…, -explica Tsunade, quien acompañaba al Hokage.

Mientras ellos recibían la noticia…las cosas se notaban mejor desde el lugar de los hechos…Sasuke tiene ante sí, a dos mujeres…la madre de su hija…el amor de su vida…y la madre de su hijo…quien sin proponérselo lo usó como peón de lucha y arruinó su existencia…hasta el momento de su aparición…sana…o tal vez…finalmente tranquila…

La debilidad en su mirada no lo deja enfocar claramente el rostro de Kotoko, quien va acercándose a paso lento hacia él, quien al tenerla al último instante cerca, divisó sus facciones, llenando su rostro de rabia.

-realmente eres tú…

-Sasuke-chan…, -estaba apunto de ponerle una mano encima cuando a su lado aparece la figura de Sakura, quien la toma por el brazo apretándolo con fuerza.

-¿oh?, -voltea hacia ella.

La joven mujer de cabellos rosados tiene una mirada indescriptible…odio…rencor…un hallazgo de cierta obsesión y ansias de justicia se entremezclan en aquellos iris color jade.

-no volverás a tocarlo jamás…

-¿ah?, ¿discúlpame?, -la mira retadora, tal vez no por la necesidad de tocar a Sasuke, o la prohibición de hacer algún acto, es más bien dicho…la actitud de Sakura lo que la molestó.

Sakura parece no aguantar más la presencia de la villana ante ella, ante Sasuke, ante nada…sus ojos no se apartan de ella, cual registrasen cada posible movimiento en la proximidad. Su mano empieza a rodearse con una circulación de chakra intenso, tal que aprieta su puño con fuerza.

De un momento a otro se ve como Sakura mueve lentamente su brazo impulsando su puño contra el rostro de Kotoko, quien recibe el golpe, pareciera no oírse nada, tan lento que es como si fingido lo estuvieran actuando…cuando segundos después puede verse como la mujer de los cascabeles va atravesando con su espalda varios muros, hasta salir de la prisión y estrellarse afuera contra dos árboles más.

La escena se repite a su tiempo normal, Sakura alza el puño y le pega, el impacto se escucha un par de segundos después, Kotoko vuela sobre la construcción, la cual se destroza enfrente de Sasuke-chan, quien yacía sentado afuera en el pasto, mueve su cabeza en la dirección en que voló Kotoko y se para asustado, con un dinosaurio de felpa entre las manos.

Acto seguido Sakura sale corriendo de los escombros y se adentra en la parte del jardín –bosque al que la lanzó.

Dentro de lo que quedaba de la celda, Sasuke mira a la Haruno alejarse. –Sakura…, -entonces trata de moverse, levantando su brazo con la cadena amarrada, pero nota que su mano ha empezado a temblar. Así que trata de calmarse y recobrar el control de su extremidad, aprieta el puño con fuerza hasta lograrlo.

En ese instante llega Naruto y corre hasta él para desencadenarlo.

-Sasuke…esto es perfecto…

-¿na…Naruto?, -lo mira tratando de averiguar que se traía entre manos.

-a causa del disturbio… falleciste…, -lo mira triste y luego le sonríe.

-¿ah?, -se queda extrañado de su explicación.

Mientras tanto Sakura ha llegado donde la pelinegra, quien la mira de reojo mientras pasa su dedo pulgar en la comisura de su boca comprobando que efectivamente era sangre la que acompañaba aquel dolor, que –Sakura-, le provocó.

-así que al fin te despertaste niña…

-maldita…eres una perra…maldita…, -le hace saber su sentir sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que le dirá, como si hubieran estado en la punta de su lengua, queriendo salir desde hace mucho tiempo.

-ja…vaya…, -trata de reincorporarse, pero Sakura se ha movido más rápido y la arrincona contra el árbol de atrás.

-me debes tantas…tantas cosas…soñaba con este día…jajaja…, -se ríe macabra, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-así que fue un buen día para reaparecer…pero…¿por qué tienes así a Sasuke-chan, si lo amas tanto?, no es el mismo…que conocí…, -suspira provocando más la ira de Sakura, quien aprieta los dientes al escucharla.

-te dije…que no lo tocaras…no lo mencionaras…¡¡¡ni siquiera que lo pensaras!!!, -le asesta otro puñetazo, seguido de otro y de otro, haciendo que Sakura se enloqueciera al sentir el olor y ver la imagen de la sangre de Kotoko embarrando sus manos, deseando más…la golpeó a su estilo varias veces, la Uchiha trataba de quitársela de encima pero Haruno volvía una y otra vez, pero en un espacio que se abrió en un momento en su defensa la tomó del cuello y se arrojó contra el piso cayendo sobre Sakura, sacándole el aire.

Entonces activa su Sharingan. –Sharingan de 7 colores-

-No tengo tiempo para esto…

Tratando de quitársela de encima Sakura le hala los cabellos, pero la mujer sigue concentrada en su mirada, -Inochi no Kizu- (Herida de la vida)

-¡¡¡¡¡Agggggghhhhhh!!!!!!, -grita espantada Sakura tras sentir como todo su cuerpo se llena de heridas, cortadas y demás injurias.

A su mente viene aquella batalla…en el valle de la muerte, Sasuke y Naruto fueron golpeados con la misma técnica hace 3 años, la capacidad de revivir todas las heridas que ha recibido el cuerpo durante la vida.

Kotoko se levanta y se sacude, dejando a Sakura tirada en el piso con la mirada perdida.

-bastante buena…pero no demasiado…, -se limpia nuevamente la boca, pero esta vez con la muñeca y está dispuesta a darle la espalda.

-¿a dónde te vas maldita?, -se levanta lentamente, mientras por alguna extraña razón Kotoko ha dejado de moverse y se muestra paralizada.

-¿qué significa esto?

-no me tiré al piso para disfrutar del espectáculo, -dice finalmente en pie.

-¡Absorción! ¡Recuperación divina!, -grita tras hacer un sello y poner las manos en la espalda de Kotoko. Se muestra el lujo de chakra de ambas y puede verse como el chakra de Kotoko está pasándose al cuerpo de Sakura.

-¿Absorción?

-es la capacidad de dar y recibir…supongo…un médico sabe en que medida dar…pero sabe también en que momento debe actuar para recibir…, hace tres años…el día en que mi hija desapareció…me juré a mi misma…que el día en que te encontrara…iba a matarte…que nada podría detenerme…, -que iba a destrozarte…

El gesto en el rostro de Kotoko muestra una cierta inseguridad al escuchar hablar a Sakura.

-Ninjutsu médico…mano de navaja…, -invoca y su mano se llena de chakra nuevamente, extiende la palma, la mira…y voltea la mirada hacia Kotoko. –Esto…es por convertir a mi hija en un Jinchuuriki…, -la mira furiosa, -y de un solo tajo pasa su mano sobre el hombro de la villana, quien esperaba ver rodar su miembro…pero…

-He cortado las conexiones a nivel de tu plexo braquial…tu mano…ya no se moverá…, como no se movió mi cuerpo durante 12 largos años…

-¡¡¡Y esto!!!, -dice elevando la palma nuevamente.

-¡Deja en paz a mi mami!!!, -la interrumpe Sasuke-chan con los ojos llorosos y sumamente asustado al ver tal escena, ha logrado llegar ahí caminando desde la cárcel guiado por el chakra de Kotoko.

Sakura se espanta y baja la mano al ver al niño.

Tan …parecido…

-Sasuke…, -lo mira Kotoko.

-¿Sasuke?, -pregunta la pelirosada al escuchar el nombre del bebé.

-sí…se llama Sasuke…igual a su padre…, -la mira sin perder su altivez

Sakura retrocede un par de pasos, el recuerdo que se había negado a tener presente, había surgido de la nada.

-"ya tengo todo lo que quería de ti amor", -le dice Kotoko a Sasuke poniéndole la mano en su vientre. –"Un Uchiha puro"

-era verdad…eso…eso era algo que yo ya sabía…, -trata de calmarse, -Sasuke-kun me ha contado como fueron las cosas

En ese momento los escuadrones ambu aparecen en escena y rodean las posibles salidas para Kotoko.

-Por órdenes de Hokage-sama…Uchiha Kotoko…quedas bajo arresto.

La figura de Kotoko se pierde dentro de los ojos de Sakura, quien asiente y toma al niño entre sus brazos.

-¡Mami!!, -estira los brazos hacia la villana.

-yo me haré cargo…, -le dice a Kotoko entendiendo su sentimiento de madre al verse separada de su hijo.

-todo va a estar bien bebé…iremos…donde tu…, -no puede terminar de decir la frase…una frase que le hubiera encantado que los oídos de su hija Shiori escucharan.

-iremos donde tu papá…

***********

Kaeru peinaba el cabello de Shiori sobre su mano, mientras la chica se miraba al espejo, parecían estar dentro de un hospedaje.

-menos mal que al final nos pudimos deshacer de esos policías…, -respira hondo y exhala rápido.

-Hey Shiori-chan…quería preguntarte una cosa

-¿oh?, dime Kaeru-san

-e..etto…me gustaría saber si tan sólo por hoy…que vamos a ir a ese festival…¡Puedo hacerte un lindo peinado!!!, -le dice extendiendo los brazos y con chapitas en las mejillas.

-¿un peinado?

-es que siempre llevas tu hermoso cabello suelto…no digo que no se ve lindo pero…

-está bien Kaeru-san, hoy es un día para recordar…, -un acercamiento a la hija de Sasuke, -la última noche fuera de Konoha…

***********

Naruto llevaba casi a rastras a Sasuke, ya que caminaba lento y aparentemente doloroso el ninja de cabellos azules.

-estar en esa posición…y en una celda contra chakra…ha de haber sido terrible…

-cállate…

**********

-¿ah??, -se asombra Saito al ver a Shiori, quien llevaba dos coletas adornadas con una chonga roja.

-¿no…no me veo…bien?, -lo mira abrumada por su expresión.

-n..n..n..No!!! No es eso!!!!, te ves…estás genial, -la mira sonrojado

Ambos chicos parados afuera de la casa se miran enamorados, pero en ese momento Shiori puede notar un par de chicas que van camino al festival aparentemente, ya que llevan Yukatas, miran de una manera…deseable…a Saito mientras se secretean y ríen entre ellas.

-Miran a Saito…, -piensa, -es verdad…estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo conmigo…a tenerlo para mí…que no me di cuenta en que momento creció tanto…, -reflexiona al verlo hacia arriba, -y…su mirada maduró de esa manera…

-¿Shiori?, -la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡oh?

-estabas como…ida…¿estás bien?

-Saito…eres muy guapo, -le dice de la nada, sonrojándolo a más no poder.

-¿ah???, digo…jeje…Gracias…tu también eres muy linda…

-muy bien tortolos…ustedes por su lado y yo…, -saca su bazooka Kaeru, -tengo un reto con una chica de por aquí…veamos quien derriba más manzanas Rukia-chan!!!!!!, yo me llevaré ese oso!!!!, -corre desesperada hacia la feria.

*********

Sakura se ha reunido con Naruto y con Sasuke, Sasuke-chan ha sido dejado a cargo de las enfermeras en lo que ellos arreglan ciertos pendientes.

-te traje ropa…, -le enseña la maleta al Uchiha y la pone sobre la cama.

-los dejaré un momento para que hablen…, -se sale Naruto, presintiendo que saldría sobrando en la conversación.

-te importaría si me cambio?

-no, para nada…déjame ayudarte, -dice parándose y sacándole la camisa.

Puede notar que aunque el tiempo haya pasado desde aquellos días en la villa de los Uchiha donde el cuerpo de Sasuke era completamente suyo y prácticamente vivían sobre un colchón, no hay más que unas cicatrices de más en su torso, tal vez se le notaba un poco más delgado, pero sus pectorales, sus bíceps…incluso la línea alba que se marcaba sobre su abdomen seguían impecables…quizás no tan marcados…

-Sakura…

-No me digas nada…, -se limita a abrazarlo, acto que él corresponde.

**********

Como si fuera a propósito, un chico pasa hablando con alguien más de un tema que afectará los planes de Shiori…definitivamente…, justo detrás de ellos, Saito también logra escuchar…

-dicen que el ninja renegado fue asesinado esta tarde…tal vez los mismos miembros de Konoha lo mataron…yo creía en la inocencia de Sasuke Uchiha…

Tras escucharlo, ambos ninjas se voltean y lo detienen.

Era un chico de cabello negro, con un color de ojos algo extraño…el derecho…morado…y el izquierdo…rojo…, su acompañante una chica rubia de ojos azules…

-¿qué acabas de decir?

-¿oh?, no se han enterado, corre la noticia que Sasuke Uchiha fue asesinado en Konoha

Inmediatamente una escena en blanco y negro…

-Saito…quiero encontrarme con mi papá…y decirle que yo también lo amo…

La escena vuelve a Shiori y Saito sorprendidos, el globo de agua que cargaba en su mano cae al piso reventándose.

Continuará…..

Avance:

¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

-parece que hay mucho que responder…

Próximo capítulo de Saigo no Namida:

"¿Cómo que Saito no volvió?.

Espero les haya gustado, a ver si dejan un review, recuerden que este fic tiene fan service, no duden en pedir lo que gusten.

Matta ne!!


	4. Saito no regresa

Un chico pasa hablando con alguien más de un tema que afectará los planes de Shiori…definitivamente…, justo detrás de ellos, Saito también logra escuchar…

-dicen que el ninja renegado fue asesinado esta tarde…tal vez los mismos miembros de Konoha lo mataron…yo creía en la inocencia de Sasuke Uchiha…

Tras escucharlo, ambos ninjas se voltean y lo detienen.

Era un chico de cabello negro, con un color de ojos algo extraño…el derecho…morado…y el izquierdo…rojo…, su acompañante una chica rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules…

-¿qué acabas de decir?, -pregunta Saito adelantándose a su amada

-¿oh?, no se han enterado, corre la noticia que Sasuke Uchiha fue asesinado en Konoha, -responde franco Saji

Sus ojos de colores miran fijamente a los color perla de Saito, tal vez su primer encuentro no fue como lo esperaban…

Tema de entrada: _Oboetete ii yo_ –KOTOKO

Mientras suena la música se ve como de lejos la silueta de una niña se va acercando, poco a poco la silueta va creciendo hasta llegar a la de una jovencita, en un momento la silueta se recubre de color y el rostro de Shiori se distingue.

Ella mira de lado y extiende la palma de su mano de la que sale una pluma, la cual da vueltas sobre el fondo negro y da paso a el logo de NARUTO, debajo las letras SAIGO NO NAMIDA.

_nazeka nakanaka susumanai_

El espacio se recubre de fuego, era el abanico de Shiori, que tras pasar la deja a ella de espaldas.

_yoteihyou dake wa kanpeki datta na noni..._

Su cabello vuela y pueden verse marcas en su espalda desnuda.

_kyou mo nani shiteta n' darou?_

Da nuevamente la vuelta y queda de frente extiende su mano como para tomar la de aguien más.

_sonna _

El recuadro da vuelta, dejando en lugar de Shiori a Shouko.

_muzugayui you na gimon ga_

Quien igualmente sin ropa pareciera atrapar algo con las manos

_heyajuu wo umete iki sae dekinai_

Shouko camina con un pendiente brillante colgado al cuello, al lado aparece ella misma pero más acercada, sus ojos se ven rencorosos y fríos.

_DOA wo akereba sou yokatta noni_

Sasuke en la celda y Naruto en el escritorio del Hokage, se traslapan, al final los rostros de cada uno son enfocados.

_hitori _

Kotoko que estaba de espaldas miera hacia el frente mientras su cabello vuela, se escuchan los cascabeles.

_kudaranai mie ya_

Kaname, que miraba hacia el piso, levanta el rostro y sonríe malévola.

_kodawari ni gururi _

Sakura choca su puño contra su palma, detrás de ella Kaeru y Kushina que miran al horizonte.

_Makarete nakanai yakusoku shita kedo_

El cabello de Shouko vuela al viento, mientras la escena recorre el fondo, donde aparecen Naruto y Hinata mirándola incrédulos.

_kanashikerya omoikkiri naita tte ii yo_

Son enfocados uno por uno: Shiori enciende su abanico, Saito activa su byakugan, Toshiro concentra el Chidori, Takashi, levanta arena con su chakra e Ichiko hace un sello.

_hazukashii hodo kuyande ii yo_

Sasuke-chan corre por una pradera hasta quedar frente a un risco, su rostro es enfocado, mientras su cabello vuela con el viento.

_namida ga akiru kurai ni_

Shiori y Saito se besan en el bosque mientras llueve.

"_wasurereba ii yo" nante kotoba sae mo_

El lado derecho del rostro de Saji abre el ojo morado, enseguida la escena se mueve enfocando su rostro completo, pone un gesto calculador.

_kaze ga kakikeshichau nara_

Shiori parada en el cementerio frente a una tumba, el viento sopla y se lleva una flor de Sakura.

kienu hoshi ni

la mano de Shiori que estaba estirada en la primera escena, es tomada por la mano de Sakura, quien es enfocada de la misma forma que su hija.

_kawaru made oboetete ii yo_

Shiori y Shouko, paradas de espaldas, caminan dos pasos hacia su frente y se dan la vuelta, ambas sacan sus armas.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

Capítulo 4

"¿Cómo que Saito no volvió?"

La felicidad en el rostro de Shiori se había evaporado tras la noticia, cosa que es notada por los tres a su alrededor.

-¿está bien señorita?, -pregunta cordial el pelinegro.

-sí…perdón…es que yo…, -trata de disculparse, pero el dolor es demasiado, para ese momento tener la intensión de hacer las cosas ya no era suficiente y más…si esa intensión no tenía sentido ya…

-Saji-kun, será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos, sugiere Shouko al sentir la pesada aura.

-sí…nos retiramos…pero si necesitan algo, esta es mi tarjeta, somos guías de turistas, -dice sin perder su amabilidad

-Gr…Gracias…, -la toma Saito, en el mismo instante en que ve que Shiori se ha echado a correr, -disculpen, -hace reverencia y sale tras la Uchiha.

-Lamento que te enteraras así Shiori-chan…pero son los deseos de Kaname-sama…, -piensa Saji mientras mira alejarse a la pareja rápidamente.

-¿y bien?, -pregunta con cierto aire de molestia Shouko

-no habrá ningún problema…ella es realmente hermosa, -dice aún viendo en la dirección en que se marcharon.

Mientras tanto Shiori ha corrido sin parar hasta lo abierto del lugar dejando atrás la feria.

-¿por qué siempre te echas a correr así?, ¡Rayos!, -corre tras de ella Saito, sin verla entre la multitud, hasta finalmente salir de la feria y divisarla un tanto más afuera.

-¡Shio!!!, ¡Shio!!!, -corre casi alcanzándola, -¡Shiori!!, -la toma por el brazo, -¿hasta dónde piensas llegar?!, -da una rápida media vuelta poniéndosele enfrente y atrapándola contra su pecho.

-¡Saito!!!, ¡Konoha!!!!, ¡Debo llegar a Konoha!!!, -grita entre lágrimas tratando de zafarse.

-¿no íbamos para allá desde un principio??, ¿vas a irte sola corriendo hasta allá???, Por Dios Shiori…, -la abraza con toda su fuerza, rodeándole su pequeña cintura con los brazos haciendo que los intentos de huir de la hija de Sasuke caigan.

-Agg…¡Aggghhhh!!!!!, -grita liberando toda su frustración.

-Lo se, lo se tranquila, mira, debe haber una explicación para todo esto…¿lo comprendes?, -la separa un poco tomándola por el rostro y observando los ojos de la chica desbordados de lágrimas.

-¿por qué…?, cuando por fin me decidí…se hace tan tarde…, -vuelve a abrazarlo enterrándole la cara en el pecho al Hyuuga.

Guiándola paso a paso, Saito lleva a Shiori hasta unos árboles, donde se sienta él contra el tronco y recuesta a Shiori contra su pecho, mientras acaricia su cabello, para terminar de tranquilizarla.

-no puede ser que esto esté pasando…, -piensa el pelicafé.

La Uchiha rodea a Saito con sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, cierra los ojos y apoya su mejilla contra el pecho del shinobi.

-Gracias…

-ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me des las gracias…tonta…, -la abraza también.

Unos momentos después se acomoda nuevamente levantando a Shiori de la posición en que estaba, ella lo mira expectante, cuando de repente, Saito en lugar de volver a recostarse contra el árbol, la toma del mentón y le da un beso.

Al hacerlo Shiori se sonroja y al separarse lo mira enamorada, el chico le da un segundo beso, mientras cierra los ojos, acto que es correspondido por la Uchiha, que pone sus manos en las mejillas del chico.

Para ese momento los fuegos artificiales empiezan a explotar en el aire, asustando a ambos, que se separan espantados, pero inmediatamente sonríen al ver las luces en el cielo provenientes del festival.

-Shio…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…ya no quiero que sufras, -dice con su mano puesta en la mejilla de Shiori, -ten fe…por favor confía en que todo va a estar bien y ten la seguridad de que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, ¿confías en mí?

-claro que confío…, -baja la mirada avergonzada, pero el Hyuuga se la levanta en el instante.

-no debes bajar la mirada o desviarla…mira siempre al frente, para lo que te traiga la vida lo enfrentes preparada.

-Saito…, -le esboza una pequeña sonrisa reconfortada, luego se acerca a él tomándolo por el mentón lo besa, acto que se repite incesantes veces al ser correspondido por el pelicafé, quien dejándose llevar poco a poco recuesta a Shiori en la grama y besa sutilmente su cuello, la Uchiha abre los ojos sorprendida por la agradable sensación que le produce eso.

-Shiori…, -se detiene por un momento Hyuuga y la mira a los ojos, -¿estás bien con esto?, -dice al notar la posición que tenían sus manos, la derecha agarrando la cintura de Shiori y la izquierda aún en el rostro de la peliazul.

-sólo se…que me hace muy feliz estar contigo…nada más importa…, -le responde franca.

-Shiori…, -entonces voltea un poco más abajo en el cuerpo de la chica, su camisa levemente levantada mostraba su piel extremadamente blanca, tan delicada que se ajustaba exactamente a su delgada y frágil figura. Su cintura parecía ser la desencadenante de aquellas afiladas caderas.

Pasando su mano por el abdomen de la chica lo siente, -es verdad…tan suave…, -al terminar su recorrido hasta su ombligo aprieta la mano en puño.

-Perdóname…, la levanta del piso y estando sentada la abraza, -este no es el lugar…ni tampoco el momento…

-…Saito…, -está intrigada por tal acción, mientras es rodeada por los brazos del Hyuuga.

-Te amo saito…, -termina al comprender a la perfección las palabras de su acompañante, cierra los ojos sintiéndose refugiada en su pecho.

**********

-Aunque en un principio le costó reaccionar, luego se puso como loca…gritaba que le devolvieran a su hijo…sentí horrible…, -le comenta Sakura a Sasuke, mientras siguen en la habitación.

-realmente me sorprende…para serte franco no pensé que fuera cierto…, -responde intranquilo el peliazul

-¿Qué ella iba a tener un hijo?

-Sakura…

-lo se…créeme que no estoy reprochándote nada…se muy bien como estuvieron las cosas… ¿sabes?, estuve tratando con él un buen rato, es un niño muy lindo, parece que todo lo que ha hecho Kotoko con él es bueno.

-¿y…cómo se llama?

-…no lo creerás… su nombre es Sasuke…, tal parece que el destino tenía deparado que si tú tenías un hijo se llamaría igual a ti, ¿recuerdas cuando esperábamos a Shiori? Uno de esos días yo te dije que si la bebé era niño se llamaría como tú…

-y yo te dije que si eso querías estaba bien…entonces saliste con que si era niña le pondrías Shio…

-y al final terminamos llamándola Shiori, -le sonríe melancólica, cosa que él nota, junto con las lágrimas que se asoman a los verdes ojos de Haruno.

-no más lágrimas Sakura…

-no…no son lágrimas, es sólo que…, -no puede evitar empezar a llorar frente a él. Sasuke se acerca un poco más a ella, le quita las manos de la cara mientras se tapaba y la abraza, ella hace lo mismo, los sentimientos de soledad, de felicidad, de rencor, de justicia se han entremezclado en su interior, por ahora al menos es feliz pudiendo rodear nuevamente a Sasuke con sus brazos y estando entre los suyos.

-perdóname…por favor perdóname…, -le susurra mientras el llanto de Sakura se intensifica.

**********

El chico rubio sigue a una chica un tanto más pequeña en medio de una especie de bosque bajo techo.

-¡Y verás todo lo que hay!!!, ¡Encontré tantas cosas!!!!, ¡Vamos apresúrate!!!!, -lo toma de la mano, -al hacerlo un pequeño mono cae de uno de los árboles sobre la cabeza de Hikari.

-otra vez tú…, -se miran frente a frente el monito y Kotaro.

-¡Kotaro deja de ver así a Momo!!!, -le pega un puñetazo en el estómago la joven a su novio y vuelve a tomarlo de la mano, -y tú Momo…¿por qué eres tan lindo…? Hasta haces que me sonroje, ¡ah!, -pone ambas manos en sus mejillas avergonzada.

-ella…quiere más a ese mono que a mí… -piensa Kotaro con ojos de raya y punto.

-¿quieres algo de tomar Kotaro?, -lo mira más tranquila y normal

-¿ah?, claro…¿quieres que te acompañe o que vaya por ellos?

-¿ir por quienes?, ¿a dónde te vas¡¡¡?

-por…¿los refrescos?

-ah….

Kotaro se tapa un ojo con la palma de su mano y luego la mira sonriente.

*********

-¡Hay por Dios!!! ¡Konoha!!!, -celebra Kaeru mientras caminan ya a unos cuantos metros de la puerta principal de la villa.

-en verdad extrañabas mucho tu hogar…lo lamento Kaeru-san, -la mira culpable Shiori

-¿ehhhh?, no para nada, es sólo que ya fue mucho aire puro, regresemos a nuestra tierra natal

-¿oye Shio y que es lo primero que haremos?, -la mira Saito intrigado.

-iremos a ver al Hokage, -responde seria.

*********

-sí…lo se, ellos viene hacia acá, -se levanta Naruto de su silla y mira por la ventana, dándole la espalda a su acompañante, -parece nervioso, mueve sus manos hechas puño como tratando de golpear algo hasta que finalmente lo hace y voltea al escritorio, estrellando su mano contra éste.

-Aunque seamos unos canallas…maldición!, seremos unos malditos, pero no podemos hacer nada más!!!

-¿entonces doy la orden Hokage-sama?, -pregunta el capitán Hyuuga.

-Neji…, -lo mira con cierta culpabilidad, -sí…tráiganme aquí a Hyuuga Saito…para que también muera…, -se da la vuelta molesto consigo mismo.

-a la orden…, -se retira de un soplido Neji.

-¡Rayos!!...Shiori…., -se pasa la mano por el cabello preocupado.

**********

-así que ese es el plan…¿pero estás seguro Sasuke-kun?, -pregunta Sakura aún en aquella casa junto al Uchiha.

-si…si el chico viene conmigo habrá más posibilidades.

-me refiero a tu condición…no…no me gusta nada la idea…, -se levanta cruzada de brazos cual tuviera escalofríos.

-Sakura…, tu deber ahora será cuidar de Shiori…con todo lo que va a pasar…ella va a necesitarte mucho, -se levanta también y le pone la mano en el hombro.

-sí…tienes razón…, -voltea hacia él y toma una de sus manos entre las suyas, -por favor…ya no te expongas…, -lo mira preocupada.

**********

En la entrada de Konoha un gran revuelo se había armado.

-¿pero qué les pasa??, acabamos de llegar, somos ninjas de Konoha!!, -se pone Kaeru frente a los chicos, quienes están tomados de la mano.

-Una misión muy importante ha sido encomendada a Hokage-sama, y explícitamente se nos pidió que Hyuuga Saito viniera con nosotros, como sea…

-momento, se acaban de dar cuenta de nuestro arribo y ¿ya me quieren en una misión?, -pregunta incrédulo

-¿y cómo que el Hokage?, ¿fue mi papá quien hizo todo esto??, ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es este???!!

-Shio…, -le aprieta fuerte la mano el Hyuuga.

-está bien…si es lo que dice Hokage-sama lo haré, pero deberán darnos una buena explicación.

-muy listo muchacho, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18…, -responde aún expectante

-muy bien, acompáñanos

-Saito…, -se reusa a soltarlo su novia, -quiero hablar con mi papá primero Saito…

-Shio…, -la mira compartiéndole confianza, recordándole con una mirada lo que habían hablado horas antes, por lo que la chica lo suelta.

-está bien…ten cuidado…

Regalándole una última sonrisa a ella y a Kaeru desaparece junto a las otras personas.

Un viento helado sopla en ese preciso instante, el cabello de Shiori vuela, -¿qué rayos te traes entre manos papá…?

-Saito-kun…, -es lo único que profiere Kaeru

*********

Han aparecido en las cavernas donde se encierran a los fugitivos peligrosos, donde recientemente había estado Sasuke.

-¿cuál es la misión?, -pregunta hasta enojado el joven al ver que no nada claro

-voy a explicártelo ahora Saito, -aparece frente a él Sasuke, que ayudado de Sakura camina hasta él.

-no puede ser…, -abre grandes los ojos Saito, -se supone que usted está muerto…¿qué rayos están jugando ahora?, ¿por qué dicen una cosa cuando la realidad es otra??!!, ¿acaso no se imagina lo mal que se puso Shiori al enterarse??, Sasuke-san!!!

-¿lo sabes?, -pregunta sin entender

-nos enteramos por algunos rumores…pero eso no importa, ¿Qué está pasando??

-seré claro, -a partir de ahora…tu también morirás, -lo mira lúgubre

-¿moriré…?, -adopta pose de combate

-No Saito…, necesitamos tu ayuda, sabemos que tienes en tu poder una de la piedras

Al escuchar tales palabras Saito se pone hasta pálido

-no se de qué está hablando…

-yo si lo se…Saito-kun…y si tu dices amar tanto a Shiori, debes estar de acuerdo conmigo…con nosotros, vamos a fingir nuestra muerte porque planeamos ir tras Kaname, que ha estado reuniendo las piedras de los elementos…para capturar a Shiori…los tiene vigilados…por eso si desaparecemos de la vida de Shiori, Kaname no notará que estamos tras de ella.

-¿está buscando a Shiori?...pero el objetivo de esa mujer era destruir Konoha…

-porque dentro de Konoha estaba la piedra de la hoja Saito, -se escucha una voz que lo deja pasmado, era Kotoko que encerrada tras la reja le pone al tanto.

-Kotoko…

-¿y bien que dices?

-Yo…no puedo traicionar de esa manera a Shiori…ella ha sufrido tanto…a pasado por tantos terribles momentos que…, -niega con la cabeza.

-¿entonces qué?, ¿dejamos que la mate?

-lo que quieren es ahorrarle una angustia…pero a cambio llenan su vida de dolor…¿qué no lo entienden??

-es que es la única forma Saito…créeme que pensé mucho esto…, -interviene Sasuke.

Saito aprieta los puños y baja la mirada, -si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…lo haré por ella…

De ese momento han pasado tres días, en los cuales Kaeru y Shiori se han instalado en Konoha, de vuelta a la casa de los Uchiha, dentro de la villa del Abanico por petición de Sakura Haruno.

-me parece tan extraño…que ya hayan pasado tantos días y no hayan informes de la tal misión…¿tu sabías algo al respecto Sakura-san?, -pregunta Shiori que mira por la ventana.

-se que regresaban hoy…pronto tendremos que ir a recibirlos…bueno eso si quieres…

-¿cómo?, ¡hoy regresan!!!, por fin volverá Saito…voy a cambiarme, -sale corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Dios mío…, -piensa Sakura en lo que vendrá.

Continuará…

Avance:

Un mar de lágrimas se desata… (Shiori sostiene en sus manos una bincha negra con el símbolo de Konoha, estaba ensangrentada)

Una lucha interior por encontrar el verdadero significado de las acciones…(Saito le pega al piso mientras la oscuridad de la noche lo envuelve)

Un par de ojos bicolor aparecen en la vida de aquella joven… (Saji está frente a la casa de Sakura)

Próximo capítulo de Saigo no Namida:

Morado y Rojo

No se lo pierdan!!


	5. Un vistazo más allá

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

UN VISTAZO MÁS ALLÁ…

-No hay más…otra opción…, -niega Sasuke teniendo frente a él a Kaname que lo mira con el odio reflejado en las pupilas.

-¡¡¡¡Sakura-san me dijo que no permitiera que usted usara su chakra!!!, -le grita Saito bajándole el brazo a Sasuke cuya palma apuntaba hacia el cielo.

El viento soplaba con gran intensidad…la ráfaga hacia volar los cabellos de los shinobis de cabellos azul y café.

-me tocará…pedir perdón…, -sonríe irónico el Uchiha

-Así que el poder de recuperación de la serpiente blanca…pero ¿te quedará chakra suficiente para hacer algo como eso? ¿Sasuke?, -lo reta Kaname

-ni siquiera fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta que nos había encontrado…va a matarnos…, -empieza a perder la confianza Saito, aprieta los puños al sentirse incompetente.

Los ojos de Sasuke han comenzado a sangrar…en un parpadeo su Sharingan azul se convierte en estrella.

-¡Amateratsu!

La escena es invadida por llamas negras.

Las escenas se superponen unas a otras

-¡Saito!!!!, -grita Sasuke siendo separado del chico empujados ambos por una corriente de chakra que los hace rodar colina abajo, estrellándose con rocas y aplastando ramitas de arbustos con cada vuelta sobre si mismos.

-Shio…ri…, -cierra lentamente los ojos el Hyuuga mientras las corrientes de sangre que brotan de su cabeza bajan por su mejilla y su frente.

-No me da para hacer el Kirin…si lo hiciera acabaría con ella en un segundo…, -entonces voltea hacia el cielo y lo mira aún nublado y relampagueante, -¿Raigeki Chidori…?, -entonces se toma la camisa apretándola contra su pecho, el dolor ya era insoportable…, -¡Demonios!!!, -grita Sasuke arrodillado y casi sin aliento.

******

-él…ya no…, -sale de una habitación de hospital una enfermera, que parada frente a Sakura la mira triste, -parece que fue el mismo quien contó su flujo de chakra, su sistema nervioso está colapsando por eso es que padece de temblores…pero él está en algún lado, menos aquí…lo lamento…, -hace reverencia y deja a Sakura frente a la puerta, quien pone su mano en ella y se desliza al sentirse incompetente, -yo…te lo dije…no te expongas…no te expongas…no!!!!!!, -le pega de puñetazos a la puerta.

******

-yo quería estar contigo en tu despertar…, -Shiori toma de la mano a Saito, quien recostado en la cama del hospital y vendado de cabeza la mira al abrir lentamente los ojos.

Saito la recibe con una pequeña sonrisa, -gracias…pero…¿quién eres?, -la mira intrigado.

Shiori lo suelta y niega con la cabeza.

*******

-ese baka neko de nuevo…, -piensa Saito en una imagen de Saji con orejitas de gatito y una flecha que señala su mano puesta en el hombro de Shiori.

********

-él lo es todo para mí…me gustaría tanto que volviera…, -le habla Shiori a Saito mientras están sentados en el jardín.

-¿él?, -pregunta el pelicafé

-sí…lo extraño tanto…a mí…Sai…, -en ese momento un recuerdo de Sakura diciéndole que no había que presionar a Saito a recordar viene a su mente.

-¿Sai?

-no…escuchaste mal…

Esperen todo esto y más en próximas emisiones!!!

Gracias por leer!!!


	6. Morado y Rojo

-Ahora las puestas están cerradas y todo lo que podía esperar que pasara ya pasó…sólo quería encontrar una manera para sacarte de todo esto…para darte felicidad, pero se ha vuelto tan difícil con el paso del tiempo…que me parece imposible pensar que algún día estaremos verdaderamente libres, fuertes…lejos de lo que parece ahora la inminente y cruel realidad…

Se escucha la voz de Saito en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que un relámpago alumbra su rostro, lucía cansado y agobiado.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"Morado y Rojo"

Han pasado tres días desde que Sasuke y Saito emprendieron camino fuera de Konoha con el fin de emboscar a Uzumaki Kaname, para ello, fingieron la muerte del Sannin Uchiha y esperan el momento para declarar al Hyuuga como caído en batalla, al ser asignado a una misión inmediatamente a su regreso a la villa, cosa que Shiori y Kaeru no vieron con buenos ojos.

OFICINA DEL HOKAGE-KONOHA

-¡Hokage-sama!!, ¡Hokage-sama!!!, -se hacen presentes ante él dos shinobis cuyas expresiones y tonos denotaban angustia.

-¿qué pasa ttebayo??, -se alarma el rubio y los mira expectante a cada uno.

-Hokage-sama…parece que los planes han cambiado, un equipo médico trae de vuelta a Hyuuga Saito a la villa, los reportes son que fueron emboscados, no se sabe que fue de la criminal buscada…pero "el shinobi" que iba con el chico parece que también se encuentra en esas condiciones, según las órdenes de Sakura-sama serán enviados a las barracas señor.

-¿estás diciendo…que nuestro plan falló…?, -pregunta anonadado y bajando la mirada preocupado.

-lo sentimos Hokage-sama…, -reverencian y esperan nuevas órdenes.

-muy bien…quiero a todos los jounins y chuunins en la sala de convenciones, tenemos que planear una nueva estrategia…

6 HORAS ANTES

Saito y Sasuke se habían detenido, la llegada de la noche les recordaba el número de días que llevaban caminando.

-otra noche más…, -mira hacia las estrellas el Hyuuga, quien enseguida es halado por la camisa por el padre de su novia, quien lo agacha entre los arbustos.

-¿cómo puede ser que no lo notes…?, -lo mira casi decepcionado, -hay tres personas más adelante

-perdóneme Sasuke-san…por un momento olvide en donde estaba…

-no puedes darte el lujo de perder la noción de la realidad, pero supongo que eso es normal si eres un simple aldeano durante casi toda la vida

-soy un shinobi de Konoha como usted…

-¿cómo yo…?, -sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza

-que hombre más sarcástico…, -piensa, mientras lo mira con ojos de raya y punto, -pero…puede que sea verdad…es verdad…no le llego ni a los talones si nos ponemos a comparar.

-lo que dije no es para que filosofaras, mira, -señala hacia delante, -no se siente una presencia muy poderosa…

Los ojos de aquel chico que irradiaban claridad se dilataron de un momento a otro, al ver desaparecer a las personas que estaban un poco más adelante.

-¿se dieron cuenta de que estábamos aquí?

-no…, si fuera así, no hubieran desaparecido a su señuelo…a menos que…, -empieza a mirar hacia todas partes Sasuke, aún sin activar su Sharingan.

-¡Byakugan!!, invoca el chico al ver la actitud de Sasuke y sigue su ejemplo.

-ustedes se mueven casi igual…son unos mocosos llenos de juventud, -se le dibuja de nuevo la sonrisa al peliazul.

-¿movernos igual?, ¿lo dice por Shiori?

-deben aprender a moverse sin ser guiados por el adulto, pensar por ustedes mismos

-Lee-sensei…si…puede ser Sasuke-san, pero yo no he recibido un entrenamiento ninja tan…no…no es eso…no soy fuerte ahora…es más no soy un ninja que se compare siquiera al nivel que tenía mi padre a mi edad, no sé por qué me pidió que yo viniera…a esta misión.

-es porque tienes un gran espíritu Saito y eres quien mejor conoce a mi hija, seré franco, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y yo, necesitamos de tu fuerza, -lo mira convencido.

-no es que Sasuke-san con todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, diga ese tipo de cosas todos los días…, -piensa el muchacho al verlo., -muchas gracias Sasuke-san.

-con tan sólo que no te maten y no te entrometas en mi camino no faltará más.

-oh…mm..como usted diga…

Unos segundos después se escucha una voz femenina proveniente de atrás de ellos.

-parece que tu ya te habías percatado de mi presencia Uchiha…

Sasuke y Saito voltean ante el llamado de atención.

-la verdad sólo estaba dándote tiempo para que te dignaras a aparecer, -la mira a los ojos, aquellos azules de alguna manera tan iguales a los de su amigo el Hokage.

-Ka…Kaname…Uzumaki…, -la reconoce Saito. -¿cómo supo que estábamos aquí???

-jaja, esto parecía una cacería de un perro siguiendo su propia cola, justo en su trasero, pero el muy estúpido no lo nota.

Tras sus el dibujo de un perrito siguiendo su propia cola aparece en pantalla.

-¿quiere decir que estaba tras nosotros?

-lo estuvo todo el tiempo Saito, -responde Sasuke

-¿Qué???, -se espanta el joven

-sí lo que querías era luchar no debiste haber armado tanto teatro Sasuke, -lo mira la villana

-Sasuke-san supo todo el tiempo que saliendo de Konoha ella vendría por nosotros…, -razona Saito, -nunca supo su localización…y menos lo de las piedras…o si?, -el delirio empieza a invadir la serenidad de Saito.

-vine para que me devuelvas la piedra, -deja de ver a Sasuke y posa su mirada ahora en Saito

-¿la piedra?, -¿eso era…?, ¿me trajo porque sabía que ella vendría por la piedra no es así???, -mira furioso y pidiendo explicación a Sasuke.

-siempre hay que tener cartas bajo la manga, pero yo ya te expliqué mis propósitos no te dejes invadir por la locura niño, -le responde serio

El chakra que emanaba Kaname era tal que las flores y hojas a su alrededor temblaban en vibración

-esto no tardará mucho…, -sonríe la Uzumaki, ya tengo trabajando en eso a dos de mis mejores implementos, no te preocupes Sasuke, pronto todo será resuelto, -mientras dice eso las imágenes de Shouko y Saji caminando dentro de la villa de la hoja vienen a escena.

-sabes que eso es buena información… y lo has dicho por dos razones existentes, una es que piensas acabar con nosotros ahora…y nos das más preocupaciones a tu parecer y la segunda es…que quieres hacer más interesante esto, pero te diré algo, -anuncia Saito, -hemos venido aquí para acabar contigo, para que ceses ya de tanta estupidez!!!

-otro chico muy hablador, -voztesa, -tal parece que en Konoha hay sólo gente hiperactiva y otros pocos inteligentes…no me he olvidado la forma en que sonsacaste a los Uchiha en mi contra Sasuke…

-no habían más opciones, fue un largo recorrido aquel…, -se miran expectantes los dos veteranos de batalla.

La situación está tensa, no hay movimiento alguno

-me parece tan raro que esté aquí sola…., -piensa Saito sin sentir más energías ni haber observado nada con su biakugan, -pero si es así…todo saldrá como Sasuke-san dijo…

***recuerdo***

-ella vendrá sola, porque no le interesa que otras personas actúen a sus costados, siempre ha sido así y no creo que cambie de estrategia ahora, por eso lo que vamos a hacer entonces es…

***fin del recuerdo***

-esperar…esperar…y estar listo para cuando Sasuke-san me diga que tengo que actuar…, -traga Saliva ante la situación tan inminentemente peligrosa.

-lo lamento tanto pero…esta conversación se ha tornado muy aburrida, -dice Sasuke mientras desenvaina su espada la entierra en la tierra e inmediatamente después hace los sellos del tornado chidori, -desencadenando el tornado en forma de dragón eléctrico contra Kaname, cosa que Saito aprovecha como buen señuelo para correr en la dirección opuesta y llevar acabo su técnica Junken, pero Kaname lo ve venir y aún paralizada por el chidori le devuelve con la técnica del sellador de vidas –INICHI NO FUIN SARETA-, -el Hyuuga recibe de golpe la técnica y es lanzado metros atrás.

Las plantas a su alrededor se habían vuelto plateados, pero el muchacho logra reaccionar y verse estable ante el ataque.

-veo que después de todo ya no eres un simple insecto…

Al mencionar el comentario todo a su alrededor empezó a verse tambaleante

-ya veo…me atrapaste en tu Sharingan sin que yo siquiera lo notara…

Sasuke-san…, -voltea hacia él Saito y lo ve jadeante, -tras haber usado su chidori…y ahora el Aoi Sharingan…está gastando mucho su chakra…y si lo que dice Sakura-san es verdad la cosa va a complicarse.

-acabaremos esto rápido, -el Aoi sharingan adopta forma de estrella, -AMATERATSU, -los ojos de Sasuke empiezan a sangrar, pero el precio vale tras presenciar como el fuego negro inunda el lugar donde estaba Kaname.

-¡No debe gastar tu chakra de esa forma!!!, -corre hacia él Saito

-¡Te dije que no te movieras!!!, -le grita viendo como las llamas se desvían hacia Saito, quien se queda parado estupefacto al ver la consecuencia de sus actos.

Sasuke cierra los ojos deteniendo así su técnica, pero enseguida volviendo el Mangekio Aoi Sharingan e invocando ahora el TSUKIOMI, -pero Kaname cierra sus ojos ante la oportunidad de eludirlo y trata de deshacerse de Saito invocando un Futón en esos segundos.

El cual s bloqueado por el chidori nagashi de Sasuke, mientras Saito se reincorpora y corre hacia él, llegando a su lado.

El miedo en sus ojos eres fácilmente apreciable, era una batalla de otro nivel.

-¡Katón Goukakio no jutsu!!, -invoca el controlador de fuego alejando un poco más a Kaname de ellos.

-Sasuke-san…, -lo mira sintiéndose inútil y miserable Saito, -Sakura-san…me pidió que por favor cuidara de usted…pero es usted quien ha esquivado todos esos ataques por mí…le pido que ya no se preocupe y no malgaste su chakra de esa forma, -dice mientras le baja el brazo derecho que ya tenía en el aire para efectuar su otra técnica, -se que no tengo para nada el nivel que se necesita en una batalla como esta…pero déjeme intentarlo, yo vine para salvar a Shiori, no para ser una carga.

-como quieras…, -no se sabe si lo que se dibujo en su rostro fue una pequeña sonrisa o un gesto de amargura.

Sasuke observa como Saito a emprendido carrera en dirección de Kaname y entrecierra los ojos esperando para ver "qué es lo que puede hacer", -pero esto no acabará aquí si no uso…eso…, -piensa y pasa su mano tocando su sello maldito, la expresión en su rostro cambia a cierto grado de preocupación y asombro.

Saito y Kaname se enfrentaban a nivel de Taijutsu, sus movimientos muy similares a los de Rock Lee, tan ligero y audaz pero visiblemente agitado y comprometido.

En un movimiento Saito pone contra piso a Kaname y presiona todos los puntos de chakra que puede y con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le proporciona, pero es empujado hacia atrás con las piernas de Kaname, quien se para y se limpia la sangre que salía de su boca.

-eso fue excelente…, -dice, entonces Saito observa tembloroso como Kaname tiene en su mano la piedra que él llevaba en el bolsillo, el cristal con el símbolo de Konoha que encontró en la montaña de Shiniyama hace tres años, el cual ahora goteaba…su sangre…

El chico se tambalea recuperándose del vértigo cuando poniendo su mano en el costado nota la filtración de sangre hacia el exterior.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos, -esto…solamente esto pude hacer…, -piensa dando dos pasos hacia atrás, en un momento ve como una gran ráfaga de viento lo empuja y logra escuchar la voz de Sasuke llamándolo pero cierra sus ojos y rueda empujado por el viento, hasta estrellarse contra una piedra directamente con su cabeza.

Las líneas de sangre empiezan a bajar, cuando un segundo impacto lo alcanza y nuevamente lo rebota hacia un poco más abajo y cae de lado contra un árbol.

-¿qué estoy…haciendo…?...Shio…, -cierra los ojos.

Arriba, Sasuke quien también había sido empujado por el futón, se levanta el Sharingan es sus ojos invade toda la escena, puede verse un lugar oscuro, cierta clase de material membranoso sale del piso, están parados él y Kaname de frente.

-los niños…si son niños buenos…hay que tenerles paciencia…pero si son niños malos…hay que tenerles más paciencia aún…, -dice serio

-¿ho, qué dices?, -es más…¿dónde rayos estamos?, ¿ es otra vez tu Tsukiomi?, pero no siento ningún dolor miles de veces…, -lo mira burlona

-no para nada…este lugar…es el lugar del ritual…

-¿el ritual?

-en este lugar Orochimaru quería que yo le entregara mi cuerpo…lo recuerdo muy bien…, -sonríe macabro

-sé que a Orochimaru lo asimilaste tú…, no me digas…¿me vas a comer a mi también?, déjame contarte algo Sasuke

Uchiha la mira expectante

-mi cuerpo y mi alma están cubiertos de veneno…

-jaja, eso lo se…pero si el veneno de una serpiente no ha podido matarme una pequeña marmota no significará nada…

-¿sabes que estás muriendo?

-ese no es un tema que a ti te incumba

-mm…oye…¿y si soy yo la que te asimilo primero?, -dice sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo ya está todo cubierto por el material de la estancia.

Sasuke abre los ojos nuevamente en el bosque, de inmediato el sello de su cuerpo se desata haciéndolo caer al piso retorciéndose del dolor grita, -¡¡¡AAggggghhh!!!!,pero logra estabilizarse arrodillándose y apoyándose de codos, -¡¡¡Aggghhhh!!!, ¡¡¡Ahhhhhggg!!!

Saito que estaba más abajo no escucha nada.

Unos minutos después el sello regresa a su sitio, pero los ojos de Sasuke pierden su color al desvanecerse y cae desmayado en el piso.

******

-Nanako…, -está Hinata guardando la caja que encontró el otro día, pero ha apartado algunas cosas, la mantita que se veía salida en un principio la a doblado.

Un par de lágrimas se dibujan en sus ojos, pero las limpia en seguida para no derramarlas.

-no…te dije que no iba a llorar más Naruto-kun…, son casi 15 años…pero yo…, -entonces vuelve a hacer lo mismo que hizo y tras limpiarse las lágrimas se levantó tomando con su mano la manta y cerrando la bodega.

*******

TIEMPO ACTUAL

-Parece que el arribo del escuadrón que fue a la misión va a tardarse un poco…, -comenta Sakura tratando de tranquilizar un poco el ímpetu de Shiori quien parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por ve que Saito apareciera.

-cuando llegué aquí de vuelta…estaba realmente triste por…lo que sucedió con…él…, -dice al no saber como referirse a Sasuke.

-¿lo que sucedió con él?, -pregunta sin entender la pelirosada.

-si…mi…mi…eh…Sasuke-san…, mi papá…, -termina sorprendida de haber podido decirlo, -pero aún no comprendo que fue exactamente lo que sucedió con él…

-hubo una emboscada, él estaba…

-no…espera…tal vez…si me entero de eso ahora, mi cara se llenará de lágrimas otra vez y no puedo permitir que Saito me vea así…después de todo el viene de una misión muy difícil, lo mejor que puedo hacer es mostrarle mi sonrisa, -termina animosa, pero con apariencia fingida, Sakura pudo ver en sus ojos los destellos de la amargura que quedaron ella, desde aquel entonces…

-no tienes que hacer eso…, -la rodea con sus brazos hasta abrazarla fuerte, acaricia sus cabellos azul negro con la mano derecha, -no escondas lo que sientes…si quieres llorar…entonces llora…, -tras esas palabras los ojos de Shiori se llenaron de brillo que enseguida se convirtió en agua.

-ma…mamá…, -se desató el llanto

Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron del mismo brillo que los de Shiori, pero ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía.

-quise decirlo desde hace ya mucho tiempo…cuando me enteré de la historia… todo tuvo sentido…, -dice mientras se separa para verla, -puse encontrar en ustedes tantas cosas…buscaba tantas cosas…y ahora…las tengo…, -dice enfocando su mirada en los ojos de Sakura y sonriendo al ver que son del mismo color que los suyos.

-perdóname si no te había dicho nada antes…pero yo…

-siempre hay un lugar…y un tiempo, destinado para todo…puede que este lugar y este momento estuvo destinado para que nos pusiéramos a llorar, -se ríe un poco Sakura.

-mi papá me dijo que me amaba…yo vine a decirle que yo siento lo mismo…pero ya no pude…

Ante el comentario, Sakura no supo que responderle.

-él lo sabía…él lo sabe…aunque nosotros no somos nada para merecer tu amor…después de todo tú…

-son mis padres…soy tu hija…la hija de Sasuke-san…, -la mira animosa

-si…si!, tienes razón!, -le sonríe mostrándose reconfortada, -eres hermosa Shiori…, yo sabía que su hija…sería una chica preciosa

-muchas gracias…aunque a veces…soy muy débil…

-es normal sentir debilidad de vez en cuando…apoyarte en alguien…pero lo más importante es que cuando la persona en quien te apoyaste necesita de ti, tu estés ahí para que él se apoye en ti.

-que…lindo…, -le sonríe

En ese momento llegan los Shinobis pasando por la entrada de la villa.

Shiori se para buscando a Saito entre la multitud, su cara que mostraba una gran sonrisa se fue opacando poco a poco al ver que entre las filas no llegaba su Hyuuga.

-¿Saito?...¿Saito???

Entonces alguien le pone la mano en el hombro, ella voltea feliz pensando que es Saito, pero se lleva a sorpresa de ver ante ella al chico de ojos bicolor, se pierde en la profundidad de los ojos rojo y morado.

-Shiori-san…

-el chico de la feria…¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-fui aceptado como parte de los shinobis de Konoha, sigo siendo guía turístico pero…

Shiori se limita a sonreírle demostrándole que no le importa mucho lo que le dice comparado con la necesidad de encontrar a Saito.

-me mandaron de la enfermería a buscarla.

La palabra le borró la sonrisa, -¿enfermería?

-Trajeron de emergencia a Hyuuga Saito, parece que está inconsciente, puedo escoltarla…

Los ojos de Shiori están dilatados, su cabello vuela con el viento que sopla.

-¿Saito… está… herido?

Continuará…

Avance:

Shiori se encuentra con la peor de las realidades jamás pensadas.

-gracias pero…¿quién eres?, -pregunta Saito

Naruto y Hinata revelan un secreto que ellos mismos enterraron hace casi 15 años

-¿Naruto…tu tuviste una hija con Hinata…antes que a Kotaro?, -la voz de Sasuke

La sentencia para Sasuke está dicha.

-el día que uses tu el poder de tu sello el veneno se liberará y entonces…, -habla Tsunade

El poder de las piedras reunidas es…

Próximo capítulo de Saigo no Namida

"Nanako"

No se lo pierdan!!!!!!


	7. Nanako

-¿puedo pasar?, -pregunta Shiori desde afuera de la habitación.

-adelante señorita, el joven está despierto, -la recibe la enfermera y le abre la puerta mostrándole una sonrisa alentadora, cosa que para Shiori fue un augurio de buenas noticias

-Muchas gracias, -reverencia y entra topándose con la figura de Saito recostado sobre la cama mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, el viento hacia que los mechones que colgaban en su frente volaran un poco, aún cuando la mayoría estaban cubiertos por las vendas en su cabeza.

-pero…hay algo que debo decirle señorita, el joven aún…, -trata de argumentar la enfermera peliroja.

-no se preocupe…eh…, -mira el letrerito con el nombre que llevaba en el pecho, -Ayame-san, -sonríe y se dirige hacia Saito.

-me tenías demasiado preocupada, cuando Saji-san me dijo que estabas en la enfermería pensé que era algo realmente grave, gracias al cielo que no…pero, oh!! disculpa mi falta de delicadeza…eso debe dolerte, -lo mira curiosa.

-la verdad es que si me duele un poco, -sonríe el chico, -pero aparte de eso…creo que tengo otros problemas más grandes…, -suena un poco depresivo.

-¿otros problemas?, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer sabes bien que…, -en ese momento nota que la mirada de Saito para ella no es la misma de siempre, -¿te sientes bien?, -se preocupa un poco.

-si…en lo que cabe…, -se encoje un poco de hombros

-es que te noto…raro, no pareces tu mismo

-es que yo…no se como debería comportarme…, -la mira avergonzado, después de todo tener ante él una niña tan bonita es estresante.

-jaja ¿y eso que significa?, ya hemos hablado varias veces de esto…pero si tu quieres yo podría…, -se acerca ligeramente hacia él intentando besarlo, pero es detenida de los hombros por las manos de Saito que la sujetan.

-¿Saito?

-sí…me dijeron que ese era mi nombre…, -ante el comentario Shiori retrocede espantada, -lo lamento…muchas gracias por venir a verme…pero no puedo besarte si no se quien eres…, -desvía la mirada.

Tema de entrada: **SCENARIO** (Sugiyama Noriaki) (Naruto All Stars versión)

_**Sabita kokoro no**_

Sasuke levanta la cabeza de un lado y del otro Kaname

_**tobira no kagi wa **_

_Sakura voltea hacia el frente haciendo volar las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos._

_**itsumo chikaku de **_

Naruto y Hinata se separan para que alguien de atrás pase por delante de ellos, era Shouko.

_**Waratte iru kara **_

Shiori que estaba de espaldas voltea completamente, mientras la luz le hace los efectos de alas, el efecto de luz hace luego el logo de SAIGO NO NAMIDA

_**Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara  
**_Kotaro corre de la mano junto a Hikarai y corriendo del otro lado venía Toshiro, se encuentran, al final una estampida de animales pasa encima de los chicos y Hikari sólo se ríe

_**Dakeruketeyuku yami no ame ga futte mo  
**__Kaeru sentada en Ichiraku Ramen, come de un plato enorme, sus mejillas están rosas_

_**Kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wa **_

Sasuke-chan pinta con unas crayolas y enseña el dibujo de un gato, la escena cierra en una fotografía

_**Kanaete miseru, kizu ga fukaku nattemo**_

_Saito sentado en la cama del hospital ve feliz a la puerta donde aparece Shiori_

_**Shin ji tsuzukete ima no bokura wa dakara **_

La escena se transforma en Saito cayendo desmayado en la nada de un lado de fondo morado y shiori que flota del otro lado en un fondo rojo

_**me wo sorasazu, hashiri tsuzuketeraru**_

Ellos desaparecen y los colores de fondo se funden en los ojos de Saji que camina como si nada por la villa, en el último instante un par de orejitas de gato le aparecen en la cabeza.

_**Itsumademo kawaru kotononai omoi mo,  
**_De los pies hacia arriba, golpeando el piso con el tacón del zapato, es enfocada Ayame, quien vestida de enfermera se acomoda el gorrito de la cruz y sonríe.

_**Mijukuna tenshi wa ima mo sagashite iru **_

La escena se inunda de luz y las alas rosadas resplandecientes de un ángel aparecen poco a poco, en un enfoque de cerca se distingue la figura de Shiori pero de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

_**Moshimo mirari ni, hikari ga nai no ni wa totemo **_

La shiori rubia se transforma en Shiori normal, quien voltea de lado y estira la mano siendo cogida con Yami Shiori, quien la mira con sus ojos alargados.

_**kaete miseru, subete no omoide terasu yo, massugu **_

Los ojos de Yami Shiori se traslucen dando paso a los de Shouko, quien los cierra mientras por efecto de la luz que proviene de su pendiente su cabello vuela._****_

Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite iru daro 

Las 5 piedras de las naciones están reunidas formando una estrella, mientras brillan las manos de un hombre están por encima como sintiendo su calor, la escena se desplaza rápido hacia arriba, era Naruto.

_**Chotto kokoro no naka de kono hira wo mimi ni shiteta  
**_Shiori levanta lentamente su abanico y lo pone en posición de combate frente a su cara.

_**Kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashiterundarou **_

En un terreno desértico, Naruto voltea a gran velocidad a la derecha y ve parada a Shouko, su mirada sigue avanzando y se topa con que Shiori también estaba allí.

_**Zutto yume no chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru  
**_Sasuke mira hacia el cielo de noche, cierra sus ojos y el del izquierdo le sale sangre que rueda por su mejilla, escena seguida una gota de sangre cae en la mano de Toshiro a quien le ha sucedido lo mismo y se sorprende.

_**Sabita kokoro no  
**_Sakura rodeada de una luz brillante mira sorprendida

_**Tobira no kagi wa  
**_Sasuke rodeado por la misma luz parece pegarle a algo frente a él

_**Itsumo chikaku de  
**_Una pequeña Shiori como de 3 años mira hacia el cielo y sonríe

_**Waratte iru kara **_

Naruto herido con una mancha de sangre en la cara, se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe._**  
**_

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

Capítulo 6 "Nanako"

CASA DE SAKURA-VILLA DE LOS UCHIHA

-es inútil…por más que le hablo y lo muevo…no reacciona, está ido…, -explica Sakura al Hokage quien está sentado frente a su amigo con un semblante de desesperado.

Sasuke yacía recostado sobre la cama, su mirada estaba perdida, como si no estuviera ahí sin tener posesión de su cuerpo y de sus reflejos.

-¿será lo que tanto temíamos que pasara…?, ¿Sakura-chan?, -la mira tratando de resignarse

-¿crees que sea a causa del sello?, -lo mira sosteniéndose un brazo con el otro.

-no podemos saber que rayos pasó ahí…por la condición en que está Sasuke y por lo que le pasó a Saito-kun…

-¡¡fue una misión demasiado arriesgada!!, yo les dije que era peligroso…les dije que no lo hicieran…

-¿Na…Naruto?, -se escucha la voz de Sasuke, quien parece haber vuelto en sí y dirige sus cansados ojos al Hokage.

-¡Sasuke!!!

-¡Sasuke-kun!!!

Lo reciben ambos sannin.

-pensé que te habíamos perdido…¿cómo estás?, ¿te sientes bien?, -interroga Naruto, mientras Sakura se ha acercado y le toma el pulso.

-no es que estuviera inconsciente…de cierta forma…estaba resolviendo un problema…

-¿hablas de el estado en que te encontrabas?, -lo miran expectantes.

-Me he enterado de varias cosas…después de todo parece que lo que hice fue lo mejor, -frunce un poco el seño por el dolor que provenía de su nuca

-¿qué fue lo que sucedió durante la pelea…?, -pregunta sin rodeos la ninja médico.

-es verdad Sasuke…¿contra quien pelearon?, ¿se encontraron con Kaname?, -interroga nuevamente el rubio

-en efecto…

Ambos abren los ojos sorprendidos.

-no tuve otra opción que usar el método…de Orochimaru, -entrecierra los ojos

-¿el método de orochimaru?, ¿de qué estás hablando?, -se asusta Sakura

-Yo absorbí a Kaname, -les informa serio y sereno

Los ninjas ante él parecen no tener palabras, voltean a verse entre ellos y luego miran hacia Sasuke nuevamente

*********

Saji estaba esperando a Shiori detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Saito en el hospital, sostenía una raqueta de pin-pon en su mano derecha y le pegaba constantemente a una pelotita sin dejarla caer al piso, haciéndola rebotar suavemente y con gran precisión.

-cuando salgas de esa puerta Shi-chan…empezará mi turno…, -piensa mientras con su ojo izquierdo mira de reojo hacia adentro de la habitación.

Dentro, Shiori estaba sonrojada por el penoso incidente de hace un momento.

-comprendo…tuvo que haber sido una misión…, -trata de seguir hablando, mientras controla la furia que le sobreviene apretando los puños, -muy dura…, no te preocupes por nada…, -sonríe mientras las lágrimas se le dibujan en los ojos, nerviosa se las limpia para que el chico no las vea, -vendré a verte todos los días…ya verás…que te pondrás bien…

Saito sólo le sonríe sin entender los sentimientos de la chica, -gracias…eh…, -se queda perturbado por no poder llamarla por su nombre.

-Shio, -termina dándole la palabra que le faltaba.

-Shio…

-por ahora ya debo irme…, pero nos veremos luego, -sonríe, -adiós!!, -sale rápido de la habitación y cerrando la puerta deja escapar las lágrimas que no dejó salir frente a Saito.

-¿Shiori-san?, -la llama Saji cogiendo en su mano la pelotita al dejar de rebotarla.

Al ori el llamado Shiori voltea hacia el chico y se limpia apenada las lágrimas, luego sonríe.

-¿Saji-san?

-solamente Saji está bien Shiori-san

-como dices eso y me sigues llamando con lenguaje formal…sólo Shiori por favor, -le dice mientras reverencia ligeramente.

La figura de Shiori se funde en los iris de colores rojo y morado que están frente a ella.

-lo que digas Shiori…, -sonríe y un par de orejitas de gato se asoman en su cabello negro.

*********

-Pero Sasuke-kun…¿cómo es que hiciste eso…?, ¿no había más opción?, -trata de hacerlo entrar en razón Sakura.

-Por increíble que parezca…la verdad es que no pudimos hacer nada…, pero Sakura, gracias a eso…me he apoderado de valiosa información., -la tranquiliza

-¿información?, -se interesa Naruto.

-antes que nada…sabes mi pronóstico de acuerdo a todas las tonterías que has hecho…, -lo mira enojada la pelirosada.

-sí…lo tengo presente…, -Sasuke trata de cerrar su puño pero no le es posible, mira resinado hacia Sakura, quien recibe su mirada con una angustiada y resentida.

-¿de qué estabas hablando Sasuke?, -trata de disminuir la presión de la atmósfera el rubio

Sasuke toma aire para hacer una pregunta desconcertadora.

-Naruto…¿Tuviste una hija con Hinata antes que naciera Kotaro?, -pregunta directo.

Parece que era la última cosa que Naruto se esperaba, por la expresión en su rostro.

-¿qué??, -se sorprende Sakura, ¿qué estás diciendo Sasuke-kun?

-¿por qué dices eso…?, -le pregunta sin afirmar ni negar nada aún el Hokage

-Porque según los pensamientos y recuerdos de Kaname…"la hija de Naruto que ha sido criada por ella, será suficiente para destruir las aldeas y recuperar las piedras…"

Naruto parece falto de aire y busca sentarse, al lograrlo estalla de golpe.

-¿qué?????!!! ¿cómo que mi hija criada por ella ttebayo????!!!

-Dios mío…, -no hay más expresión para Sakura.

-Una niña que viaja con ella…tiene 14 años…su nombre es Shouko…, -le informa Sasuke, -bueno el nombre por el que es llamada ahora…antes era conocida con el nombre de Nanako…

-Nanako…, -dice Naruto al mismo tiempo que Sasuke., -eso no puede ser posible…me dijeron que mi hija estaba muerta…, -se tapa la cara el Hokage impactado.

Los Uchiha lo miran sin saber que decir.

-¿Nanako…?; por qué nunca nos hablaste de eso Naruto?, -pregunta aún incrédula Sakura

-Nanako…nació cuando Shiori no llevaba ni un año viviendo con nosotros…Hinata estaba tan feliz…dijo que serían hermanas muy unidas…, pero…, -las lágrimas se le desbordan al Hokage, -nos dijeron que ella nació muerta…

-Naruto…, -lo mira compadecida la esposa del Uchiha, mismo que lo mira sintiendo su dolor.

-Nanako…Nanako…Nanako…, -parece descompuesto el rubio.

-es un nombre muy lindo…, -trata de tranquilizarlo la Haruno.

-si…es la primera sigla de mi nombre, la segunda del de Hinata y el adjetivo niña….

-lo pensaron muy bien…

-se que es algo muy difícil Naruto…pero ahora que tenemos esa información incluso podríamos recuperar a Nanako…, -los interrumpe Sasuke

-¿Cómo…cómo voy a decirle esto a Hinata…?, me robaron a mi hija y no me di cuenta…

Sakura desvía la mirada sintiendo que esas palabras podrían aplicarse a su caso…

********

CENTRO DE FERIAS Y CONVENCIONES DE KONOHA

Shiori y Saji iban pasando por la zona cuando miran en la puerta del centro un poster gigante de la Banda Hikari to Kage, en él aparece Hikari al centro con una guitarra, Kotaro de un lado con otra guitarra, Toshiro con un micrófono y la guitarra al cuello junto a Takashi en la batería e Ichiko en el piano.

-parece que esto va a estar muy animado, -comenta Saji, cuyas orejitas de gato salen a flote nuevamente y se mueven emocionadas., -¿no te parece Shiori?

-gracias por haberme invitado a dar una vuelta pero…

-es que te notabas muy triste…¿segura que todo está bien?, -pregunta más serio

-sí…mm…¿quieres ver el concierto?, de todas formas tengo pases, -lo mira encogida de hombros

-¿oh??, ¿cómo es que tienes pases??, se supone que iban a venderlos en la entrada del evento.

-es que son todos conocidos míos…, -sonríe, durante el tiempo que no estuve en la villa parece que las cosas cambiaron mucho, para que veas, Toshiro y Kotaro mi hermano juntos?, jamás pensé que ellos llegarían a llevarse…menos que fueran a fundar un grupo musical.

-la verdad es que soy nuevo también

-sí, lo se, pero he oído un par de canciones en casa, son buenos, -le sonríe Shio

-¿entonces si entramos?

-claro, -le señala el camino con la mano pero el chico no se mueve

-las damas primero, -dice señalándole el camino él

Adentro del lugar el concierto había dado inicio, las luces estaban apagadas y los colores rodeaban todo el lugar en forma de laser.

-¡¡¡¡Shiro-chan!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡Te amo!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Kotaro-chan!!! ¡¡¡¡eres el mejor!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Hikari!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡Wiiiii!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Waaaaa!!!!!!

Se escuchan toda clase de gritos cerca del escenario.

Shiori y Saji siguen caminando hasta distinguir más o menos las figuras de los muchachos

-fragmento de Komimonogatari (Noriaki sugiyama) (Naruto all stars versión) –Uchiha Toshiro canta.

Sou hitori ja nanimo dekinai yo

Demo jibun ni gakkari shinai de

Hora kimi no ENJIN wa shizuka ni akari ga tomoridasu

Konya matsu no mo mataseru koto mo

Tokui janai kara ubai ni yuku

Sonna kimi wa machigai janai sa

Yei yei yei Yeah!

Saji ha clavado su mirada en el chico de apariencia igual a la de Sasuke, -Toshiro…

-es extraño verdad, me han dicho que sus personalidades son muy distintas…me gusta mucho su voz, -sonríe Shiori

-oh..si…¿es a quien gritan Shiro-chan verdad?

-me parece…, creo que es un buen diminutivo

La mirada de Saji cambia drásticamente de la frivolidad con que veía al Uchiha a como voltea hacia Shiori y las orejitas de gato aparecen en su cabeza.

-fue muy buena elección venir a este lugar Shiori, -le dice finalmente.

Shiori tenía la mirada baja, de un momento a otro el recuerdo de lo que acababa de descubrir de Saito le vino a la mente.

-no debes ponerte triste…, -la toma Saji del mentón y acerca su rostro al suyo sutilmente, -sería un completo desperdicio que una cara tan hermosa tuviera una expresión como esa…

-Saji…¿qué estás diciendo?, -se separa de él y lo mira seria.

La perspicacia del chico ganó puntos al notar la reacción de Shiori y no inmutarse.

-sólo dije que no vale la pena…por favor princesa no tome mis palabras a mal…

-no me llames princesa que no lo soy

-es mi deber recordar que eres la hija del Hokage, -la mira serio sabiendo que toca uno de sus puntos débiles.

Shiori sólo desvía la mirada sintiéndose acorralada

Un poco más atrás sentada en una de las mesas estaba Shouko mirándolos , escondía su rostro tras una bebida, da un sorbo y la pone en la mesa, parándose y saliendo del lugar.

-así que ya has empezado…, -dice con una mirada triste, pero enseguida levanta el rostro desafiante como de costumbre.

Continuará….

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Saigo no Namida:

"Delección"

No se lo pierdan!!!


	8. Corte

-¿Otra vez vienes con él?, -se le queda viendo Saito al joven de ojos bicolor, que estaba apoyado en la puerta de la casa del Hyuuga y lo miraba despreocupado.

-¿ah?, ¿no querías que nos acompañara?, -pregunta Shiori siendo un poco obvia y voltea ligeramente hacia Saji, a quien una flecha enorme lo señala luego de ser visto por la ojiverde.

-pues la verdad…es que él viene sólo acompañándote a ti…no se quien es…

-eso es comprensible…porque antes de perder la memoria…, -hace una pequeña pausa tras lo dicho y baja un poco la cabeza, -lo habíamos visto una sola vez…

-ya veo…, -mira hacia la nada por un segundo Saito.

-¿pero seguro que quieres salir?, -observa que aún no está del todo recuperado.

-me dijeron que debo estirar las piernas, -le sonríe, -después de todo es una misión de reconocimiento.

-¿misión?, -se sorprende la misma Shiori por las palabras del Hyuuga.

-ayer Hinata-sama cuando vino a verme me dijo que era posible, y ahora que vienes tú…pues somos compañeros de equipo y supongo que por eso has venido a sacarme…, -la mira intrigado por la razón que la llevó a su lado.

-…compañeros de equipo..., -repite, inacostumbrada al término, parece confundida, pero trata de recuperar la compostura, -c…claro, -la recomendación de Tsunade de no forzarlo a recordar la mantiene maniatada…

-¿entonces es una cueva o algo así?, -dice entrando en el tema, mientras termina de arreglarse la ropa

-si, te explicaré más claramente en el camino, por ahora termina de arreglar las cosas y te esperaré afuera, pero si necesitas que te ayude en algo, yo…, -lo mira justificadamente preocupada.

-no te preocupes por eso, enseguida los alcanzo, -le devuelve la mirada, pero alentadora.

-como digas…, -le reverencia y se dirige a la puerta al lado de Saji, ambos salen al jardín.

De la segunda planta de la casa Ten Ten, asomada entre las cortinas de la ventana observa a Shiori que camina cerca de Saji y entrecierra los ojos.

Tema de entrada: **SCENARIO** (Sugiyama Noriaki) (Naruto All Stars versión)

_**Sabita kokoro no**_

Sasuke levanta la cabeza de un lado y del otro Kaname

_**tobira no kagi wa **_

_Sakura voltea hacia el frente haciendo volar las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos._

_**itsumo chikaku de **_

Naruto y Hinata se separan para que alguien de atrás pase por delante de ellos, era Shouko.

_**Waratte iru kara **_

Shiori que estaba de espaldas voltea completamente, mientras la luz le hace los efectos de alas, el efecto de luz hace luego el logo de SAIGO NO NAMIDA

_**Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara  
**_Kotaro corre de la mano junto a Hikarai y corriendo del otro lado venía Toshiro, se encuentran, al final una estampida de animales pasa encima de los chicos y Hikari sólo se ríe

_**Dakeruketeyuku yami no ame ga futte mo  
**__Kaeru sentada en Ichiraku Ramen, come de un plato enorme, sus mejillas están rosas_

_**Kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wa **_

Sasuke-chan pinta con unas crayolas y enseña el dibujo de un gato, la escena cierra en una fotografía

_**Kanaete miseru, kizu ga fukaku nattemo**_

_Saito sentado en la cama del hospital ve feliz a la puerta donde aparece Shiori_

_**Shin ji tsuzukete ima no bokura wa dakara **_

La escena se transforma en Saito cayendo desmayado en la nada de un lado de fondo morado y shiori que flota del otro lado en un fondo rojo

_**me wo sorasazu, hashiri tsuzuketeraru**_

Ellos desaparecen y los colores de fondo se funden en los ojos de Saji que camina como si nada por la villa, en el último instante un par de orejitas de gato le aparecen en la cabeza.

_**Itsumademo kawaru kotononai omoi mo,  
**_De los pies hacia arriba, golpeando el piso con el tacón del zapato, es enfocada Ayame, quien vestida de enfermera se acomoda el gorrito de la cruz y sonríe.

_**Mijukuna tenshi wa ima mo sagashite iru **_

La escena se inunda de luz y las alas rosadas resplandecientes de un ángel aparecen poco a poco, en un enfoque de cerca se distingue la figura de Shiori pero de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

_**Moshimo mirari ni, hikari ga nai no ni wa totemo **_

La shiori rubia se transforma en Shiori normal, quien voltea de lado y estira la mano siendo cogida con Yami Shiori, quien la mira con sus ojos alargados.

_**kaete miseru, subete no omoide terasu yo, massugu **_

Los ojos de Yami Shiori se traslucen dando paso a los de Shouko, quien los cierra mientras por efecto de la luz que proviene de su pendiente su cabello vuela._****_

Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite iru daro 

Las 5 piedras de las naciones están reunidas formando una estrella, mientras brillan las manos de un hombre están por encima como sintiendo su calor, la escena se desplaza rápido hacia arriba, era Naruto.

_**Chotto kokoro no naka de kono hira wo mimi ni shiteta  
**_Shiori levanta lentamente su abanico y lo pone en posición de combate frente a su cara.

_**Kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashiterundarou **_

En un terreno desértico, Naruto voltea a gran velocidad a la derecha y ve parada a Shouko, su mirada sigue avanzando y se topa con que Shiori también estaba allí.

_**Zutto yume no chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru  
**_Sasuke mira hacia el cielo de noche, cierra sus ojos y el del izquierdo le sale sangre que rueda por su mejilla, escena seguida una gota de sangre cae en la mano de Toshiro a quien le ha sucedido lo mismo y se sorprende.

_**Sabita kokoro no  
**_Sakura rodeada de una luz brillante mira sorprendida

_**Tobira no kagi wa  
**_Sasuke rodeado por la misma luz parece pegarle a algo frente a él

_**Itsumo chikaku de  
**_Una pequeña Shiori como de 3 años mira hacia el cielo y sonríe

_**Waratte iru kara **_

Naruto herido con una mancha de sangre en la cara, se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

Capítulo 7 "Delección"

Afuera de la casa de Saito, Shiori y Saji están recostados contra la pared junto a la puerta, el rostro de la chica no era el de siempre, se notaba algo distraída, hasta ciertamente melancólica, miraba hacia el piso, como la hierva se movía al hacer contacto con sus zapatos.

-siempre que te encuentras con él…pones esa cara, -le dice Saji sin siquiera mirarla

-pues…no se que otra más poner…, -se avergüenza un poco y sonríe levemente

-Creo que lo que tu necesitas es…experimentar cosas nuevas, -se separa de la pared y se pone frente a ella, por su elevada estatura la mira de reojo hacia abajo, chocando ligeramente sus pupilas con las de ella.

-si hay algo en esta vida que yo quiero, es…tener estabilidad…en realidad las cosas nuevas ya no me llaman la atención, he pasado por tantas que…

-¿qué?, ¿acaso sientes que la vida ya va terminando para ti sólo con lo que has vivido?

-es que me ha jugado tantas bromas que ya no quiero descubrir más de sus sorpresas

-y las que te faltan…, -murmura, mientras busca en sus bolsillos.

-¿dijiste algo?, -pregunta no muy animada

-¡oh!! ¡no!!, jaja, sólo quería tener una pequeña conversación contigo, pero hablar de la vida es algo muy duro para las personas.

-Saji…

-pero mira, algunas sorpresas de la vida, son buenas, -dice acercándose a ella y rodeándola con los brazos al cuello le pone un dije con una cadena metálica dorada.

-¿pero qué estás haciendo Saji?, -pregunta cuando el chico se separa y ve colgado sobre su cuello la joya.

-es para que tengas presente que las cosas buenas aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas…

-¿qué clase de cosas buenas…?

-no lo se…una gran amistad…el amor…, -la mira tratando de enredarla en su juego.

-¡¿amor?!, -se espanta un poco

-sí…

-lo lamento…, -dice mientras se saca la cadena, pero él se lo impide, -pero Saji…yo ya tengo a quien querer…aunque él no lo sepa en este momento…, -baja la mirada de vuelta a su depresión.

-no te estoy pidiendo más…que la lleves puesta…como símbolo de mi apoyo y de mi presencia junto a ti, no es amor Shio…ri

-por favor suéltame…, -pide mientras dirige la mirada hacia otro lado

-no…hasta que me digas que la aceptas

-¡Saji!!

-¡Shiori!!!

-¡Suéltame!!!, -trata de luchar ahora, pero el chico la tenía agarrada de las muñecas, -¡Suéltame!!! ¿qué no me oyes?!!!

Adentro de la casa Saito que se dirigía hacia la puerta alcanza a escuchar los gritos y se apresura a salir, encontrándose con la escena justo al lado suyo.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente al ver a Saji quien aparentemente había perdido el control sobre si mismo y de sus objetivos.

Lo miro furioso y sin pensarlo dos veces intervino para separarlo de _**ella**_.

-¡Te dijo que la soltaras imbécil!!!, -le gritó acertándole un golpe directo a la cara que lo mando contra el piso, mientras ponía detrás de si a Shio.

-Saito…, -lo recibe la peliazul

-¿y a ti que te pasa???, -se para de nuevo Saji, -no estaba haciéndole nada, jamás le haría daño a Shiori, -se limpia la cara Saji, mientras ve que efectivamente ha logrado dejar el dije en el cuello de la chica, objetivo cumplido.

-¿Shio?, -trata de averiguar su versión de los hechos el Hyuuga

-sí…no fue nada Saito…disculpa…, -dice mientras le toma la mano y le sacude.

Saji se acerca un poco a Saito mientras Shiori va por las cosas que él dejó en la puerta de la casa al salir corriendo en su ayuda.

-eres una bestia…, -le susurra levemente

-y tu un infeliz…, -le responde el pelicafé

Ambos se miran odiosos, pero enseguida voltean hacia Shiori y sonríen.

**********

OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

Naruto acompañado de Sakura, Neji y Kakashi, discutían de la misión hacia la montaña de la muerte, surgida como un llamado de atención del país de la Arena.

-según lo que me dijo Gaara…es que las extrañas energías que emergen de esa montaña están causando disturbios con las corrientes de chakra naturales que se dirigen de aquí hacia el país del viento…

-esa es la montaña…donde los ancianos querían ejecutar a Sasuke-kun…hace tres años…, -recuerda dolida Sakura

-ese es el hecho relevante en esto, -acota Kakashi

-¿cuál?, -pregunta directo el Hokage

-es algo obvio…la batalla que se llevó acabo con Uzumaki Kaname en esa montaña la devastó, todas las corrientes de chakra que se liberaron cuando el Yuubi despertó deben haber contribuido a que ese lugar sea una viva corriente de chakra según el paso de los años, aunque según sé, ahora son sólo cuevas.

-por eso se ha mandado una misión solamente de inspección, -explica Naruto

-una misión de inspección…algo de eso me comentó Hinata el otro día, -interviene Neji, -dijo que quería enviar a Saito.

-¿A Saito-kun??!!!, -se alarma de inmediato Sakura

-no estoy seguro si se les dio la orden…, pero si así fuera debe haber sido encomendado con otro equipo…, -reflexiona dejándoles ver su cara de incertidumbre.

-¿qué sucede….Neji?, -pregunta ya no tan conforme el rubio

-ustedes saben que Shiori no se separa jamás de Saito….hasta se fueron juntos de la villa, -explica lógico.

-¿estás diciendo que Shiori está con él ahora camino a las cuevas de la montaña???, -se alarma Naruto

-es lo más seguro…

-pero eso no es posible…un Jinchuuriki no puede entrar ahí ahora…, -se tapa la boca Sakura y se sienta.

-primero hay que averiguar si ellos en realidad van hacia allá…recuerden…el mismo camino del valle del fin…, -aprieta el puño Naruto y les da la espalda. –hay que averiguar quien dio esa orden de salida tan irresponsable…

-como digas, -se retiran Kakashi y Sakura en un segundo, cuando Neji iba a hacerlo Naruto lo detuvo.

-¡espera Neji!!

El aludido voltea

-quiero…pedirte un favor…, -lo mira serio el Hokage

*********

VILLA DE LOS UCHIHA-CASA DE SAKURA

-¿se le ofrece algo más Sasuke-san?, -pregunta la sirvienta que Sakura le ha dejado al peliazul quien sentado en el sofá tiene a Sasuke-chan entre sus brazos mientras duerme.

-No, así está bien, -responde seco

-si gusta puedo llevar al niño hacia el dormitorio, -le ofrece ya con las manos encima de su hijo.

-te dije que así estaba bien, -la mira fríamente

-c..co como usted diga…, -le reverencia y se va casi corriendo para la otra habitación.

Sasuke mira al niño con cierta lástima, pero a la vez una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible se le dibuja en el rostro, pasa su mano por la frente del chico haciendo para atrás los cabellos azules como los suyos que le cubrían.

-Sa…suke…, -repite su nombre mientras lo ve descasar, no puede evitar recordar los momentos en que adoptaba esa misma posición con Shiori, viéndola por un momento reflejada en el bebé. –Shiori…, -regresa a la realidad y mira calculador hacia la puerta, estira el brazo hacia la mesita de al lado y toma el teléfono.

*********

SHINI YAMA

Shiori abre grandes los ojos al ver ante si lo que había quedado de aquella montaña que hace tres años atrás los vio caer.

-este lugar…ya no hay nada…

-¿nada de qué Shio?, -pregunta Saito, al no recordar los acontecimientos.

-¿oh?, digo…me dijeron que había una gran montaña…pero son sólo cuevas…además de que se siente una gran energía proveniente de ellas

-¿les parece si investigamos?, supongo que a eso vinimos…, -los mira con ojos de raya y punto Saji

-muy bien, yo iré por este lado, -señala Shiori

-entonces yo iré por acá, -empieza a caminar por un punto diferente Hyuuga.

-muy bien, tu ve por allá y yo iré por aquí con Shiori, -le informa Saji con sus orejitas de gato expuestas mientras sonríe.

Saito se limita a verlo serio, cosa que provoca de igual en el de Saji.

-gato infeliz…, -piensa Saito

-bestia…, -piensa Saji

Un rayito de luz choca entre ellos desde lejos

-no Saji tu ve del otro lado así podremos abarcar más espacio, -le explica Shio sin poner mucha atención a los contendientes.

Saji inspecciona rápidamente con la mirada el lugar al cual va Shiori, asegurándose de que…

-está bien Shiori…, -le sonrié entrecerrando los ojos.

-nos veremos aquí en media hora, -saca su Kunai Saito y lo avienta hacia el piso calvándolo de punta.

-claro, -se va corriendo Shiori

-aja…, -levanta su mano Saji en señal de despedida dándose la vuelta

Saito queda parado en el punto por unos segundos, mira su palma que poco a poco va siendo tapada por sus dedos al cerrar su puño, mira decidido en la dirección que le toca y emprende camino.

********

En medio de la oscuridad unas gotas de agua se deslizaban del techo del lugar caían en sus charquitos en el piso provocando un leve sonido.

-va por ti…Kaname-sama…, -se escucha la pequeña voz malévola de Shouko.

Su rostro se va viendo enfocado desde sus labios arqueados en una sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillantes como el agua parecieran iluminar el lugar, mientras su cabello es un segundo sol, tan dorado cual fuera quemante adorna su cabeza.

Siguiendo la ruta de donde está, se llega a la salida…o más bien a la entrada de la cueva, donde Shiori ha fijado su mirada y dando un paso hacia adentro, da un paso hacia un final enfrentamiento.

Apoya en las paredes de la cueva camina y mientras más se adentra la sensación de el chakra puro corriendo por ese lugar es más sensible, sin darse cuenta los destellos de color en su cabello iban apareciendo, lo mismo que el cambio de color en sus ojos…

*********

CASA DE NARUTO

-en realidad a mi me parece raro que después de recibir todas estas cartas de amor, no decidas darle el sí a ninguna chica, -le habla Hikari a Toshiro mientras toman una merienda en la casa de Kotaro.

-En el último concierto me di cuenta que nuestras fans son muchas, -sonríe el rubio

-sí…puede que tengas fans…pero ninguna es tan linda como tu novia, lo que yo le dije a Shiro-chan no aplica para ti…, -lo mira con la ceja levantada la peliblanca.

-claro, claro mi vida…jaja, -se pasa el dedo índice bajo la nariz un poco sonrojado el hijo de Naruto.

-la verdad a mi siempre me ha gustado una chica, -le responde finalmente Toshiro

-¿Ohhhhhh?????!!!, ¿una chica???!!!! ¡Un amor imposible de telenovela!!!!, -empieza a imaginar Hikari.

CINE MENTAL DE HIKARI

-¡oh!!!!! yo te amo!!!, -le dice Shiro a una chica de sombra

-lo lamento pero yo no, -responde fríamente la chica de sombra

FIN DEL CINE MENTAL

-¡Ohhh!!! ¡Un amor no correspondido!!! ¡Qué tragedia!!!!, -exagera y llora a mares., -no te preocupes Shiro-chan…tienes a tus buenos amigos, -le dice aún en medio de su exageración.

-jeje…gracias…pero la verdad que lo mío no es que sea un amor no correspondido

-¿ah no??

-verás Hika-chan…, -empieza a explicar Kotaro, -Shiro está enamorado de mi hermana

-¿qué?????, -se alborota aún más la ojiazul

-pero ella tiene a Saito senpai…, -los mira sin comprender

-mm…es algo muy complicado de explicar, -dice finalmente, -pero yo nací amándola…, -piensa para si el chico de faz Uchiha.

**********

Shiori llevaba el abanico encendido para alumbrar su paso en la exploración de la cueva, llegó a un punto en que las sombras que la luz producía enfocaban algo más que piedras y arroyos de agua, en la pared se divisa la figura de una joven de cabello corto, que al verse descubierta cambia de postura levantándose y mirándola de frente.

Shiori sigue la dirección en que venía la sombra con su cabeza, al girar un poco a la izquierda, ve parada frente a ella a Shouko.

-la amiga de…Saji…, -la reconoce de la feria.

-apareció la intrusa…, -le responde con la mirada fría y la expresión déspota.

Continuara….

Al tomar esta forma…lo último que quería era hacerte daño…no quiero que nadie venga, no quiero que nadie me cuide…déjenme…que todos me dejen…

-las alas que se tornan negras…

-la mirada más oscura que haya visto jamás…

-totalmente fuera de control…

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Saigo no Namida:

"Yuubi"

No se lo pierdan!!!!

LIBRO SHINOBI

¡Dorado!!

-así que un gato renegado vino a la villa..mm…, -se asombra chibi Shiori y apaga la televisión, camina hacia la puerta de su casa y sale, al hacerle ve un gato negro con un ojo morado y otro rojo.

-¡oh! ¡un gatito!!, -lo toma entre sus brazos y lo abraza

-¡Nada!!!, -aparece de la nada chibi Saito y toma al gato que tenía Shio lo pone en el piso y lo espanta, -ja!!!, -pone pose de triunfador

-era sólo un gatitio…, -le dice Shio

-a veces los gatos pueden engañarte a simple vista…

-Shiori lo mira expectante, mientras a él le salen bigotes y orejitas de conejo.


	9. Yuubi

Una distorsión…brrrr…brrrr….la imagen que se proyectaba estaba borrosa, el sonido de las cadenas moviéndose cual estuvieran espantadas hace resonancia en toda la oscura estancia, pero más…en sus oídos…

-¡NO!!!!, ¡Nooooooo!!!!, -los gritos de Terra dentro de la jaula que la aprisionaba se perdían en los callejones de la mente de la Uchiha. –si esto sigue…no podré…controlarlo…, -cae arrodillada mientras la desesperación en su mirada se apodera de sus acciones, levantándose y pegándole con las cadenas a las rendijas trata de llamar su atención.

-es inútil…, -aparece ante ella Yami Shiori

-no puede ser…, -la mira incrédula, mientras sus ojos tiemblan y siente enmudecer, mira decepcionada hacia el piso, se da la vuelta contra los barrotes y se desliza hasta el suelo arrastrándose en ellos, una sombra cubre su mirada.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

Capítulo 8 "Yuubi"

Dentro de la cueva ambas chicas se miran iluminadas por la luz que proyecta el abanico Uchiha, la mirada de Shouko está posada en Shiori, nota como su cabello ha empezado a destellar luces doradas y de sus ojos emerge el collage de sentimientos adornados de colores.

-Sabía muy bien que al entrar aquí un Jinchuuriki se vuelve completamente estúpido, -la mira seria y provocadora.

-¿un jinchuuriki…dijiste?, -pregunta la Uchiha sin entender que tenía que ver ella con los bijuus.

-Hablaremos claramente…, mi nombre es Uzumaki Shouko y soy la hija del Hokage de Konoha, -menciona sin inmutarse y sin hacer un solo gesto.

-¿la qué?, -se intriga pero no demuestra su gran sorpresa, más que con sus ojos que evidencian la dilatación en sus pupilas.

-mi deber era presentarme…para que el enemigo supiera el nombre de su asesino…así se iría directamente al infierno gritando mi nombre…, -le dice mezquinamente mientras entrecierra los ojos.

Shiori da un par de pasos hacia atrás y cambia la posición de su abanico a la defensa.

-la sensación de humedecer mis manos con tu sangre me está inquietando…, -camina lentamente hacia la peliazul, mientras abre ligeramente la boca y se muerde el labio inferior por un segundo, entonces se para en seco. –Lo que más deseo ahora es hacer honor a los propósitos de Kaname-sama…, no me importa si tengo que matar hasta mi propia madre…madre…vaya…ese no es el adjetivo con que tengo que calificar a esa imbécil…, -habla para si misma, mientras Shiori la observa, pero se percata que sus brazos y piernas han comenzado a temblar.

-eres el juego perfecto…la presa innata…, simplemente perfecta…, -toma impulso con el brazo y le pega una cachetada rapidísima que la manda estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Ahhhhgggg!!!, -grita Shiori mientras pedazos de piedra que se desprendieron con su abrupta llegada caen sobre ella, se para lentamente y pasa su pulgar por la comisura de sus labios percatándose que efectivamente había sangre saliendo de su boca, luego la miro y erguida la ve desafiante.

-estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenías que decir, pero te has apresurado a las cosas y no me has dicho nada y ahora me arremetes, ¿qué te pasa??

-¡vaya!!!, con que la pequeña ardilla tiene boca, estaba empezando a aburrirme…, -la mira expectante, notando como el chakra ya está circulando alrededor de su cuerpo.

-aún no es mi momento…, -piensa con los ojos cerrados, entonces los abre, -es el momento de Kaname-sama…contro…late…, -apreta tu puño tratando de controlar la ira, -¡Adelante!!! ¡Vamos!!!!, ¡demuéstrame que ese poder que tienes en tu interior!!!, ¿qué es la cosa por la que tu corazón está tan marchito…?

Sus palabras le llegaron al alma a la Uchiha, ya que efectivamente se había percatado del cambio radical en su chakra, entonces recuerda.

-"Hay una gran corriente de chakra circulando por esas cuevas"

-el chakra Natural está jugando con mis emociones…, -piensa recuperando la compostura y analizando la situación. –tengo que salir de aquí…, -mira para todos lados y ve que el lugar por donde entró seguía despejado. –bien… ¡KATÓN! ¡Goukakyo no jutsu!!!, -invoca a la gran bola de fuego gigante creando una distracción y dispuesta a escapar corre hacia la salida pero es interceptada por Shouko.

-jajaja, ¿te estás burlando de mi?, ¿un Katón?, -la mira altiva.

-Así como está esto…no puedo arriesgarme a usar mi Sharingan…va a…

-¿liberar el sello?, -pareciera haberle leído la mente la rubia, -vamos…no te parecería lindo poder vengarte de todos esos adultos inútiles que nos fastidiaron la vida?, Uchiha Sasuke…por ejemplo…

El chakra en los ojos de Shio se concentró volviéndolos completamente azules.

-mi papá… ¡yo tengo muy claro que fue lo que sucedió!!!!

-estás diciendo que tu padre estuvo de acuerdo en abandonarte…si así lo quieres…

-Tú…no te metas en esto…dices que eres la hija de mi papá!!, pero eso no puede ser posible!!!!

-¿tu papá?, -la mira juguetona Shouko

-Na…Naruto…

-¿ese hombre que me cambio…por ti?, -le avienta la piedra de pregunta

-¿por …mi?, -la aseveración parece causarle daño psicológico, la mira indignada y con la seguridad que no había explicación en el mundo para algo como eso, se da la vuelta y puede ver con sus propios ojos como 4 alas de chakra se han formado en su espalda.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto es un maldito!!!!, -le grita con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que voltee hacia ella de nuevo.

-¡No digas tonterías!!!!, -se le arroja encima con el abanico incendiado, pero Shouko con una palmada la hace girar sobre su mismo eje sacándola de balance.

-no tiene sentido defender a quienes no lo merecen…, ahora tú estás en mi lugar…en lugar de estar dudando cual padre es el verdadero, deberías estar agradecida de que tienes dos… dos madres…no sabes la alegría que me da en este momento verte así…no tienes idea de cómo te odio…

-nada de eso ha sido culpa mía…

-¡Nada!!!, ¡nadie es responsable de nada nunca!!!, hasta mi hermano… te ve como su…unidad…, -la mira cada vez más enojada.

-¿Kotaro?

-pero voy a recuperarlo…será mío…como debió ser desde un principio

-Kotaro es una persona independiente…siempre lo fue…

-apoyado en su crecimiento por la super hermana…pero eso va a cambiar maldita…, -entonces le hace una señal a un ninja que estaba escondido un poco más atrás, enseguida como si luego de haber encendido un botón la corriente eléctrica fluyera por cables, el chakra empezó a concentrarse en el sitio donde ellas estaban formando dos círculos invocadores arriba y debajo de donde estaba parada Shiori.

El collar que llevaba puesto por gracia de Saji empezó a brillar, enseguida su chakra salió disparado hacia el exterior, con la formación de las demás alas de chakra rosado en su espalda,5, 6 alas aparecen.

-¡Aggghhhhhh!!!!!, -grita y trata de salirse, agita las alas fuertemente y emprende vuelo torpemente fuera del lugar, pero mientras más avanzaba se iban descubriendo más círculos en el piso y paredes que reaccionaban a su paso.

En una distracción calló de golpe contra el piso.

-¡Rayos!!!!, ¿qué quieres tú con Terra?!!!!, -le grita ya notando la gravedad del asunto.

-no es con el Yuubi con quien yo tengo cuentas pendientes, pero ella me ayudará a demostrarle a todos la persona que realmente eres…

Shiori entre el dolor y la preocupación abre grandes los ojos por su explicación.

-el Yuubi un Bijuu de la clase Tenshi hanebi, reacciona soltando al némesis del usuario…y eso ya sucedió…una vez…

Shiori la observa tirada desde el piso como si las alas de chakra que han salido en su espalda pesaran una tonelada.

-soltando al mundo la parte buena…o mala de la persona, pero eso no debo explicarlo porque lo sabes bien no?, ¿pero que sucederá ahora?, que ya no tiene nada que soltar?

-Shiori la mira y no sabe que responderle.

Cuando de un momento a otro la concentración de chakra es tan grande que el lugar no puede con ella y abre un agujero en el techo dejando escapar el chakra del Yuubi forzado por el collar y la cueva.

Como un gran cilindro deseoso de llegar al cielo en su conquista se despliega y se riega en el firmamento, visible de muchos puntos del mapa, pero especialmente desde la ventana donde el Hokage tenía puestos sus azules ojos.

-¿Nanda ttebayo…?, -sus pupilas tiemblan mientras en ella se refleja la luz rosa. Se ve como por unos segundos toma aire para asimilarlo y en seguida sale corriendo del lugar, -¡Maldición!!!!

Mientras tanto Saito y Saji que cada quien por su lado investigaban en las cuevas, ven el suceso estupefactos, el lugar tiembla descomunalmente.

-¿pero qué está pasando!!!?, -se alarma el pelicafé y corre en dirección del estruendo.

Saji parado a la orilla de un risco, mira serio la situación.

-con que si lo hiciste Shouko-san…después de todo era por Kaname-sama…, -la imagen de Shiori sonriéndole le viene a la mente, -Sch…, -truena el labio contra los dientes y se dispone a dirigirse al lugar.

En la casa de Naruto, Toshiro se ha puesto de pie, su rostro denota un presentimiento que más adelante dará por acertado.

-Shiori está en peligro, -le avisa al hermano, quien lo mira intrigado.

De un momento a otro las alarmas de la villa empezaron a sonar, dándole más razón al peliazul para salir corriendo en compañía de sus amigos a averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

********

Un pájaro hecho de tinta aterriza a los pies de un hombre de piel blanca, la tinta vuelve a ser pergamino y es recogido por el dueño, cuyo rostro no se distingue.

-con que eso está sucediendo, no son buenas noticias que dar a Naruto después de tanto tiempo sin verlo…

-me parece mejor que nos adelantemos al lugar, seguramente ellos vendrán enseguida…no me parece que debamos retrasarnos si ya tenemos esta información, -le dice otro cuya boca moviéndose es lo único que se enfoca.

-como usted diga capitán, -responde el del pergamino

********

SHINI YAMA

Shiori estaba aún dentro del tubo formado por su propio chakra, sus ojos se habían opacado y vuelto azules, aunque empezaban a tomar una tonalidad negruzca, las diez alas de chakra en su espalda estaban extendidas, como si flotara dentro de su mismo poder, la transformación estaba casi completada, a excepción que esta vez…su cabello se estaba tornando de un color oscuro, más negro que el negro más oscuro del mismo modo que el chakra.

Ondas rosadas y negras compartían el hospedaje dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿con que esto era lo que tanto anhelaba Kaname-sama?!!!!, -se preguntaba Shouko.

Cuando Shiori la escuchó hablar desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia ella, como si fuera salido de la nada un tremendo impacto en forma trueno la alcanzó estrellándola contra las rocas. ¡Ahhhgggg!!!!

-las malditas cucarachas no tienen derecho de estar ante mi presencia…, -habla lentamente Shiori, mientras dentro de su mente las mismas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Yami Shiori.

-este poder ni siquiera yo podré controlarlo…no se que será…

Terra que había cambiado de apariencia similar a la de Shiori está vuelta loca pegándole a los barandales.

En el exterior Saito ha llegado y mira con el miedo claramente evidente en sus ojos a la chica.

-esto no puede estar pasando…

-ese es el precio de ser un Jinchuuriki…esa cosa…está consumiendo a Shiori, -explica Saji que se une a los espectadores.

-¿un jinchuuriki???, -se asombra el Hyuuga, cuando sus propias palabras hacen rebote en su cabeza, sacándolo de balance, -Jinchuuriki…algunas escenas de lo ocurrido hace 3 años le vienen a la mente, desordenadas y enredadas, ve a Shiori transformada en Yuubi y recuerda sostener entre sus manos una piedra.

Un pensamiento le viene a la cabeza.

-"hay una persona a la que yo quiero mucho…aunque no pueda verla ahora…siempre ha estado conmigo…lo extraño…", -la voz de Shiori.

El primer pensamiento inmediato se apodera de el.

-¿seré yo?, -su respiración se agita y entre sus recuerdos fluyentes, se ve besándola en medio del bosque bajo la lluvia.

-"Nadie me ha llamado acortando mi nombre jamás…Shio se oye muy bonito, gracias Saito"

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos interviene Saji.

-¿volviste?, -le pregunta serio

Saito le asiente de igual forma con la cabeza y mira hacia delante el nuevo reto que le espera.

-Shio…

Más arriba Shouko se ha levantado y limpia la sangre de sus heridas, mientras ve temerosa la silueta de Shiori que ha cambiado a chakra negro.

-al diablo con esto…, te cumplí Kaname-sama…pero esto se va fuera de mis expectativas…ahora ya puedo proceder en paz…, -se dice a si misma y desaparece de la presencia de Shiori-Yuubi.

Tras la huida de Shouko, el cuerpo de Shiori ha comenzado a temblar, pareciera doblarse del dolor, aún sin producir un solo sonido, al terminar de invadir su cabello y el color de sus ojos, empieza la transformación en su piel, que parece cubierta por una especie de escamas grises…

-ma…tar…, -es la única palabra que fluye por sus labios, da un gran salto y agita sus alas al cielo, enfoca rápidamente con su aguda vista a las personas que la rodean a cierta distancia, distinguiendo en su observación a Saito, Saji, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Kotaro, Hikari, Kakashi, Yamatto y Sai, eran los que estaban más cerca, a lo lejos los grupos ANBU saltando de rama en rama abarcaban espacio hasta su localidad.

Sus ojos denotaban un odio total hacia lo que había visto, se entrecierran mientras toma aire, su cuerpo se estremece y las alas la cubren, hasta que de un momento a otro despliega todo lo que sentía en un grito.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!, -con esto sus alas se extienden por completo y un gran domo de energía de chakra se forma a su alrededor devastando todo lo que la rodeaba, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande, arrasando con toda el área, los árboles se desprendían de raíz justo antes de ser desintegrados por las ondas de su poder, las casas, el bosque, incluso el agua de los lagos se perdía en medio de aquella oscuridad que emanaba de la Uchiha.

Saito y Saji que veían lo que sucedía corrían tratando de escapar pero fue en vano, los alcanzó fácilmente a ambos, desapareciéndolos de la zona donde estaban.

Al terminar su explosión, regresa a su postura habitual.

-matar, matar, matar, -decía con cada aliento que expulsaba de su cuerpo, en ese momento siente la presencia de Naruto muy cerca y se encorva un poco sin perderlo de vista.

-esto no puede ser…, -está atónito el Hokage, mientras sus ojos tiemblan y en sus pupilas se refleja la figura de Shiori-Yuubi. Enseguida se lleva las manos al pecho al sentir como su chakra está reaccionando con el lugar y recuerda sus propias palabras "un Jinchuuriki no puede entrar ahí", tratando de mantener la calma aprieta los puños y los dientes y regresa su mirada a su hija.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hicieron Ttebayo????!!!!, -grita aún con las manos sobre su pecho tratando de controlarse.

Shiori sólo sigue mirándolo en la misma forma defensiva y atacante al mismo tiempo.

********

ALDEA DE LOS UCHIHA-CASA DE SAKURA

La encargada de Sakura baja las escaleras luego de aparentemente haber acostado a Sasuke-chan ya que baja con un vasito de leche a medio beber.

-Sasuke-san, ya lo acosté como me dijo, -le habla la mujer a Sasuke, pero no obtiene respuesta., -¿Sasuke-san?, -va hacia la sala donde lo dejó la última vez y no estaba. -¿Sasuke-san???, -se alarma y empieza a buscar por toda la casa.

-esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…Sakura-san me dijo que no lo dejara salir bajo ninguna situación…, -pone cara de preocupación la señora mientras se ve como Sasuke va cojeando en medio del bosque.

-debe haber algo…algo que se pueda hacer, -dice el ojianegro antes de tropezarse y caer de rodillas al piso, pone sus manos sobre la tierra y con los dedos hala un poco, unas gotas de sudor se deslizan bajo su mentón y caen al suelo junto a sus manos.

*********

-Neji!!, -le llama Naruto que está un poco más arriba en lo que queda del Shiniyama, el aludido le asiente dando paso a que Naruto emprenda carrera hasta los picos altos donde se había alojado Shiori-Yuubi.

Al acercarse cada vez más la expresión de Shiori para él iba cambiando, cual fuera un animal es peligro lo miraba con rabia y desconfianza, de un momento a otro ya estaba sobre Naruto estrellándolo contra el suelo y sujetándolo del cuello.

-Matar, matar…matar…matar…, -repetía incesante.

La energía de la chica empezaba a quemar la piel del Hokage, quien en seguida se vio envuelto en el manto del Kyuubi, no literalmente llamado con ese nombre puesto que sólo afloraban 6 colas en su poder.

El choque de chakras provocó una onda expansiva enorme, en ese instante Yamato hace aparición guiado por Neji, ambos están ubicados estratégicamente en un sitio cercano.

-ELEMENTO MADERA –ATADURAS DE MADERA VERDE, -invoca el capitán de élite Anbu, las ramas se levantan del piso haciendo entretejido sobre ellos y entre ellos, pero ninguno cede y la resistencia continua, hasta que con una mirada que le dirige Shiori al ejecutor de Mokuton, el mismo efecto sucedido con Shouko, un relámpago negro corta todas las conexiones de la madera y las hace volar en leña, saltando de donde se encontraba Naruto y planeando en el aire acercándose a él.

Cosa que no lo intimidó y se quedó en el mismo lugar preparándose para efectuar otra de sus técnicas, cuando interrumpe su sello y sus ojos siguen la trayectoria de Shio hacia el suelo, quien como proyectil fue redirigida por Naruto quien la aprisiona.

-¡Ahhhhhhhgggg!!!!!, -grita adolorida al ser estrellada, pero rápidamente se quita a Naruto de encima mandándolo volar con su chakra en una explosión, pero Naruto regresa rápidamente y la derriba de nuevo, cosa que Shiori no permite y juntando sus manos le da un martillazo en la mandíbula que lo aleja por un momento de ella.

-va en serio…, -la ve Naruto desde el otro lado.

Todos los espectadores están conmocionados con lo que está sucediendo, miran la pelea con la convicción de poder intervenir pero del mismo modo se nota su temor…

-como fue…¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto..?, -observa triste la escena el Hokage recordando los momentos en que él se convertía perdiendo la razón y lastimando a sus amigos sin notarlo, frunce el seño y forma un rasegan en su mano.

A lo lejos Neji ve la energía en forma de bola espiral en la mano de Naruto y pareciera alistarse.

-por ningún motivo voy a hacerte daño…lo prometo…, -empieza a caminar Naruto de vuelta, pero Shiori no espera y se eleva nuevamente dejando libre su chakra mientras grita nuevamente en una explosión de onda, cosa que hace volar los cabellos del rubio, pero por su protección de manto no provocaba daño alguno.

Al sentirse retada ante tal mustia Shiori-Yuubi sube y sube cada vez más arriba hacia el cielo.

-¿pero qué está haciendo????, -se preocupa Naruto que salta directo hacia ella

-¡Se está yendo!!!! ¡Hagan lo que sea para atraparla!!!!!, -ordena Neji por los intercomunicadores

Pueden verse las ramas creciendo en su dirección, el viento formando un remolino y a unos shinobis montados en pájaros de Shougu tratando de seguirla.

Todos se están movilizando en su dirección.

-¡El grupo de Sello, debe estar ya listo!!!, -ordenó Kakashi.

Los usuarios de Byakugan Neji, Hinata, Kotaro, Saito y Toshiro, asienten al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Shiori-Yuubi que subía es interceptada por el odama Rasengan, que la saca de balance y la hace girar de regreso a la tierra, pero luchando por mantener estabilidad, se ve como gira y gira, pero en una de esas vueltas la sangre se mezcla con el viento a su alrededor espantando a Naruto.

Shiori, que aún estaba con la cabeza apuntando a la tierra, ha dejado de girar, pero de su espalda una corriente de sangre se desliza hasta caer a la intemperie.

Las alas de plumas habían aflorado, las alas del Bijuu ángel, negras como su consumiente chakra y con ellas el color de sus ojos se habían coloreado tan rojos como la sangre que emergía de sus heridas.

Naruto abre grandes los ojos al sentir el chakra ahora, su ropa empieza a desgarrarse a pesar de estar envuelto por su manto, es por su mismo poder?, o será por el poder que emerge del pequeño cuerpo de la hija de su amigo…

Las colas empezaron a asomarse poco a poco en el manto de Naruto, quien controlando su poder puede verse en su rostro como su complexión va cambiando para armonizar con el chakra fluyente.

-Naruto…, -observa desde el suelo Sakura.

Shiori se dispone a bajar pero de pronto una muralla formada por el chakra del Kyuubi se forma frente a ella, por lo que retrocede, pero lo mismo sucede por detrás y por los lados.

-se que es difícil…, -la mira con lágrimas en los ojos su padre. –pero voy a sacarte de esto…lo juro, -al mencionar estas palabras alza su mano dejando que el chakra empiece a dar vueltas sobre su palma, a los pocos segundos se forma una gran hélice.

- TON RASENSHURIKEN, -menciona serio y decidido.

Continuará….

Avance:

Ahora que Shiori ha tomado la forma del Yuubi, Naruto está dispuesto a atacarla con tal que regrese a la normalidad, pero no cuenta con que su hija tiene tácticas para defenderse…sin siquiera notarlo ha fabricado un agujero inmenso entre ella y la persona a quien más quería proteger y recuperar…, él la ha llamado monstruo…

-si…eso es lo que soy…Kotaro…Toshiro…

Sasuke será interceptado por una persona que deseaba defender lo que habita ahora en su interior…pero revelando otro secreto, que dejará atónita a Kaname.

Próximo capítulo de NARUTO, Saigo no Namida:

"Un favor no pedido"

No se lo pierdan!!!!

Holas!!, muchas gracias por leer n_n

Un Review?, claro!!!!


	10. Un favor no pedido

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

En el capítulo anterior…

Dentro de la cueva ambas chicas se miran iluminadas por la luz que proyecta el abanico Uchiha, la mirada de Shouko está posada en Shiori, nota como su cabello ha empezado a destellar luces doradas y de sus ojos emerge el collage de sentimientos adornados de colores.

*****

-el chakra Natural está jugando con mis emociones…, -piensa recuperando la compostura y analizando la situación. –tengo que salir de aquí…, -mira para todos lados y ve que el lugar por donde entró seguía despejado. –bien… ¡KATÓN! ¡Goukakyo no jutsu!!!, -invoca a la gran bola de fuego gigante creando una distracción y dispuesta a escapar corre hacia la salida pero es interceptada por Shouko.

****

-"hay una persona a la que yo quiero mucho…aunque no pueda verla ahora…siempre ha estado conmigo…lo extraño…", -la voz de Shiori.

El primer pensamiento inmediato se apodera de Saito.

-¿seré yo?, -su respiración se agita y entre sus recuerdos fluyentes, se ve besándola en medio del bosque bajo la lluvia.

*****

Shiori-Yuubi que subía es interceptada por el odama Rasengan, que la saca de balance y la hace girar de regreso a la tierra, pero luchando por mantener estabilidad, se ve como gira y gira, pero en una de esas vueltas la sangre se mezcla con el viento a su alrededor espantando a Naruto.

Shiori, que aún estaba con la cabeza apuntando a la tierra, ha dejado de girar, pero de su espalda una corriente de sangre se desliza hasta caer a la intemperie.

Las alas de plumas habían aflorado, las alas del Bijuu ángel, negras como su consumiente chakra y con ellas el color de sus ojos se habían coloreado tan rojos como la sangre que emergía de sus heridas.

*****

-FUTON…RASENSHURIKEN...

Capítulo 9 "Un favor no pedido"

-Futón…Rasenshuriken…, -invoca el Hokage decidió serio, de un momento a otro puede verse como las hélices del Rasenshuriken penetran dentro de la maya de chakra creada por el mismo Naruto, impactando contra lo que parecía ser una onda de chakra proveniente de Shiori, sostenida con ambas manos, de origen desconocido al ser inidentificable el elemento que la conformaba.

El choque puede verse a los lejos como si fuera una implosión, los dos elementos se cancelaron uno al otro por unos segundos…

Hasta que el poder puede verse como si se dibujara una línea que recorre horizontal kilómetros tras kilómetros de expansión, para finalmente subir a máxima velocidad a la atmósfera y bajar hacia la tierra rodeando todo de una mezcla de colores negros, azules, rosados y anaranjados, el humo que invadía la zona arrastraba con él unas enormes ráfagas de viento que mandaron a volar a todos los presentes.

-¿pero qué???!!!!, -es arrastrado por la corriente Yamato

-¡¡¡¡Shiori!!!, -grita Saito en la misma situación

-¡Ahhh!!!!, -se estrella Hikari contra un árbol

Mientras el humo se disipaba está un Naruto jadeante tras el esfuerzo de controlar su poder para no matarla, pero tratando de detenerla.

-¡Neji!!!!, -se escucha su grito y enseguida el usuario Byakugan es enfocado ya cumpliendo su misión, encerrando a Yuubi-Shiori en lo que parece un inicio de sello, al que se unen los demás controladores de ojos claros, Hinata, Saito, Toshiro y Kotaro.

-¡BYAKUGAN!, -invocan al unísono.

Pero…

De un momento a otro Yuubi-Shiori ha atravesado su barrera a través de uno de sus eslabones…rápidamente se ve como de un despreocupado golpe, cual si fuera la misma guadaña de la muerte atraviesa a Hinata en un segundo y extendiendo sus alas pasa de ellos.

Una vez más en cámara lenta…

Nuevamente a máxima velocidad, la sangre incluso le salpica el rostro a la Uchiha.

Las manos de Kotaro han empezado a temblar y sus ojos se desorbitaron junto a sus emociones.

-¡Mamá!!!!!!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas

Saito abre la boca incrédulo de lo que acaba de pasar, mientras Toshiro se detiene un segundo a ver a Kotaro y su reacción, mira entonces el rostro de Hinata desmayada y finalmente a Shiori, cuyo cabello está parcialmente humedecido por la sangre y se dispone a salir volando del lugar, así que da un paso y puede verse lentamente como estira el brazo hacia ella.

Mientras Naruto que observa la escena está atónito ante lo sucedido y niega con la cabeza ante la aberración, ¿Era Shiori la causante de esto?, -Hinata…Hinata…¡HInata!!!!!!

-¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!!, -pierde el control Kotaro y se aventura con el Rasengan en la mano derecha contra su hermana.

-¡Kotaro!!!!, -se interpone Shiro ante Shiori, el rubio lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos, amargas e insipientes.

-¿qué no ves lo que ha hecho?!!!!!, esa cosa ya no es Nee-san!!!!, es un monstruo!!!!!, -llora el rubio.

-Nee-san…, -repite Yuubi Shiori

Con la velocidad heredada de Sasuke, Toshiro desaparece del lugar junto a Yuubi Shiori, dejándolos a todos conmocionados.

Saito mira a la dirección en que han desaparecido los Uchiha y no puede evitar que las lágrimas se le derramen destrozado por la situación.

*****

Dos figuras en medio del desierto son cubiertas por una tormenta de arena que cae sobre sus cuerpos tumbados sobre la arena del piso.

Eran ellos…

Shiori y Toshiro estaban tirados en el desierto tras el escape. La apariencia de Shiori había vuelto a la normalidad, su cabello tan azul como siempre, estaba boca arriba mientras sostenía sobre ella a Toshiro que parecía desmayado sobre ella, cubriéndola…defendiéndola…controlándola…varias posibilidades de explicación.

Los ojos de Shiori empezaron a moverse tratando de abrirse para despertar, se nota enseguida en su rostro el dolor proveniente de sus extremidades, las cuales están claramente lastimadas, lo mismo que su torso del cual aún salía sangre que se regaba sobre la sal…

Enfoca su mirada entonces sobre su acompañante.

-¿ah?, ¿Toshiro?, al moverse su cara se llena de horror, al notar que el calor sobre su mano derecha no era sólo producto del sol que bañaba su cuerpo sino de la tibieza de la sangre del ojinegro que se esparcía desparramada sobre ella, proveniente de una herida provocada por su mano aún incrustada sobre su pecho.

-no…no…¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!

-Shi…o…, -se escucha la voz de Toshiro entonces.

Rápidamente Shiori lo toma por la espalda y lo recuesta sobre ella, -¿qué pasó?, ¿qué significa todo esto?, -llora sin enteder.

-lo único que importa es que has vuelto…no sabes lo feliz que me hace…haber podido…ayu…, -no termina de hablar cuando ya sus pupilas se han desvanecido.

-¿Toshiro?...no me hagas esto…¡¿Toshiro?!!!!, -lo mueve sin ningún éxito de respuesta.

El agua hace círculos en sus ojos, los cuales cierra de golpe y el agua salada que brota de ellos hace arder sus heridas faciales.

En los brazos de Shiori, el rostro de Shiro recibe sus lágrimas por un largo rato, sin que la Uchiha se de cuenta que el cuerpo de su acompañante de ha cubierto de burbujas de colores transparentes y cual se evaporaran flotan hasta ella y se adentran a su cuerpo, para formar parte de ella como antes…

De un momento a otro en el rostro de Toshiro las gotas de agua se van tornando rojas, el ojo derecho de Shiori lloraba lágrimas de sangre…

Lejos de ahí en el lugar de la batalla Saji mantenía sus ojos cerrados, hasta que desprovistamente esboza una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos bicolor se abren brillantes.

-quien diría que fueras tú misma quien me hiciera un favor tan grande…Shi-chan…

Un ligero pensamiento se apodera de su mente, una visión donde sus manos y brazos estaban cubiertos por zondas.

Sonríe para el horizonte.

********

Sasuke, que caminaba cerca ya del lugar en cuestión, ve pasar ante él una sombra, rápidamente pero fácilmente detectable para su Sharingan.

-¿Así que huyendo de la zona del crimen…?, -pregunta un tanto más atrás de la chica que se ha detenido.

-no…más bien…, -se da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él, -buscando confrontación…, -responde con su delicada voz la rubia Uzumaki.

Se lleva por respuesta sólo una fría mirada del Uchiha.

-lo que pasó ahí…no fue obra de Kaname…, -asevera seguro.

-Puede que fueran los últimos deseos de Kaname-sama…, -responde aún manteniendo su postura de inculpabilidad.

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablo…una cultura de matar…y la venganza…, -se sonríe un poco tras estas últimas palabras el pelinegro.

-no me vengas tú a dar sermones de lo horrible que es la venganza por que créeme que no te queda.

Sasuke cierra los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos se muestra su Aoi Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¿aún con fuerzas para hacer esa técnica?, pensé que después de acabar con la vida de Kaname, ya no podías ni moverte

-siempre hay una oportunidad para acabar con los últimos insectos.

-¿insecto yo?, por favor jajajaja, dile eso a tu querido Naruto, no creo que vea a una hija como insecto, o…espera…tú si lo haces, tus dos hijos fueron abandonados de bebés.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke está frente a ella y la agarra fuertemente por el rostro.

-¿cuál es el próximo movimiento Shouko? O…debo llamarte Nanako?

La pregunta la molestó de sobremanera.

-sólo voy a decirte algo Kaname…, -lo mira directamente a los ojos por la presión que comprimía su cuerpo al estar en esa posición respira un poco agitada y entrecortada, -estás ahí Kaname…ya no vas a vigilarme más…porque sabes que ya no te soportaba…fui yo quien llevó a Sasuke y a Saito a tu lado…ahora…todo por lo que habías trabajado se acabó…y la verdadera historia empieza conmigo…fuiste una perfecta distracción…

-¿a qué te refieres con la verdadera historia?, -pregunta intrigado

Shouko entrecierra los ojos y lo mira retadora.

Continuará…..

-¿vendrás conmigo…hermano?

-No puedo arrepentirme de algo que no recuerdo…

-es como si se hubiera receteado….

Próximo capítulo de Saigo no Namida:

"Renacer"

No se lo pierdan!!!

Holas!!!

Se que el capi estuvo mega corto y que me tardé un mundo en subirlo xD, pero perdón es que he estado triii ocupada, espero me perdonen y esperen el prox con ansias W

Matta ne!


	11. Renacer

Tema de entrada: DISCORD –UVERworld

_**You see the lights? **_

La sobra de Shiori sentada sobre una roca se levanta y deja a la sombra del Yuubi sentada en su lugar

En blanco y negro un acercamiento a los ojos de Saji que se abren dejando ver uno oscuro y otro claro

Sus ojos se transforman en los de Toshiro que cierra los ojos y una lágrima blanca se desliza en su rostro.

La lágrima cae en la mano de Shouko que la cierra en puño y mira al frente mientras la imagen tiembla.

_**Seek after kuroi mukiryoku ga tsutsumu Kanjou mahi shita can't find out this risou to wa Zureta**_

Aparece el logo de SAIGO NO NAMIDA, que se vuelve azul-hielo y explota diseminándose los cristales por toda la pantalla.

_**fuhenteki mirai destiny**_

Saito que estaba de rodillas con la cabeza baja mirando al piso se levanta despacio

_**Kick it sousa rust bluster sokkou buttobasu**_  
Kotaro llevaba guantes en las manos, con los que se cubría la cara y poco a poco va levantando el rostro dejando ver su herida y expresión de rencor.

_**You wa baransu tekii meramera **_

Detrás de Kotaro los rostros de Hkari y Shiori aparecen y de evaporan al ser reemplazadas por Shouko, las manos de ambos se toman

_**Ikiisogu laughter ikki ni kurasshaa**_  
Dando una media vuelta Shouko desaparece y Kotaro mira su mano, el recuerdo de estrechar sus manos en 5 con Toshiro viene a su mente

_**Never get together koe wo tozasu**_  
Shiori miraba hacia el piso, cuando una persona se para frente a ella, era Saji quien le tiende la mano y ambos se miran con ojos temblorosos

_**Yeah!**_

Ayame adelante con la sombra de Saito por detrás

_**Yeah**_

Sasuke-chan al frente con la sombra de Kotoko por dentrás

_**Yeah!**_

Hikari al frente con la sombra de Kotaro por detrás

_**Can't give my microphone away **_

Tres imágenes traslapadas de Saji dentro de un tubo, la primera de sus pies amarrados con grilletes, la segunda de sus manos heridas por zondas y la tercera de su rostro durmiente en el líquido.

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra de el rostro de Sasuke es iluminada y aparece

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra del rostro de Naruto es iluminada y aparece

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra del rostro de Sakura es iluminada y aparece.

_**She says to me yeah**_

Shiori es enfocada desde su cabello, luego el lugar que era como un parque y de regreso a ella, cuyos ojos se cierras llorosos.

_**"**__**Don't worry, I'm with you" Sonna kotoba iranai yo Tell you why kono fukanshou no unou ga **_

Saito sostiene en sus manos una foto de él junto a Shiori, la coloca boca abajo en el mueble, mientras aprieta su puño, detrás de él está Ayame sentada en la cama mirándolo.

_**Toki ni hito no kokoro no oku made me wo tsubuttatte Utsushidashi misetsukete ikun da **_

La silla de ruedas de Kaoz se asoma a la sala y es enfocado el rostro del pelirojo y Shiori que estaba sentada en el sofá se levanta y le sonríe al verlo llegar.

_**Bokura no sweeping ch**__**anges never leave us, leave us Sweeping changes never leave us **_

Naruto lastimado y de lado voltea despacio hacia el frente, al hacerlo una luz va inundándolo todo

_**Oshiete yo what we wonder ketsuraku no my life, my days **_

La luz que apareció va consumiendo poco a poco las figures de Shouko y Shiori que estaban paradas frente a él.

_**What we know kusatte iku ending**__** wo!!**_

Los ojos de Sasuke-chan reflejan la luz que ve pero de un momento a otro desaparece y parpadea.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"Renacer"

La lluvia caía torrencial sobre el que fue el campo de batalla la mañana anterior, los shinobis rescatistas llevan protectores largos para evitar la humedad.

-pareciera que el mismo cielo quisiera borrar toda evidencia de lo que sucedió, -le habla Yuuji a Saito, quien está aparentemente ido en la nada.

-Lo que más me preocupa es…, -arruga en seño el pelicafé, mientras le da vuelta a unas tablas.

-no saber donde está Shiori-san…es verdad, -acota Yuuji

-Ni ella, ni Toshiro, ni el tal Saji aparecen por ningún lado.

-¿tú crees que se hayan encontrado?

-lo que creo…es que sea cual sea la situación Shiori no piensa volver aquí nunca más…

-¿qué no piensa volver???, -se alarma el discípulo de Lee

-lo se…la conozco muy bien, debe estar afligida en estos momentos, pero la culpabilidad no la dejará pensar

-pero Saito…lo dices como si ella hubiera estado consciente, Shiori no se dio cuenta de nada.

-¡Shiori es una tonta!!! ¿qué no lo entiendes???, ella…siempre ha dependido de mí para todo…no sé como estará…no se siquiera si esté viva, -le da la espalda al joven para que no le vea llorar.

-Saito…

-Lo que sucede…es que ya no se si quiero seguir buscando…puede que me haya llegado a considerar un mediocre…que no pudo siquiera cuidar de ella…, cuando ella confía sólo en mí…

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?!

-¡La verdad!!, quise pensar que estaba a su altura…pero cuando todo lo de la pelea pasó…no pude hacer nada…ni a la hora de hacer el sello para retenerla…se fugó como si atravesara una valla de aire…, la vida pudo maldecirla mucho con todo lo que le sucedió…para aislarla y para que se tema a ella misma…

-¿me estás diciendo…que…?

-Me sentí tan inferior…, -asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y mira sus manos mientras las hace puño.

-¿entonces piensas dejar así las cosas?

-por el momento…si…

-Pero Saito…

-ella no me necesita Yuuji, no a mí…

-¿cómo dices eso???, si tu eres Saito!!!, eres el novio de Shiori!!!

-¿Novio?? Y a qué me acredita ese adjetivo?? Eh???, -se enfurece el Hyuuga

-Yo…

-¿a ser más fuerte que ella???, ¿a protegerla???

-¡a escucharla y a comprenderla!!, -se defiende el verde

Saito lo mira sorprendido por unos segundos.

-¿acaso ya no la amas?

-claro que la amo…, -responde ya más tranquilo, pero tal vez el amor que yo sienta por ella no es suficiente…

Yuuji lo mira expectante.

-me voy…, -dice el pelicafé tomando sus cosas, -no había nada en esta área tampoco.

-pero Saito!!

Saito se limita a hacerle una seña con la mano y desaparece.

**********

Shiori caminaba en el desierto, sus pies se notaban bastante lastimados, su ropa estaba toda llena de sangre y su cabello enredado y sucio, pero aún así más brillante que su mirada opacada por la desilusión.

-no podía…quedarme más a tu lado…perdóname…, -habla para si misma acerca de Toshiro, quien yacía aún en medio de las dunas, -ayúdenme…por favor…agua…agua..., -caminaba a paso lento y tambaleante, pero a poca distancia se notaba ya la carretera.

El lugar en que se encontraba Saji esperándola, llevaba una túnica que lo protegía contra el sol.

-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti Shi-chan…hubiera entrado al desierto pero…aún no me es posible acercarme tanto…, -su mirada luce extrañamente no tan fría, más bien…amable y esperanzada.

Mucho más atrás en el desierto, en la ubicación de Toshiro, el joven de piel blanca frunce un poco el entrecejo y abre lentamente los ojos…

*********

Mientras en la casa de Sakura la lluvia caía más intensa que nunca sobre las paredes y por las ventanas se veía deslizar a miles de kilómetros por segundo.

Sasuke miraba las corrientes desde dentro.

-Fue entonces cuando me dijo que todo empezaría con ella, que el trabajo echo por Kaname, había sido una sola distracción, -comenta con su voz ronca y penetrante sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-¿Shouko se ha autoproclamado como la mala?, -se interroga Naruto y su rostro no deja de emitir preocupación.

-Naruto…pero hay algo que no te he dicho…sobre Kaname…, -voltea hacia él.

-el objetivo de Kaname era regresar atrás la vida de Shouko para darle el hogar que siempre debió tener.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso Sasuke???, -se para impulsivo el rubio

-¿Sasuke-kun?, -pregunta Sakura desde el sofá, quien tiene sobre sus piernas a Sasuke-chan, quien toma su leche de la mamila.

-La recolección de las 5 piedras junta un poder increíble, que invocado junto con un jutsu que Kaname descubrió podía regresar el tiempo dentro de una esfera de chakra, no entiendo aún muy bien lo que quería hacer, si era meter a Shouko ahí y regresaría a ser una bebé…o si la transportaría a otro lugar.

-eso suena muy complicado

-por eso no les había comentado nada, estaba tratando de analizarlo, cierra los ojos el Uchiha ligeramente mareado.

-así que capaz de regresar el tiempo de alguien…, -está impresionado el Hokage.

-oye Naruto…y a Hinata…¿ya le comentaste algo?, -pregunta Sakura

-no…y después de lo que pasó…no creo tener la fuerza para decirle…está muy preocupada por Shiori…, -se le queda viendo a Sasuke-chan que está para variar muy relajado.

-y al niño…¿lo llevas donde Kotoko?, -pregunta saliéndose del tema.

-Kotoko es su madre…no puedo alejarlo de ella, -contesta Sakura sin darle oportunidad de hablar a Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan…, -se asombra Naruto al verla tan estoica

-no te niego que es algo muy extraño…después de todo Sasuke-chan ya es como mi hijo también…porque es el hijo del hombre que amo…, pero lo comprendo…porque sé que nadie tiene el derecho de separar a una madre de su hijo…y yo ya tengo a mi Shio…, -baja la mirada desanimada.

-¿has pensado en regresárselo?

Ambos Uchiha abrieron grandes los ojos ante la pregunta y se miran seguidamente a eso.

-si no lo hacen sería como repetir el círculo…una vez más…, tal vez es mejor crecer con tus verdaderos familiares si es que aún existen…o si están muertos…tener una tumba para venerarlos…, -explica Naruto.

-eso es verdad…de cierto modo…, -asiente Sasuke.

-¿pero Sakura –chan, por qué no tienes otro bebé?, -Naruto parece brindarle una solución.

-¿Qué????, Shannaro Naruto!!!, ¿cómo te pones a pensar en eso???

-pero Sakura-chan…yo te vi muy emocionada con el bebé hace un momento.

-pero tener un bebé no va a venir a reemplazar a los dos que perdí…es mejor luchar por ellos…primero, no lo crees?

-¿los dos?

-Shiori y Sasuke…, -responde, -además si lo hiciera sería como…decirle a Shiori que no importa que esté perdida…

-tú misma lo dijiste Sakura-chan…tener un bebé no viene a reemplazar a otro, pero si a afianzarte a tu rol.

-estás hablando de una manera muy seria y convencida, -lo mira extrañada, cosa que Sasuke nota también.

-lo digo porque cuando perdimos a Nanako…nunca pensé que Kotaro la reemplazaría…, -le afirma serio

-gracias Naruto…pero yo…yo no puedo tener otro bebé sin antes recuperar a mi hija, -se lleva rápidamente las manos al rostro.

Sasuke se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, inmediatamente Sakura se resguarda en él mientras lo abraza, encerrando al niño entre ambos.

Naruto ve la escena y recuerda a Sakura embarazada de Shiori entrando al cuarto que decoraron entre él y Sasuke y ella tomando el oso que tenía una bincha de Konoha en la cabeza.

-si..lo se Sakura-chan….

************

Kotaro, quien también había salido herido luego del choque del Futon Rasenshuriken contra el chakra del Yuubi, yacía reposando sobre la cama de un hospital, miraba por la ventana la lluvia que se iba calmando.

-Ko-Ta-Ro! Llegué!!!, -se abre la puerta de la habitación y era Hikari que entra con un globo de monito que dice "recupérate pronto", -vieras como me costó que me dejaran pasar xD, "por ningún motivo podemos dejar que ingresen animales al hospital", chuuuu….., tuve que dejar a Momo afuera.

Aunque la irrupción de Hikari al espacio fue ruidosa el joven Uzumaki seguía con la misma expresión y sin quitar su mirada de la ventana, hizo caso omiso a su arribo.

-¿Kotaro?, -pregunta intrigada y lo mira extrañada la peliblanca.

************

El sonido del piano inundaba la estancia completa, una delicada sala de música, clasificada así por la sola existencia del instrumento dotado de teclas blancas y negras.

Tan fresco como el más bello de los atardeceres, el aire parecía entrar atraído por las ondas de la música que no se sabía si salían o entraban por aquellas ventanas confundido con el maravilloso sonido proveniente de la naturaleza.

Poco a poco la figura que transmitía los sentimientos al piano es enfocada.

Desde los finos dedos alargados y pálidos, pero al mismo tiempo decididos y rígidos, la mano de un hombre fuerte. Hasta sus cabellos color sangre que adornaban ligeramente rizados su espalda, aquellos ojos verdes posados sobre la partitura.

-un par de vagabundos en medio del desierto…, -se detiene por un segundo a pensar. Pero enseguida se nota distraído y vuelve a su melodía.

La escena cual siguiera las notas que salen por la puerta baja las escaleras de aquella casa, que a simple vista parecía bastante acomodada.

La figura de una enfermera entra a una de las habitaciones por abajo, al hacerlo se topa con Saji quien descansaba sentado al lado de una cama, y se levanta al verla entrar.

-¡por favor no se levante!, son los invitados de Kaoz-sama que debería hacer yo si una persona como usted se reverencia ante mí, más que desear la muerte o arrastrarme bajo sus pies, -dice inmediatamente arrodillándose frente al pelinegro, cuyas orejitas de gato se asoman pero de la impresión.

-¡No diga eso!!, ¡por favor levántese!, -la exhorta ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

-pero mi señor Kaoz-sama…

-Kaoz –sama nos ha recogido como una de las viles escorias de este mundo…por favor señorita, -la mira mostrándole sinceridad.

-el acompañante de tan hermosa doncella diciendo cosas como esa…, -desvía la mirada pasando de reojo por la cama donde Shiori yacía dormida.

-la verdad es que no tengo idea de que pasa…, -piensa Saji mientras se levanta junto a la enfermera y recuerda caminar por la calle junto al desierto cuando una carroza halada por caballos se detiene ante ellos.

************

-¿Kotaro?, -insiste Hikari

-Hika-chan…una persona vino a verme…, -responde el rubio

-¿una persona?, ¿quién?

-mi hermana…, -para esa respuesta le regala una mirada a la peliblanca

-¿Shiori-san?, -se sorprende la chica

-no…esa persona no…hablo de mi hermana…Nanako…

La expresión en el rostro de Kotaro era completamente diferente a la que ha tenido hasta ese día…sus ojos mostraban un dolor enjaulado que clamaba…

Venganza…

Por el contrario el de Hikari mostraba confusión y cierto descontento con la mirada que veía en su Kotaro.

-me ofreció alivio…

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-juntos…vamos a acabar con Shiori

-¿qué??, ¿qué rayos estás diciendo??, -se apresura a tocarle la frente, -no tienes fiebre…además, tu no tienes otra hermana más que Shiori-san!!

Continuará….

Lo único que está en mi mente ahora es la primera vez que te vi y me regalaste esa linda sonrisa…pero por alguna razón…ya no puedo verla…las alas que se suponían me llevarían a volar por los cielos no hicieron más que hundirme en el abismo de mi propia alma…y me pregunto…¿por qué?...Saito…Saito…

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Saigo no Namida:

"Adiós Shiori"

No se lo pierdan!!!!!

Holas!! Hoy estuvo más rápido!! Jeje, pero siempre corto, tal vez así sea mejor y avanzo más rápido no creen n-n?

Saludos!!


	12. Adios Shiori

Tema de entrada: DISCORD –UVERworld

_**You see the lights? **_

La sobra de Shiori sentada sobre una roca se levanta y deja a la sombra del Yuubi sentada en su lugar

En blanco y negro un acercamiento a los ojos de Saji que se abren dejando ver uno oscuro y otro claro

Sus ojos se transforman en los de Toshiro que cierra los ojos y una lágrima blanca se desliza en su rostro.

La lágrima cae en la mano de Shouko que la cierra en puño y mira al frente mientras la imagen tiembla.

_**Seek after kuroi mukiryoku ga tsutsumu Kanjou mahi shita can't find out this risou to wa Zureta**_

Aparece el logo de SAIGO NO NAMIDA, que se vuelve azul-hielo y explota diseminándose los cristales por toda la pantalla.

_**fuhenteki mirai destiny**_

Saito que estaba de rodillas con la cabeza baja mirando al piso se levanta despacio

_**Kick it sousa rust bluster sokkou buttobasu**_  
Kotaro llevaba guantes en las manos, con los que se cubría la cara y poco a poco va levantando el rostro dejando ver su herida y expresión de rencor.

_**You wa baransu tekii meramera **_

Detrás de Kotaro los rostros de Hkari y Shiori aparecen y de evaporan al ser reemplazadas por Shouko, las manos de ambos se toman

_**Ikiisogu laughter ikki ni kurasshaa**_  
Dando una media vuelta Shouko desaparece y Kotaro mira su mano, el recuerdo de estrechar sus manos en 5 con Toshiro viene a su mente

_**Never get together koe wo tozasu**_  
Shiori miraba hacia el piso, cuando una persona se para frente a ella, era Saji quien le tiende la mano y ambos se miran con ojos temblorosos

_**Yeah!**_

Ayame adelante con la sombra de Saito por detrás

_**Yeah**_

Sasuke-chan al frente con la sombra de Kotoko por dentrás

_**Yeah!**_

Hikari al frente con la sombra de Kotaro por detrás

_**Can't give my microphone away **_

Tres imágenes traslapadas de Saji dentro de un tubo, la primera de sus pies amarrados con grilletes, la segunda de sus manos heridas por zondas y la tercera de su rostro durmiente en el líquido.

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra de el rostro de Sasuke es iluminada y aparece

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra del rostro de Naruto es iluminada y aparece

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra del rostro de Sakura es iluminada y aparece.

_**She says to me yeah**_

Shiori es enfocada desde su cabello, luego el lugar que era como un parque y de regreso a ella, cuyos ojos se cierras llorosos.

_**"Don't worry, I'm with you" Sonna kotoba iranai yo Tell you why kono fukanshou no unou ga **_

Saito sostiene en sus manos una foto de él junto a Shiori, la coloca boca abajo en el mueble, mientras aprieta su puño, detrás de él está Ayame sentada en la cama mirándolo.

_**Toki ni hito no kokoro no oku made me wo tsubuttatte Utsushidashi misetsukete ikun da **_

La silla de ruedas de Kaoz se asoma a la sala y es enfocado el rostro del pelirojo y Shiori que estaba sentada en el sofá se levanta y le sonríe al verlo llegar.

_**Bokura no sweeping changes never leave us, leave us Sweeping changes never leave us **_

Naruto lastimado y de lado voltea despacio hacia el frente, al hacerlo una luz va inundándolo todo

_**Oshiete yo what we wonder ketsuraku no my life, my days **_

La luz que apareció va consumiendo poco a poco las figures de Shouko y Shiori que estaban paradas frente a él.

_**What we know kusatte iku ending wo!!**_

Los ojos de Sasuke-chan reflejan la luz que ve pero de un momento a otro desaparece y parpadea.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"Adiós Shiori"

-¡No me digas esa clase de tonterías nunca más!!!!, -se escucha la voz de Naruto por afuera de la habitación del Hokage en su casa, seguido de eso el estruendo y sonido de un golpe toma el lugar de las notas provenientes de su garganta.

Dentro Naruto a estrellado a Kotaro contra la pared, parece haberse exaltado por las palabras del muchacho y lo tira hacia el piso como escarmiento.

-¡eres tú el que no quiere ver las cosas papá!!!!

-¡¿y tú crees que lo que piensas hacer te traerá algo bueno???!!!!, ¡Si eres un bebé que no sabe ni distinguir lo bueno de lo malo!!!!

-¿un bebé???, ¿qué rayos te pasa???, ¡No soy ningún niño!!!, y se lo que debo hacer ahora…no vas a impedírmelo…, -lo mira fríamente el otro rubio.

Por un momento Naruto ve en la mirada de su hijo la mirada que vió en Sasuke ese día que lo perdió en la cascada. Y eso lo aterró…

-Kotaro….

Han pasado varios días desde el incidente de las cuevas del Shiniyama, los héroes han salido del hospital, pero los problemas que se creían terminados con la destrucción de la montaña, apenas habían empezado con la caía de ésta.

-tengo que obtener mi venganza…por mí…por mamá…y por mi hermana… ¡la verdadera!!!!

-¿estás hablando en serio?, -baja la voz el Hokage para tratar de analizar la situación.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que Nanako nunca te importó…ni siquiera me hablaste de ella una sola vez… ¡Diste más por Shiori que por ella!!! ¡Y Shiori no es tu hija siquiera!!!!, ¡Es la hija de Sasuke!!!!

Una merecida cachetada le es acertada por el ninja mayor a su hijo.

-no hables en modo altivo, pensando que tienes todas las respuestas porque no las tienes Ttebayo…

-Nanako me está esperando…, -dice sin verlo a los ojos y con la mano sobándose la mejilla en que Naruto le pegó.

-¿Qué?!

-te dije que me iría con ella y no podrás detenerme, pero no hablo de la fuerza…o de cuantos golpes puedas darme para inmovilizarme

Naruto lo mira expectante ante las frías palabras de su hijo.

-hablo de que te he perdido el respeto…

-¿qué?, -se asusta ante tales palabras.

-tú ya no significas nada para mí…YA NO TE RECONOZCO.

-¡Kotaro!!

El chico lo mira penetrante con aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo en día despejado.

Naruto no le dice más nada y le da la espalda.

-tal vez tengas razón…y debas descubrir las cosas por ti mismo…

-¿no vas a impedírmelo?

-Vete…, -acota cortante.

Segundos después la puerta se abre dejando salir al joven que baja las escaleras y llegando al primer piso se encuentra con Hinata.

-¿Kotaro?, ¿Hijo que pasó?, ¿qué eran esos gritos que se escuchaban?!, -se acerca a él preocupada.

-Era mi…Naruto dejándome el paso libre para salir

-¿Naruto?, ¿salir?

-Mamá…ya es hora de que te enteres de una vez por todas.

Luego de las palabras de Kotaro, Naruto sale y baja las escaleras también.

-la persona que está detrás de todo esto es Nanako, mi hermana, -responde Natural.

Pero el rostro de Hinata se descompuso ante lo que le dijo su hijo, -¿na…Na…?, -niega con la cabeza incrédula.

-fue algo que supimos hace poco, -llega a su lado Naruto, quien toma las manos de Hinata entre las suyas.

-¿Naruto?, -pregunta con la simple mirada que irradiaba deslumbro mientras las lágrimas se le han comenzado a desbordar. -¿Nanako… está viva?

Naruto no le da más que un sí asentido con la cabeza mientras la hala hacia él y la abraza.

-ella está afuera, -le llama Kotaro.

Sin pensarlo Hinata emprende camino hacia fuera de su casa, abre las puertas de par en par dejando entrar el viento que vuela su cabello. Da unos pasos hacia fuera y mirando hacia el lado derecho, efectivamente se topa con la figura de la joven de cabellos color oro.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?, -se pregunta Shouko al ver a la mujer mirándola.

-¿Na…nako?, -los ojos de Hinata tiemblan mientras despacio camina hacia su encuentro, mientras Shouko no mueve un solo músculo para ahorrarle el trabajo.

Llegando por fin hasta ella la abraza sin decir nada mientras llora.

Pero el recibimiento no es para nada lo que una madre esperaría…

-¿qué le pasa vieja ridícula…?¿quién se cree que es para tocarme?, -se la quita de encima rápida y fácilmente. – es verdad…mi madre…estupideces…

-¡Kotaro!!!, -llama a su hermano para marcharse.

-¡pero Nanako!!!, -le suplica Hinata

-Mi nombre es Shouko…, -la mira altiva la rubia.

********

Saito yacía sentado a la intemperie en lo que quedaba de la montaña de la muerte, se le había hecho costumbre acudir ahí cada noche luego del incidente, no, más bien luego de decidir que no quería luchar más por Shiori…

-venir aquí a recordar a la persona que tengo en mi memoria…no es una forma útil para olvidarla…, -se reprocha a si mismo mientras su cabello vuela con el viento que sopla fuerte.

-venir a un lugar como este a estar sólo y pensar a veces es bueno…pero si piensas solamente en el dolor no es algo agradable, -se escucha la voz de una chica.

Ante la llamada de atención el pelicafé voltea rápidamente y su mirada se cruza con la de Ayame quien le brinda una sonrisa.

-La enfermera del hospital…, -la reconoce.

-Neji-san me mandó por ti…, bueno no precisamente a mí…mandaron a una enfermera para que te atienda y yo quise venir…, -lo mira algo apenada.

-¿Porqué ya me conocías?

-¿recuerdas que fui yo quien te atendió en el hospital?, -se asombra y su gento cambia a felicidad.

-claro…¿Ayame-san cierto?

-¡sii!, -no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la cálida mirada del chico.

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS

El rostro de Ayame sigue en la misma posición, pero su atuendo cambia del de una enfermera al de una aldeana, lleva ahora su cabello suelto.

-¿estás seguro que no puedo ir?, -pregunta desilusionada.

-Lo siento Aya, pero es una misión y a las misiones si no puedes acompañarme, lo hemos hablado muchas veces, -responde sincero Saito.

-es un problema no haber hecho la academia ninja…

-pero eres una gran enfermera, -le sonríe, -es más, eres la mejor enfermera!, -la anima.

-Saito… ¡está bien!, -seguido de esto le toma del rostro con ambas manos y le da un beso tierno con el que cierra los ojos de él al instante, al separarse se miran por un rato.

-supongo que eso fue para la buena suerte

-oh no, ese fue tu premio por animarme, el de la buena suerte viene ahora…, -dice besándolo con un poco más de agresividad. Él la rodea por la cintura.

-ahora si mi joven ansatsu, -le sonríe al separarse de él. ¿cuídate mucho si?

-no te preocupes por eso, que los enviados del feudal no pueden ser la gran cosa, el equipo AMBU tiene todas las de ganar.

Dichas estas palabras empieza a escucharse un trote por encima de unas tablas, la imagen va reemplazando a la de Saito, y se ven un par de pies saltando la cuerda rápidamente, un protector en las pantorrillas de color azul-celeste, las piernas delgadas de una chica que lleva una coleta hecha de largo cabello azul negro. La camiseta deportiva ajustada arriba de su ombligo por el que deslizaban pequeñas gotas cristalinas producto de su esfuerzo.

De un momento a otro la cuerda es tirada al piso y ella cae acostada con la respiración agitada viendo hacia el techo.

-vaya Shi-chan, rompiste tu propio record al hacer 4, 500 saltos en el mismo lapso de tiempo en que la última vez hiciste 4,450. –anuncia el chico de cabellos negros y ojos bicolor.

-¿Hooo, en serio???, -se levanta satisfecha. Pero ahora es tiempo del merecido baño, -dice cogiendo la toallita de cara y secándose.

-¿puedo ir contigo?, -pregunta pícaro

-¡No!!

-yo sólo preguntaba por si querías que te tallara la espalda, -pregunta con orejitas de gato asomadas.

-mm…déjame pensar… !No!!

-¿y si me das un beso?

-¡no!!

-bien, no puedes decir que no lo intente.

-jajaja, ya vengo, espérate ahí Saji.

-señorita Shiori-sama, -entra al lugar la empleada.

-dime Kamelia, -presta atención la joven

-Kaoz-sama desea verla una vez termine sus entrenamientos.

-¡oh si! Dile que voy enseguida!!, -sale corriendo a la ducha.

-estará con él en un momento, -parece traducir Saji.

-si joven, -hace reverencia y sale.

Saji se queda viendo en la dirección que Shiori se fue y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

********

-¿es decir…que ellos saben que habrán infiltrados de los nuestros?, -pregunta Sakura a Neji quienes encargados de la misión ultiman detalles.

-sí…lo saben, es como una especie de juego de máscaras.

-Pero si los rumores son ciertos…la última de las piedras estará jugándose en esa fiesta…

-precisamente por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar Sakura, han sido invitados miembros de varias de las naciones y los más reconocidos feudales estarán ahí…no me sorprendería que mandaran a sus ansatsus escondidos con el mismo propósito que nosotros.

-Y en ese campo… ¿vas a enviar a Saito-kun verdad?

-sí…si hay problemas, él podrá rastrear el chakra de la piedra con su Byakugan.

-entendido…

-Sakura…ya deberías irte, Sasuke está sólo en tu casa, -le recuerda el jounin.

-¿Sasuke?, oh no, traje al niño conmigo, está abajo con Ten Ten, -le sonríe

-no hablo de tu hijo, -la mira serio y luego desvía la mirada.

-¿qué sucede Neji?, -se preocupa Haruno cosa que se nota en su mirada.

-hace unos minutos me informaron que llamó la enfermera de tu casa, parece que Sasuke se puso mal, no se que tan cierto sea, puede que le haya dado un ataque de tos como estos últimos días.

-sí…si, es lo más probable, su salud está empeorando…, bueno, me voy Neji, espero salga todo bien, -se despide con la mano y cierra la puerta tras de su al salir.

*********

Shiori que había salido de la bañera cubría su cuerpo con una toalla mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, su mente parecía estar en otro lado diferente al que estaba su cuerpo, cuando el sentido del tacto reacciona a un material helado y la trae de vuelta.

-¡ah!

-estabas muy concentrada, -sonríe detrás de ella Kaoz, que mira la Shiori reflejada en el espejo y con ella el collar que había pasado delante de él y ahora abrochaba tras su nuca.

-¡Kaoz!, ¿pero qué?, digo ¿qué haces aquí?, -lo aborda sorprendida

-pues ya no deberías sorprenderte de que conozca todos los pasadizos que hay en esta casa, jaja, si desde pequeño ese ha sido mi entretenimiento, averiguar que más hay…

-claro y es tu casa pero…no se debe hacer eso cuando hay otras personas en las habitaciones y menos si son chicas recién bañadas, -se da la vuelta para verlo.

Pone su mano formando un círculo encima de su ojo derecho, -¡ojos verdes!, -le dice como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-igual que los tuyos, -le sonríe la Uchiha

-jaja si lo se, -se sonríe gracioso.-por cierto ojos verdes, vine a darte las instrucciones de mi tío…ese viejo quiere que sigas trabajando…perdona

-para nada Kaoz, si esa es mi labor aquí, y todo gracias a ti que nos recibiste a Saji y a mí hace ya dos años, cuando no teníamos nada…

-¡ya! ¡esa cara larga no!!!!

-jaja no…

-¡se trata de una fiesta de disfraces!, será aquí mismo en casa.

-¡ah?, una misión aquí en tu casa? ¿cómo está eso?

-unos individuos tienen en su poder una sagrada joya o algo así, una piedra mágica, mi tío la quiere para él, pero se sospecha que para obtenerla muchos traerán a sus ansatsus, será un gran golpe de suerte si la obtenemos, por eso no te esfuerces.

-¿quieres decir que estaremos disfrazados y peleando por la piedra al mismo tiempo?

-eso parece será algo tedioso…

-no..al contrario muero de las ganas, -le sonríe sincera. Supongo que este (toca su collar) es parte del disfraz.

-tómalo como quieras, es algo que quiero que lleves solamente, así te protegerá de los manditos de Konoha…que seguro planean venir.

-¿Konoha?

-sí…, vi al Hokage entre los invitados.

Shiori se quedó fría por unos momentos al contemplar la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con la gente de Konoha nuevamente.

-pero eso no importa porque su Shiori ya no existe cierto?

-no…ya no…de ella sólo quedo yo la ninja ansatsu del feudal, -lo mira convencida.

-bueno preciosa vístete y yo le avisaré a tu lazarillo la situación.

-te he dicho que no me llames así…además no soy una buena persona con quien comprometerse…

-¿no crees…que eso lo decido yo?, -pregunta principescamente desde la puerta.

-Kaoz…

Continuará…

Te encuentro nuevamente bajo la máscara audaz que cubre tu rostro, muéstrame tu verdadero yo, si es que aún estás ahí…el que eras…el mío…mi Saito.

El Próximo capítulo de Saigo no Namida, será un especial!

"La reunión de las 5 piedras, el amor de mi vida"

No se lo pierdan!!!!


	13. La reunión de las piedras

Tema de entrada: DISCORD –UVERworld

_**You see the lights? **_

La sobra de Shiori sentada sobre una roca se levanta y deja a la sombra del Yuubi sentada en su lugar

En blanco y negro un acercamiento a los ojos de Saji que se abren dejando ver uno oscuro y otro claro

Sus ojos se transforman en los de Toshiro que cierra los ojos y una lágrima blanca se desliza en su rostro.

La lágrima cae en la mano de Shouko que la cierra en puño y mira al frente mientras la imagen tiembla.

_**Seek after kuroi mukiryoku ga tsutsumu Kanjou mahi shita can't find out this risou to wa Zureta**_

Aparece el logo de SAIGO NO NAMIDA, que se vuelve azul-hielo y explota diseminándose los cristales por toda la pantalla.

_**fuhenteki mirai destiny**_

Saito que estaba de rodillas con la cabeza baja mirando al piso se levanta despacio

_**Kick it sousa rust bluster sokkou buttobasu**_  
Kotaro llevaba guantes en las manos, con los que se cubría la cara y poco a poco va levantando el rostro dejando ver su herida y expresión de rencor.

_**You wa baransu tekii meramera **_

Detrás de Kotaro los rostros de Hkari y Shiori aparecen y de evaporan al ser reemplazadas por Shouko, las manos de ambos se toman

_**Ikiisogu laughter ikki ni kurasshaa**_  
Dando una media vuelta Shouko desaparece y Kotaro mira su mano, el recuerdo de estrechar sus manos en 5 con Toshiro viene a su mente

_**Never get together koe wo tozasu**_  
Shiori miraba hacia el piso, cuando una persona se para frente a ella, era Saji quien le tiende la mano y ambos se miran con ojos temblorosos

_**Yeah!**_

Ayame adelante con la sombra de Saito por detrás

_**Yeah**_

Sasuke-chan al frente con la sombra de Kotoko por dentrás

_**Yeah!**_

Hikari al frente con la sombra de Kotaro por detrás

_**Can't give my microphone away **_

Tres imágenes traslapadas de Saji dentro de un tubo, la primera de sus pies amarrados con grilletes, la segunda de sus manos heridas por zondas y la tercera de su rostro durmiente en el líquido.

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra de el rostro de Sasuke es iluminada y aparece

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra del rostro de Naruto es iluminada y aparece

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra del rostro de Sakura es iluminada y aparece.

_**She says to me yeah**_

Shiori es enfocada desde su cabello, luego el lugar que era como un parque y de regreso a ella, cuyos ojos se cierras llorosos.

_**"Don't worry, I'm with you" Sonna kotoba iranai yo Tell you why kono fukanshou no unou ga **_

Saito sostiene en sus manos una foto de él junto a Shiori, la coloca boca abajo en el mueble, mientras aprieta su puño, detrás de él está Ayame sentada en la cama mirándolo.

_**Toki ni hito no kokoro no oku made me wo tsubuttatte Utsushidashi misetsukete ikun da **_

La silla de ruedas de Kaoz se asoma a la sala y es enfocado el rostro del pelirojo y Shiori que estaba sentada en el sofá se levanta y le sonríe al verlo llegar.

_**Bokura no sweeping changes never leave us, leave us Sweeping changes never leave us **_

Naruto lastimado y de lado voltea despacio hacia el frente, al hacerlo una luz va inundándolo todo

_**Oshiete yo what we wonder ketsuraku no my life, my days **_

La luz que apareció va consumiendo poco a poco las figures de Shouko y Shiori que estaban paradas frente a él.

_**What we know kusatte iku ending wo!!**_

Los ojos de Sasuke-chan reflejan la luz que ve pero de un momento a otro desaparece y parpadea.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"La reunión de las 5 piedras"

El tiempo cambia radicalmente las cosas por las que la gente vive día con día, a veces para dar fruto a algo mejor, una cosecha enriquecida con el amor y otras…creadas con el único fin de terminar los objetivos iniciados, no importando que tanto se tenga que hacer para alcanzarlos o si esos mismos podrían dañar a otras personas.

Luego del transcurso de dos años de duro entrenamiento ansatsu, la reunión en la casa del feudal de las tierras de fuego ha sigo programada, para esa noche…en la cual, un encuentro inimaginado por el mismo destino se llevaría acabo.

OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

-Si juntamos las piedras que tenía Kotoko a ver…agua y viento…junto a la que tenía Kaname, la del fuego…quedan 2 piedras, seguramente la que tiene el feudal y la que va a jugarse esta noche en la fiesta, -afirma Naruto, viendo las piedras resplandecientes sobre una manta en su escritorio.

-seguramente esta noche las 5 piedras serán reunidas por fin y podremos comprobar si lo que dice Sasuke es verdad, -sigue la conversación Kakashi.

-sólo hay que esperar que todo salga bien…, -secunda en afirmación con los movimientos de su cabeza el rubio.

******

Shiori yacía mirando por la ventana de la habitación, sus ojos buscaban en el horizonte algo a que aferrarse, como si se sintiera perdida en un mundo solitario.

-¿Shi-chan?, -entra a la habitación Saji y la observa, sacándola del transe.

-¡Saji!

-¡Woa! Que recibimiento tan estrepitoso, -le sonríe, -¿estás bien?

-si…sólo pensaba en lo que viene esta noche

-¡oh si!, ¿te imaginas a nosotros en uno de esos bailes sofisticados? La gente de esa clase, si supiera quienes somos realmente nos discriminaría y no dudo que nos mandaran a echar en menos de unos minutos.

El comentario le llamo la atención a la peliazul, -¿de esa clase?

-la gente que tiene dinero, muchas veces no tiene la menor idea de lo que es la humildad y tratan a la gente como…"plebe" , -hace las comillas con los dedos.

-ahora que lo dices… la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste una de esas personas, -le dice franca.

-¡¿EH?!, -hasta se le saltan las orejitas de gato por el susto.

-bien dicen que no hay que juzgar a las personas a la ligera.

-La verdad soy mucho menos de lo que te imaginarías que soy…, -aprieta los puños disimuladamente, cosa que Shio no nota.

-no digas eso, no fue mi intención…, -lo mira preocupada, - es sólo que tu me das una sensación como de…como explicarlo, ¿una cierta altivez?, es como si tuvieras porte de príncipe, -dice pasándole la mano por el fleco al joven pelinegro, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¿en verdad lo crees?

-yo no digo cosas en vano, -le sonríe

Pero Saji sólo puede pensar en el día en que Shiori había quedado perdida en el desierto luego de matar a Toshiro.

-pero has hecho que yo te deba mucho…y ahora más Shi-chan, -la mira cual fuera su protector y súbdito.

********

VILLA DE LOS UCHIHA

-¡Papi!!!, ¡papi!!!, -entra corriendo a la casa Sasuke-chan, -¿Dónde estás?, -se desanima el niño al no verlo por los alrededores.

Entonces llega Sakura alcanzando al peliazul, -¿qué pasó y tu papá?

-no está aquí mami Sakura, -se encoje de hombros.

-bien, ne Sasuke, quédate aquí en lo que yo voy abajo a la montañita a ver si está ahí ¿si?

-¡si!, -responde como si fuera una importante misión a cumplir.

Más abajo, efectivamente en la montañita, el Mangekyo Aoi Sharingan en los ojos de Sasuke es enfocado, se transforma en el aoi sharingan y por último el matiz azul en sus ojos se vuelve negro y estos se cierran dejándolo caer de rodillas, cosa que alcanza a ver Sakura desde lejos al ir llegando a su lado.

-¡Sasuke-kun!!, -lo sujeto por la espalda al llegar a él.

-¿Sakura?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, -se intriga

-pues la reunión terminó…y…, -no encuentra que otras palabras decir que no sonara a "estaba preocupada por ti"

-te dije que iba a entrenar, esta mañana

-pero yo te dije también que vendría contigo y que me esperaras, -contrapone punto.

La respiración de Sasuke estaba un poco agitada por lo que decidió no argumentar más.

-dios…estás temblando…, -le sujeta la mano derecha, al hacerlo él dirige su profunda mirada hacia los ojos de ella, -estoy bien…, -responde serio y esboza una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa.

-no quiero que te perturbes por eso…de la técnica…

-Sakura…sabes que la única persona que puede llevar acabo "esa" técnica soy yo…por los conocimientos adquiridos de Kaname o por lo que sea…esta vez está en mis manos, -le aprieta la mano que le tomaba.

Sakura se limita a asentir y a sonreír en medio de la preocupación.

**********

Los preparativos para la tan esperada reunión de departir estaban casi listos.

Tocan a la puerta en la habitación de la Uchiha.

-¡pase!, -grita dispuesta a recibir al visitante, quien era nuevamente Saji, pone su mano en la perilla y la jira.

-con permi…so, -articula al final al ver el traje que llevaba puesto Shiori y notar que el vestido que le había sido proporcionado por Kaoz seguía tendido sobre la cama. -¿ya viste la hora que es?!, no…….., -se queda sorprendido al sacar su propia conjetura, -¿vas a ir como la llama azul?, -en ese momento el atuendo de Shiori evidencia las palabras de Saji, el traje azul marino entallado a su silueta conformado por una camisa sin mangas atada con un cinturón negro a los pantalones del mismo tono azul, guantes y botas largas, cubierta toda por una capa larga azul-negro y un antifaz negro.

-no tenía la más mínima intensión de disfrazarme de princesa ridícula desde un principio, soy una ninja…no…soy una especialista, por lo que debo ser precavida, más con la clase de misión a la que vamos y Saji…"La llama azul" es sólo un apodo…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto.

La chica toma con sus manos el par de armas que estaban puestas sobre la cama, brillantes y plateadas, un par de Saiz, cuchillos hechos para trinchar…las armas de un asesino…, ágilmente las balancea y las lleva a su resguardo en los bolsillos a los lados de sus piernas.

-Lista, -proclama seria y voltea firma hacia Saji, quien llevando una yukata formal asiente a su comandante.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la casa los Shinobis de Konoha habían llegado, ocultando sus identidades como los demás, entre ellos Hyuuga Saito.

-Hoy…llevaremos esa piedra a Konoha…, -asevera decidió, como si de eso dependiera la felicidad de su gente.

A paso tranquilo entra a la casa, seguido de los otros, sin percatarse que la llama azul los observaba desde arriba escondida tras la escalera.

-…Saito…, -entrecierra los ojos la Uchiha, -ha pasado…tanto tiempo, pero…aún si tengo que arrebatarte tu piedra…lo haré…

Mientras Saji a su lado muestra cierta frialdad en sus ojos al ver a Saito.

-¿será…que hoy es el día en que debo mostrarte lo que soy…y por qué tengo más derechos que tú?, -piensa sin dejar de ver el movimiento de los pasos del pelicafé.

Así los minutos empezaron a pasar y las mesas que empezaron repletas de bocadillos iban quedando adornadas por platos vacíos y copas usadas.

-Ya es casi media noche y no veo ningún movimiento…, -habla Saito disimuladamente por el micrófono que llevaba oculto, tapándose la boca con un pañuelo como si se limpiara.

En ese momento los pasos de una persona son enfocados, que camina hacia uno de los lados en las paredes de la recepción, era Kaoz.

-por favor, sigan disfrutando, mientras les brindaré entretenimiento con una de las melodías de mi piano, -sonríe amable y al sentarse mira por un segundo a la dirección en la que sabía se encontraban Saji y Shiori.

-¡la señal!, -se percatan ambos shinobis y salen corriendo a hurtadillas hacia otra ala de la segunda planta de la casa.

Mientras Shiori corre recuerda las palabras de Kaoz respecto a la señal.

-"sé que sería muy obvio dejar expuesta la identidad de Shiori a la gente que vendrá, por lo que yo me mezclaré entre los invitados, cuando encuentre algún indicio de la piedra, tocaré una pieza, dependiendo de cual toque los guiaré en la dirección que deban seguir…sólo pongan atención a la melodía"

Al seguir corriendo, la chica repite para sí, -derecha, derecha…¡derecha!, -al doblar en la esquina la capa vuela tapando la imagen.

Abajo la gente seguía escuchando el sonido del piano, cuando…

Miles de cristales cayendo desde la ventana del segundo piso, acompañado del estruendo de la ventana quebrándose inunda como agua desbordante el lugar, llamando la atención de todos.

La gente alcanza a ver a Shiori parada a la orilla de la ventana y en un segundo la pierden al saltar.

-¡la llama azul!!!

-¡La llama azul estaba dentro de la fiesta!!!!

Los mares de gente tratando de salir para ver el acontecimiento ocluían la puerta.

Mientras los shinobis de Konoha, entre otros estaban ya afuera enfrentándose cara a cara con "el ladrón".

-¡Tú!!!, -lo toman por los hombros y le dan la vuelta, pero se llevan la sorpresa de que ha dejado vestido con la capa a otra persona.

-¡Tomo la piedra del rayo y salió corriendo hacia el bosque!!!

En el bosque saltando entre las ramas, Shiori celebra con una sonrisa su triunfo, -con esto el señor feudal estará feliz…, pero enseguida es derriba a tierra por una patada.

-¡Ahhh!!!, -se repone rápido y guarda la piedra dentro de su camisa.

-fue un mal movimiento bajar así de guardia, -está frente a ella el joven Hyuuga.

-Saito…, -lo reconoce y traga saliva pensando en como eludirlo.

-pronto estarán aquí los demás, no me gusta castigar a la gente, así que sólo entrégame la piedra y.., -no termina de hablar cuando la llama azul ha desaparecido de su vista.

-así que vamos a jugar…¡Byakugan!, -invoca y rápidamente las venas alrededor de las cuencas de sus ojos se saltan. -¿pero qué…?

Se sorprende al ver varias corrientes de chakra por todos lados, la misma repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-no es posible que esto sea una kagebunshin…y no hay tantas personas aquí, debe haber algún error…algo…

-el único error es que tu Byakugan no es inmune a mi Sharingan…, -lo mira desde un árbol la peliazul y desaparece.

En ese momento las ilusiones desaparecen.

-¿aah?, -mira para todos lados contrariado.

-¡Saito-san!, ¡Saito-san!, -llegan los demás a su encuentro.

-se escapó…

Al mismo tiempo Shiori que había desplegado las alas de chakra volaba surcando los cielos.

-pude recuperar la piedra…pero…volví a verlo…, -la imagen de saito viéndola en el bosque le viene a la mente, -pensé que después de tanto tiempo esto ya no me afectaría…mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido…yo…aún lo amo…, -cierra los ojos un segundo y los abre nuevamente.

En la tierra saito camina junto a los ANBU y la imagen de la llama azul viene a su mente.

-esa…era una chica…estoy seguro.

Continuará…

Waa!! Se que dije que sería un especial pero las clases están más duras que nunk, no tengo tiempo ni para dormir xD, sé que debo la escena Naruhina T.T, pero prometo que va para el próximo.

El siguiente capítulo de Naruto Saigo no Namida:

"Saji"

No se lo pierdan!!!

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, dejen review n_n


	14. Saji

-"Y se llamará la villa del abanico, el lugar donde todos los miembros del clan Uchiha vivirán conservando su estirpe, pero siempre como miembros de la villa oculta de la hoja, su deber será proteger a los aldeanos, mantener el orden y todo lo relacionado a liberar al pueblo de violencias innecesarias".

Ideales fracasados, bajo la mano de los propios vigilantes ancianos, -la imagen de Danzo hablándole a Itachi, -fueron asesinados como lo que eran…los perros de la villa…

Entre las sombras la imagen de un hombre de cabellos negros largos se distingue, quien se acerca hacia la ventana del lugar y debido a la luz de la luna su rostro se vuelve ligeramente apreciable, en sus ojos…el sharingan…, -pronto…el sueño renacerá…Kotoko…, -se escucha levemente el murmullo de su voz, mientras en sus pensamientos de dibuja la imagen de Sasuke-chan.

Tema de entrada: DISCORD –UVERworld

_**You see the lights? **_

La sobra de Shiori sentada sobre una roca se levanta y deja a la sombra del Yuubi sentada en su lugar

En blanco y negro un acercamiento a los ojos de Saji que se abren dejando ver uno oscuro y otro claro

Sus ojos se transforman en los de Toshiro que cierra los ojos y una lágrima blanca se desliza en su rostro.

La lágrima cae en la mano de Shouko que la cierra en puño y mira al frente mientras la imagen tiembla.

_**Seek after kuroi mukiryoku ga tsutsumu Kanjou mahi shita can't find out this risou to wa Zureta**_

Aparece el logo de SAIGO NO NAMIDA, que se vuelve azul-hielo y explota diseminándose los cristales por toda la pantalla.

_**fuhenteki mirai destiny**_

Saito que estaba de rodillas con la cabeza baja mirando al piso se levanta despacio

_**Kick it sousa rust bluster sokkou buttobasu**_  
Kotaro llevaba guantes en las manos, con los que se cubría la cara y poco a poco va levantando el rostro dejando ver su herida y expresión de rencor.

_**You wa baransu tekii meramera **_

Detrás de Kotaro los rostros de Hkari y Shiori aparecen y de evaporan al ser reemplazadas por Shouko, las manos de ambos se toman

_**Ikiisogu laughter ikki ni kurasshaa**_  
Dando una media vuelta Shouko desaparece y Kotaro mira su mano, el recuerdo de estrechar sus manos en 5 con Toshiro viene a su mente

_**Never get together koe wo tozasu**_  
Shiori miraba hacia el piso, cuando una persona se para frente a ella, era Saji quien le tiende la mano y ambos se miran con ojos temblorosos

_**Yeah!**_

Ayame adelante con la sombra de Saito por detrás

_**Yeah**_

Sasuke-chan al frente con la sombra de Kotoko por dentrás

_**Yeah!**_

Hikari al frente con la sombra de Kotaro por detrás

_**Can't give my microphone away **_

Tres imágenes traslapadas de Saji dentro de un tubo, la primera de sus pies amarrados con grilletes, la segunda de sus manos heridas por zondas y la tercera de su rostro durmiente en el líquido.

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra de el rostro de Sasuke es iluminada y aparece

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra del rostro de Naruto es iluminada y aparece

_**Yeah!**_

La sombra del rostro de Sakura es iluminada y aparece.

_**She says to me yeah**_

Shiori es enfocada desde su cabello, luego el lugar que era como un parque y de regreso a ella, cuyos ojos se cierras llorosos.

_**"Don't worry, I'm with you" Sonna kotoba iranai yo Tell you why kono fukanshou no unou ga **_

Saito sostiene en sus manos una foto de él junto a Shiori, la coloca boca abajo en el mueble, mientras aprieta su puño, detrás de él está Ayame sentada en la cama mirándolo.

_**Toki ni hito no kokoro no oku made me wo tsubuttatte Utsushidashi misetsukete ikun da **_

La silla de ruedas de Kaoz se asoma a la sala y es enfocado el rostro del pelirojo y Shiori que estaba sentada en el sofá se levanta y le sonríe al verlo llegar.

_**Bokura no sweeping changes never leave us, leave us Sweeping changes never leave us **_

Naruto lastimado y de lado voltea despacio hacia el frente, al hacerlo una luz va inundándolo todo

_**Oshiete yo what we wonder ketsuraku no my life, my days **_

La luz que apareció va consumiendo poco a poco las figures de Shouko y Shiori que estaban paradas frente a él.

_**What we know kusatte iku ending wo!!**_

Los ojos de Sasuke-chan reflejan la luz que ve pero de un momento a otro desaparece y parpadea.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"Saji"

Shiori, Saji y Kaoz estaban sentados en la sala de la casa, al haber pasado ya la pelea por las piedras, el lugar había quedado vacío y la llama azul se había quitado antifaz, capa y botas y yacía acurrucada en el sofá.

-eso fue demasiado fácil Shiori, -le sonríe Kaoz

-sí…lo que me preocupa es que Konoha venía en serio…tal vez intenten confrontarnos más adelante y lo menos que quiero es pelear contra ellos…, -dice con el gesto triste.

-estás así porque el que vino fue Saito…¿verdad?, -acota suspicaz Saji

Shiori se queda muda durante unos segundos, -no…es que no me gusta usar el sharingan de esa forma…no me gusta hacer daño a los demás, pero si tengo esta barrera de sangre, lo natural es que la use…supongo…

-y sobretodo después de despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan al acabar con Toshiro, -le dice aún más serio el pelinegro.

-¡Saji!, -le recrimina enseguida la peliazul, mientras Kaoz se limita a escuchar los comentarios.

-realmente tener el sharingan es una maldición…mira lo que le pasa a la gente por él, es una tontería, -se levanta molesto y sale del lugar, pero con delicadeza abre y cierra la puerta tras de si.

-¿pero que le pasa al baka neko?, -se queda sorprendido el pianista.

-lo mejor será que vaya a verlo, -dice poniéndose de vuelta las botas la Uchiha.

-¿crees que sea lo mejor?, a veces cuando te pones así, es mejor que te dejen solo.

-lo que sucede es que Saji no es ese tipo de chico…es muy rara en él esa actitud, -explica, -y más si se trata de algo relacionado con el Sharingan…, -piensa mientras cruza la puerta.

Afuera el viento soplaba muy fuerte, enseguida hizo volar los cabellos negros azulados de Shiori, quien ve a unos pasos más adelante a Saji, parado viendo hacia el frente, dándole la espalda.

Acercándose le pone la mano en el hombro, -no te salgas así que nos espantas.

-por alguna extraña razón, tenía la impresión de que si hacía eso, tu vendrías por mí, -le sonríe engañosamente alegre.

Lo que se saca una gota al lado de su cabeza a la Uchiha.

-¿seguro que estás bien?

-lo que quería era hablar contigo sin que Kaoz escuchara…

-¿era algo muy importante lo que tenías que decirme?

-a decir verdad…lo es…, -voltea hacia ella y fija sus ojos morado y rojo en los de ella, quien se pone ligeramente nerviosa por tal actitud.

********

Sasuke-chan estaba afuera de la casa jugando con los insectos como era su costumbre desde pequeño, sin notar que los otros niños no podían hacerlos levitar como él lo hacía, seguía practicando y su habilidad había avanzado bastante, ahora movía incluso elementos más pesados como las cubetas e incluso los Shurikens con los que empezaba a practicar.

De un momento a otro un Kunai sale de la nada y sorpresivamente cae frente a él, asustándolo, se levanta rápido y se mete a la casa.

-¡mami Sakura!!!, estás tirando Kunais afuera!!!

De inmediato Sakura escuchó el llamado del pequeño sale de la cocina en que se hervía la cena, pero se topa con algo inesperado, todo el corredor estaba tapizado por las pupilas del Sharingan.

-¿pero que…?, ¡Sasuke!!, -grita de inmediato tratando de localizarlo. ¿hijo, donde estás???

Por el estruendo armado por los gritos de ambos, Sasuke baja las escaleras y se topa con la misma atmósfera, pero en un parpadeo abre los ojos y en sus pupilas se refleja el aoi Sharingan, lo que disipa en un segundo la trampa.

-¿qué pasó aquí?, -camina rápido hacia Sakura.

-no lo se…, estaba cocinando y de repente Sasuke…, -sus ojos de dilatan al recordar lo que buscaba al salir de la cocina., -¡el niño!!, ¡Sasuke-chan me gritaba que le estaban atacando!, -deja a Sasuke de lado y se dispone en ir en la búsqueda del pequeño.

Sasuke se queda extrañado por un momento, segundos después reacciona, -…¿qué?!...

Su recorrido finaliza al llegar a la puerta y ver al niño tirado en el piso.

Sakura puedo sentir como todos sus miembros temblaron de terror ante tal imagen, mientras Sasuke se agacha a su lado y toma al pequeño entre sus brazos, no parecía tener ningún rasguño y su corriente de chakra estaba normal.

Tratando de no perder el control le habla e incluso modula un poco el tono de su voz.

-¿Sasuke?..., -le pone la mano en la carita, -está frío…¿qué rayos le pasó Sakura?!!, -explota finalmente.

-no lo se…a ver, -le pide que recueste al niño en el sofá, enseguida le pone la mano en el rostro y el chakra curativo emerge hacia él.

-es una situación muy extraña…no encuentro nada malo…

-lo más extraño fue ese truco de daijutsu…¿quién pudo haber hecho una cosa así?, -se extraña Sasuke, pero en un momento el pensamiento de que fue el mismo Sasuke-chan le viene a la mente y voltea hacia él, -no…no puede ser…

*********

Saji y Shiori seguían afuera de la casa de Kaoz.

-¿era algo muy importante lo que tenías que decirme?

-a decir verdad…lo es…, -voltea hacia ella y fija sus ojos morado y rojo en los de ella, quien se pone ligeramente nerviosa por tal actitud.

-¿Saji?

Desprovistamente Saji la toma por los hombros y la besa sin permiso o algún beneficio, en un principio Shiori se sorprende, pero cual estuviera hipnotizada va cerrando los ojos y lo abraza, mientras el mismo Saji se limita a verla reaccionar, manteniendo su mirada en ella, al final cierra los ojos un segundo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se aleja.

-Saji…¿qué fue eso?

-era la última prueba que necesitaba para poder hablarte de esto…

-¿un beso?, ¿vamos a hablar de amor?, -trata de buscarle explicación.

-no Shiori…vamos a hablar de Toshiro

-¿Toshiro?, -se sorprende aún más.

-el chico que fue creado de tus más profundos deseos y pensamientos…tu otra mitad…

-¿tú…como es que sabes de Toshiro?

-Porque…Toshiro…soy yo, -dice seria y fríamente.

-¿qué???!!!, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Soy una copia suya…, -baja la mirada resignado, Kaname…me secuestro de mi aldea para probar el método de implantar en una persona el Sharingan y Byakugan, del mismo modo que Toshiro lo tenía…

Shiori parece perdida en la explicación.

-¿tú…eres portador del Sharingan y el Byakugan?...

-….no…como sabrás, esa es una barrera de sangre…pero Kaname creía que había encontrado el proceso…fue hasta que apareciste que me liberó para…, -en ese instante se da cuenta que ha dicho que trabajaba para Kaname.

-eso era algo que yo suponía…, -responde tranquila, la primera vez que te vi, estabas en compañía de Shouko…luego pasó que me diste un collar que liberó mi chakra en las cuevas de Shiniyama…y tu aparición en el desierto…

-…Shiori…

-pero nada de eso me importa ahora, porque sé que tú estás conmigo y ahora que me has dicho la verdad lo creo aún más.

-Shiori…yo…

-debo decir que esa era una de las razones por las que no…permitía que nos acercáramos…quería que me tuvieras confianza…

-perdóname…

La Uchiha niega con la cabeza despacio y se acerca para tocar su rostro con la mano, -tus ojos…

-sí…es por eso…

-¿qué…no…nada…, -se detiene en su intención de preguntar

-¿color?, -adivina aún así el chico, eran…azules…no…no lo recuerdo bien…

-Tranquilo…, -les sonríe y lo abraza cual le brindara refugio, él duda unos segundos en abrazarla, pero finalmente lo hace y cierra los ojos, mostrando una auténtica sonrisa en sus labios. Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Shiori puede notar su llanto por medio de su abrazo, lo que la hace sentir feliz y al mismo tiempo una mezcla se sentimientos inexplicables, lo que le saca lágrimas a ella también.

El viento pasa de ellos como si el vínculo formado fuera intocable, sus cuerpos lloran pero sus almas están ahora más fuertes.

*********

El sonido de las personas corriendo en los pasillos del hospital, llegaba a los oídos de Sasuke como piedras cayendo sobre cristales, tan estrepitoso que no dejaba alejarse a su mente del momento que estaba viviendo.

Sentado en las bancas de espera.

El murmullo de la gente lo atrajo -"Hokage-sama!, Hokage-sama!", -saludaban al recién llegado, quien pasa de la gente luego de saludar y llega finalmente donde su amigo.

-¡Sasuke!, Ino nos con contactó, -explica su llegada y la de Hinata que estaba tras de él.

-¿cómo estás Sasuke-kun?, -reverencia la esposa del Hokage.

-¿pero no se suponía que estabas mal?, ¿ya estás mejor?, -lo ve de pies a cabeza el rubio.

-No…el que está mal es mi hijo Sasuke…no soy yo, -responde sin ánimos.

-¿Sasuke-chan?, -se alarman los recién llegados.

Ino debió haberse confundido…porque dijo que Uchiha Sasuke acababa de ser ingresado, -explica Hinata , -¿y qué es lo que tiene el bebé?

-la verdad es que no lo sé, Sakura me dijo que estaba estable, por el momento…

-¿pero qué fue lo que sucedió Ttebayo?

-Fue una cosa muy extraña, dijo que estaba siendo atacado, pero cuando fui a revisar el jardín donde estaba, no había nada…y habían desplegado una ilusión de Sharingan en la sala cuando bajé…

-¿Sharingan?, pero…¿quién podría ser?, -entra Hinata en la conversación.

-a decir verdad no sentí ningún otro chakra más que el de Sasuke…, tal vez eso era a lo que se refería Kotoko con un Uchiha puro…pero es tan extraño que a esa edad le pasen esas cosas…, -la inconformidad invade el rostro de Sasuke.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, -le sonríe la Hyuuga para darle ánimos.

Sasuke se limita a mirarla y asentir.

Lejos de ahí, una conversación entre la mujer encerrada en el calabozo de Konoha y el usuario de Sharingan que miraba por la ventana.

-Pude sentir el chakra de Sasuke…, -pronuncia Kotoko en su mente.

-Quién diría que al final el renacimiento de los Uchiha se haría a través del hijo de Sasuke…yo pensaba que sería por Itachi, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Shio aquella vez…

-La señora Shio…siempre fue muy buena…, -recuerda la Uchiha a la madre de Sasuke e Itachi

-pero lo mejor que pudo tener en la vida…fue ese magnánimo Sharingan…

-Para ver todos esos sucesos…puede decirse que todo lo que dijo que pasaría, en realidad pasó…

-Tal vez ya sea hora de ir por mi nieto.

-¿estás seguro padre?, -pregunta la peliazul

-No puedo permitir que echen a perder a mi tan anhelado Uchiha del renacimiento…no después de todos estos años de espera.

-tu forma de pensar no ha cambiado nada ¿no es así…Madara?

Continuará….

La verdad detrás del método del renacer de los Uchiha le tomará por sorpresa a Sasuke. La aparición de un antiguo enemigo que se pensaba muerto. Palabras acerca de un contenedor para el chakra de un Bijuu.

No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo de Saigo No Namida:

"El retorno de los exiliados"


	15. El retorno de los desterrados

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"El retorno de exiliados"

-Sin duda el regreso de mi más querida y apreciada estudiante traerá de vuelta muchas sonrisas a los chicos de Konoha, después de todo mi tan notoria ausencia en los últimos días debe haberlos tenido al borde de la histeria, como se nota que no pueden hacer nada sin mí JAJAJAJAJA, -_se ríe con ambas manos en la cintura, al terminar mira feliz al cielo, -_mi magnífica sonrisa inundó todo el lugar una vez más, perfecto…, sin duda alguna el día de mi inesperado regreso iba a ser taaaan maravilloso para los aldeanos que se arrastrarían a mis pies justo en la entrada. –_La imagen de una alfombra de aldeanos tirados frente a ella y seguidamente caminando encima de ellos le viene a la mente, pero momentos después…(un reloj da una vuelta a sus agujas)._

_Kaeru parpadeaba con la cabeza de lado frente a la puerta de la entrada en Konoha, ya que ni los guardianes de la puerta estaban._

-¿pero qué significa esto….?, no puedo creerlo, ¿dónde se haba metido todo el mundo? … mi inesperada llegada se ha venido abajo, afortunadamente mi carta secreta de súper heroína sigue intacta,-_piensa, -_¿no es así Rin?, -_voltea y donde se suponía estaba parada Rin hay muchos signos de interrogación flotando, se detiene un segundo y cierra los ojos seguidamente voltea hacia la pantalla con mirada asesina._

_*******_

_Kakashi caminaba llevando su libro en la mano mientras leía como de costumbre, cuando es interceptado por un par de chicos._

-¡Kakashi-sensei!!!

-¡Kakashi-sensei!!!!

-¡ioh!, ¿qué sucede cuál es la prisa?, -_se le olvidó preguntar quienes son y de donde salieron xD_

-Una chica…Kakashi-sensei…, -_le da pequeños codazos en la pierna la niña._

-para mi era una señora, -_interviene el chico,_-era una mujer preguntando por usted, anda por toda la aldea como si estuviera perdida, pareciera que lo busca desesperadamente.

-¿a mi?, -_no puede evitar luego de la sorpresa que sus ojos se reflejen su pensamiento en la capacidad del engaño de Naruto, -_¿cómo les dijo el Hokage-sama que me dijeran?

-¿el Hokage-sama?, no…no lo hemos visto, -_parpadea mostrando su sinceridad._

_Cosa que kakashi puede percibir al instante, -_es verdad…los niños no mienten, pero…¿quién estará buscándome?, -se queda pensativo unos segundos.

********

-Toda la gente está viviendo como si nada… ¡ahhhhhoooouuuuu!!!_, -bosteza un vigilante que miraba tras unos binoculares._

-¿pero qué rayos es esa actitud????, debemos estar preparados para cuando sea el momento que Madara-sama nos mande llamar. –_responde el otro más activo._

-sigue pensando en que de verdad vendrán por nosotros…los débiles vigilantes siempre quedamos excluidos de las batallas…y los héroes que tienen grandes poderes luminosos son los que sobresalen.

-que pesimismo…, -_lo mira con una gota salida en la cabeza._

_********_

_Kaoz estaba sentado sólo en su habitación, sin embargo hablaba, tal vez para si mismo, tal vez recordaba palabras que alguien una vez le dijo, pero si la hipótesis debiera comprobarse se dirían otras cosas…como…_

_En un acercamiento a sus ojos…puede verse el sharingan._

_-_como usted diga mi señor…ya ha llegado la hora, terminé con mi parte, -_al decir estas últimas palabras se levanta y sale del cubículo, ve cruzarse en su camino a una de sus sirvientas, -_por favor, ve por Saji y por Shiori…ya es hora.

-¿ya es hora?!, ¡pero señor!

-sí, sé que el tiempo parece no haber pasado, pero estamos en el tiempo justo según Madara-sama.

-comprendo…, -_asiente con la cabeza y corre en la dirección en que seguramente se encontraba Shiori._

_Mientras en la ubicación de la Uchiha, una pequeña montañita junto a un lago, un tanto más lejos la observaba un chico de cabellos color oro, cuya fas era relativamente idéntica a la del 4to Hokage, su acompañante, muy parecida a él debido al tono de su piel y cabello le sonríe._

-lo hemos logrado Kotaro…

-Nee-san…, -_entrecierra los ojos al ver a Shiori a lo lejos, estaba riéndose mientras hablaba con Saji, quien estaba metido en el río hasta las rodillas._

_Shiori como si hubiera sentido su mirada clavada en ella voltea instintivamente, pero no ve nada, frunce el seño, pero enseguida se despreocupa y regresa con una sonrisa para Saji._

_-¿ocurre algo?, -pregunta el pelinegro con un pescado entre sus manos._

_-_oh no…sólo…pensaba que estaba montañita se parece mucho a la que está en la zona de la villa de los Uchiha…por la casa de Sakura…mi casa…me dio cierta nostalgia.

-deberíamos ir por ahí uno de estos días, -_le sonríe franco._

-¿cómo crees??, no…yo no puedo regresar ahí…

-sí….y más con Saito rondando por los alrededores, digo!, no porque se fuera a acercar a ti sino porque yo…tu me entiendes, -_sonríe nervioso_

-¡ya cállate!, -_toma uno de sus zapatos y se lo tira en la cabeza_

_-_¡que violencia Shi-chan!, jajajaja, pero…¡ahora tengo tu zapato!!!

-¿qué??? ¡oh no!!!, ¡devuélvemelo!!!

-tú me lo tiraste…es de mi propiedad ahora…-_como todo un gato quisquilloso, sus orejitas afloran._

-que maldad…, -_lo mira divertidamente molesta_

_********_

_Naruto trabajaba diligentemente en su oficina, en un momento paró de revisar un tratado para darle un sorbo a su tasa de té, cuando un Kunai con decoraciones rojas cayó sobre su mesa, espantándolo y haciéndole derramar el líquido sobre los papeles._

-¡no!! ¿pero qué es esto ttebayo?!!, -_se levanta rápidamente y agarra los papales que aún no se han mojado apartándolos, para luego levantar su rostro contra su agresor, parado encima de la ventana en cuclillas, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, los cabellos negros que se mecían con el viento y el rasgo más característico de su clan dibujado en su mirada roja._

-imposible…¿qué significa esto???....Uchiha…Madara…_, -los ojos de Naruto lo enfocan de pies a cabeza._

-lo que signifique no es asunto tuyo Hokage, pero vine por lo que es mío, -_se encoje de hombros y levanta las manos en señal de no culpabilidad, -_si quieres quedarte a ver es cosa tuya_, -camina hasta la silla que dejó vacía Naruto al pararse y toma posesión de ella._

-pregunte ¿qué rayos haces aquí y como…?

-el esperado momento por fin llegó Naruto, el momento en que toda Konoha regrese a las manos de quien fue realmente desde un principio.

-sigues con esa idea…

-en ese momento el plan apenas se fraguaba…ahora es un hecho…

-¿y qué…viniste a matarme?!!

-no…matar moscas no me interesa por el momento…vine por lo que es mío ya lo dije

-espera un momento… ¿el plan…?, ¿cuál plan???

-de todas formas estaba por contártelo, -_ambos se miran incesantes y serios, -_el renacimiento de los Uchiha por fin ha llegado a su auge, con el nacimiento del último de los nuestros.

_Tras estas palabras lo primero que se le viene a la mente es pensar en Sasuke-chan._

-¿tú que quieres con él…?

-Ese niño…es mi nieto

_La expresión en el rostro de Naruto se descompuso, -_¿tu qué??!!

-Kotoko es mi hija Naruto, he ahí la gran sorpresa.

_Naruto ha quedado enmudecido, como si por más que tratara de analizar y procesar las palabras el filtro no sirviera._

-¿te preguntarás por qué llamo a eso plan? ¿acaso sabría que el niño nacería?, jajajajaja, pues si…lo sabía…

-¿de qué estás hablando?, -reacciona más serio el rubio

-Uchiha Shio, la madre de Sasuke, tenía el poder para ver el futuro a través de su sharingan, compartíamos el mismo deseo que Konoha fuera gobernada por nosotros!!, pero tuvimos que mantenerlo en secreto, porque su esposo era el jefe de la villa de los Uchiha…no podían darse malas especulaciones de él ante el Hokage, aunque todo el mundo sabía que él planeaba una rebelión. Cuando shio vio próxima la muerte del clan dentro de sus visiones fue que contacté con ella por última vez…fue ella quien vió a Itachi dentro del futuro de Kotoko…aunque resultó que quien sería el verdadero protagonista es Sasuke…y ahora…si a ese niño lo enriquecemos con el chakra que hemos estado guardando para su proliferación durante todos estos años, no cabrá duda que el Uchiha que buscamos, el Uchiha del renacimiento cobrará vida finalmente.

-¡No digas tonterías!!!!, ¿cómo quieres que te crea eso???, si el destino no está escrito!!! Y no se da porque alguien lo vea!!!, las cosas pasaron así porque…as´i se dieron…las cosas que hicimos nos llevaron a ese resultado…

-las cosas que hicieron…incluso sellar la fuente de chakra para su maduración.

-Shiori… ¿y Shiori que tiene que ver en esto????

_Madara lo aborda peligrosamente y se acerca hasta pocos centímetros de él._

-un…contenedor…

_Naruto se limita a entrecerrar los dientes y negar con la cabeza ligeramente, -_eres…eres un maldito!!!, -_se abalanza contra Madara con el rasengan su mano, pero el Uchiha lo detiene sin el menor esfuerzo._

_-_ve y cuéntale al mundo lo que te dicho…_, -las pupilas de Naruto se dilatan ante tales palabras._

_Mismo efecto que tienen las de Sasuke, quien estaba tras la puerta, al haber venido a hablar con Naruto y toparse con la presencia de Madara y la conversación entre los jefes._

_Pero recobra su seriedad y dándole vuelta a la perilla entra en escena._

-que clase de cuentos más baratos son los que traes esta vez…

-¡Sasuke!, -lo recibe el Hokage.

-hasta el momento que te dignaste a entrar, estaba cansado de estar gritando para asegurarme de que oyeras, -_le dice con una sonrisa burlona_

-quiero que dejes a mis hijos en paz…, -le recrimina serio y sin perder el estilo.

_Las miradas rígidas y furibundas de ambos sharingan se cruzan._

_Madara sólo sonríe…_

_********_

-Tenía el presentimiento…no…más bien lo sabía…, -_se levanta Shiori de la grama, -_Saji, -_le tiende la mano para sacarlo del río, -_Sabía que alguien nos estaba espiando, -_voltea, se repite el momento en que voltea pero más lentamente, -una vez más voltea, pero esta vez se distingue como sus ojos se van coloreando de rojo en esos momentos, hasta quedar frente a ellos…_

-pero no pensé que fueras tú…, -_le habla directamente a Shouko_.

-sí…soy yo…somos nosotros…, -_en ese momento Kotaro que había permanecido de espaldas a Shouko, muestra su figura ante su hermana._

-ko…¿Kotaro?, -_se asombra al verlo junto a ella, segundo por verlo tan alto, había crecido mucho y tercero por la herida que cruzaba un poco su ojo izquierdo, la cual le había dejado una algo notoria cicatriz. _-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, -los mira a ambos buscando respuestas.

-Shi-chan, -_la detiene Saji atravesando su brazo frente a ella, indicándole que no era seguro._

_-_Saji…

-Shouko…finalmente has cumplido con tu palabra…viniste a matarnos…

-¿qué???, -_se altera la peliazul._

-muy suspicaz…traidor…, -_le contesta veraz la hija de Naruto._

_Continuará…._

_Finalmente Madara ha aparecido y una batalla sharingan vs sharingan dará comienzo, mientras los hijos del Hokage han encontrado a Shiori, ¿una batalla más?, pero Shouko no tiene idea de que con quien peleará no es precisamente Shiori…_

_Naruto ordena preparativos para contrarrestar la invasión, los ninjas barazuisho que se creían extintos con el arresto de Kotoko, han regresado y esta última se libera sin la más mínima dificultad de sus ataduras, todo ese tiempo de espera, había llegado a su fin._

_Próximo capítulo de Naruto Saigo no Namida:_

"_Kotaro"_

_No se lo pierdan!!!!_


	16. Kotaro Parte 1

-Tenía el presentimiento…no…más bien lo sabía…, -_se levanta Shiori de la grama, -_Saji, -_le tiende la mano para sacarlo del río, -_Sabía que alguien nos estaba espiando, -_voltea, se repite el momento en que voltea pero más lentamente, -una vez más voltea, pero esta vez se distingue como sus ojos se van coloreando de rojo en esos momentos, hasta quedar frente a ellos…_

-pero no pensé que fueras tú…, -_le habla directamente a Shouko_.

-sí…soy yo…somos nosotros…, -_en ese momento Kotaro que había permanecido de espaldas a Shouko, muestra su figura ante su hermana._

-ko…¿Kotaro?, -_se asombra al verlo junto a ella, segundo por verlo tan alto, había crecido mucho y tercero por la herida que cruzaba un poco su ojo izquierdo, la cual le había dejado una algo notoria cicatriz. _-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, -los mira a ambos buscando respuestas.

-Shi-chan, -_la detiene Saji atravesando su brazo frente a ella, indicándole que no era seguro._

_-_Saji…

-Shouko…finalmente has cumplido con tu palabra…viniste a matarnos…

-¿qué???, -_se altera la peliazul._

-muy suspicaz…traidor…, -_le contesta veraz la hija de Naruto._

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"Kotaro"

-Llamando traidor a quien abandonó la causa luego de realizarla…¿no es un verdadero traidor quien asesina a su superior? o más bien dicho… no me llames de esa forma cuando has matado a Kaname con tus propias manos…, -le responde serio el pelinegro. Seguidamente voltea molesto hacia Kotaro, -¿y tu que haces aquí mocoso?!!, ¿atentando contra tu propia hermana?!!

-momento, -lo interrumpe Shouko, -esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Saji

-Kotaro…, -pronuncia palabra por fin la Uchiha, -¿te fuiste a su lado?, -pregunta sin perder el control como su acompañante.

-Shiori, -contesta con sólo esa palabra el rubio.

-ya veo…, pero Shouko no tengo intenciones de batallar con mi hermanito, no se porque lo has traido

-¡tu hermanito y una escoria!, no me vengas con poses de heroína de fanfic que no te vienen, todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido por tu culpa, ¿aún no lo comprendes?, si es tu mera existencia la que ha arruinado la vida de todos, ya es justo que nos dejes descansar de ti. –sigue la conversación Nanako

-me alejé de todos y de todo durante estos años…porque se muy bien que es imperdonable lo que hice.

-¿y tu crees que con sólo eso basta?, -habla Kotaro molesto, -con la información de que puedes andar merodeando por ahí…respirando el mismo aire de nosotros…eso nos enferma…

-…Kotaro…, -recibe triste sus palabras Shiori

-de Shouko podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero esto…alcanzaste límites completamente inesperados… ¡eres un demonio!, hacer que un hermano le desee la muerta a su propia hermana mayor!!

-ya estuvo bien de sandeces, -le responde ya indignado Kotaro, -hablando de mí como si no tomara mis propias decisiones, no vivimos a que juzgaran porque estaba yo aquí…vinimos a acabar con la Uchiha…

Estas últimas palabras enfurecen a Saji, quien se le va encima con un puñetazo certero a la mejilla de Kotaro, derribándolo, -¡Despierta ya niño estúpido!!

-me parece que esto lo has tomado demasiado personal…, -se dirige a él Shouko, -resulta demasiado similar la escena con lo que tu le hiciste a Nagisa ¿cierto?, -pregunta como si la cuestionante fuera un puñal sumamente afilado dispuesto a atravesarlo.

-¿Nagisa?, -se pregunta Shiori

-La hermana gemela de Saji…, -responde adelantándose a los pensamientos de la peliazul, Shouko.

-no tenía idea…, -sigue en sus pensamientos la Uchiha.

*******

Saito estaba sentado sobre una roca a la orilla del río, su mirada concentrada en las aguas que se movían cálidas y apacibles, mientras su cabello se movía sigiloso al compás del viento.

-después de todo quedarnos en los alrededores para mantener guardia no fue una gran idea Hokage-sama…no hemos encontrado ni visto nada…, -piensa entre molesto y resignado. La imagen de la chica vestida de azul que eludió sus ataques y escapó con la piedra del rayo permanece concomitante en su mente.

-¡Jo!! ¿Otra vez mirando a la nada y pensativo?, -llega a su lado Yuuji. –no te preocupes pronto el espíritu de la primavera invadirá tu corazón y el de tu amada una vez más!!!! En su tan esperado encuentro!!! Ya lo verás!!!! Ooossss!!!, -pone pose de gran experiencia levantando la mano hacia arriba cual fuera a tocar un pedazo del cielo.

-oh…claro, -le sonríe y se dispone a levantarse. –¿el qué de la primavera? Mi amada…, -se ríe para si mismo.

-claro, la cara que tenía Ayame-san cuando nos fuimos demuestra que estará enloquecida de amor cuando regresemos.

-¿Ayame?, -se queda ido por unos segundos como si ese nombre no fuera precisamente el que él asignaría a su persona amada

-¿estás bien?, porque pusiste una cara de despiste cuando te hablaba de Ayame…

-si, si, no es…no es nada, -termina de levantarse y se sacude el cabello ligeramente para recuperar agilidad, se dispone a marcharse, pero es cogido del brazo por Yuuji.

-Saito…

-¿qué sucede?

-es normal que Shiori-sama aún esté atrapada en tu corazón, digo…ella aún sigue en el mío, no es que sea una chica fácil de olvidar después de todo.

-¿Shiori?, -sólo el hecho de mencionar su nombre provocó que su corazón empezara a palpitar más rápido, cosa que pudo sentir, incluso sus manos se enfriaron y como si le hubieran visto en ropa interior frente a un gran público la vergüenza se apoderó de su rostro, -no se de que estás hablando, -se pone nervioso y le da la espalda a su amigo.

-la misma reacción…, -una escena de Saito pequeño con las mismas características descritas frente a Shiori evidencia las palabras de Yuuji.

-¿No has pensado en buscarla?

-¿a que viene eso?

-Es sólo que pienso que el tiempo ha transcurrido…las heridas deben haber empezado a sanar…y no hablo de las de Shiori-sama, -lo mira serio desde atrás.

-¿cómo podría…?...yo la abandoné…la dejé a su suerte…

-eso era lo que Shiori-sama quería…Saito…tu mismo lo razonaste luego…¿por qué huir y dejarte atrás?

-es que ella siempre pensaba que iba a hacerme algún daño… ¡Yuuji, lo pensé tantas veces y nunca hallé una respuesta!!, ¿porqué sacas esto ahora?!!!

-porque es incomodo para todos pensar que cuando tienes la mirada perdida estás pensando en ella…haciéndote más daño…a ti…y ahora a Ayame-san.

-¿Ayame?, -se sorprende por el razonamiento.

-a veces me parece que incluso finge que no lo nota…yo que te conozco puedo decirlo…eres otra persona con ella, de lo que eras como amante para con Shiori-sama.

-Yuuji…

-eso sonó demasiado fuerte…mira lo que me hiciste decir…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto.

El gesto provocó una breve escena risueña en la boca del Hyuuga.

-el problema es que si ella…me aceptaría de regreso…, -dirige su mirada hacia el horizonte y entrecierra los ojos, cuando una sensación completamente diferente a lo que estaba pensando inunda todo el panorama, el desprendimiento de grandes torrentes de chakra pasa por ellos como si fuera un tsunami que viene a arrasar con todo, pero sin llevarse nada más que azotar con la gran presencia.

-¡Saito!!!, -le llama su amigo para que corra tras de él.

-no puede ser…, -mira en la dirección en que la corriente de chakra venía, mientras sus ojos tiemblan.

*******

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!!!, -se acerca Saji a Shiori y tomándola por la cintura cual fuera un costal de papas da un salto hacia fuera del lugar escapando de los agresores.

-¡Hey!!, ¿qué haces??!!!, ¡Saji!!!, -trata de liberarse la peliazul, pero al notar que no recibiría respuesta de su parte se calmó y lo miró de reojo desde su posición. –Nagisa…, -piensa por un segundo.

Mientras junto al río Shouko y Kotaro se mantenían cruzados de brazos.

-Jajaja, como si saltando fueran a huir de mi…, -se sonríe malévola la rubia y emprende un paso hacia delante.

-onee…chan…, -mira Kotaro en la dirección en que el joven de orejitas de gato se llevó a la Uchiha.

******

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!!!, ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha!!!, -se escuchan los gritos de la gente al verlo levantarse de un cráter producto de un ataque de Madara., -¿No estaba muerto??, ¿en qué momento salió de la prisión??!!!, ¡Auxilio!!!!

-vaya…después de todo el recibimiento del año…, -trata de reincorporarse el Uchiha., -esto va mal…

-voy a decirte algo…no es mi intención acabar con un Uchiha…lo único que quiero es que me entregues por las buenas al niño, el último de los Uchiha…

-estás loco…si Sasuke-chan ni siquiera…, -en ese intante cae en cuanta que el objetivo de la batalla ni siquiera estaba presente como para decidir que el ganador iba a quedarse con él, -Sasuke…esto es una trampa!!, -piensa rápidamente levantándose y desapareciendo de la vista de Madara.

Pero los ojos del Uchiha fundador, lo siguen más rápido de lo que Sasuke hubiera esperádo y una vez más estaba estrellado contra el piso.

-ya ni siquiera puedes moverte como es debido…tu enfermedad debe haberte consumido por completo ya…es una lástima…, desde ese día hace 19 años atrás…

-veo que lo recuerdas bien…, -le sigue la corriente sin quitarle la mirada de su aoi sharingan de encima.

*******

Naruto abre de golpe la puerta de la casa en la villa del abanico, mira en todas direcciones y se encuentran con Sasuke-chan que viene a su encuentro.

-¡Tío!! ¡No sabía que ibas a venir!!, -extiende sus brazos para recibirlo con un abrazo, pero Naruto lo apretó más emotivamente, levantándolo del suelo como si no lo viera en varios años.

-¡¡Gracias a Dios!!

-¿Qué sucede tío?, -pregunta el niño aún abrazado en las alturas.

-¿y tu mamá Sakura?

-Sasuke no necesita a su mamá Sakura si estoy yo con él, -la voz reconocible de Kotoko se hace presente en la escena.

-Kotoko…, -la reconoce Naruto

-¡Mami!!, -se baja Sasuke-chan, pero es detenido por Naruto que cruza sus brazos frente a él evitando que vaya a su encuentro.

-¿eh?, -se extraña el niño

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, -pregunta directo el rubio

-¿Cómo qué qué?, es obvio… vine por mi hijo.

-Kotoko…sabes muy bien que es lo que te estoy preguntando…tu no deberías estar aquí…

-bueno…para que tú estés aquí es que ya debes haberte encontrado con Madara ¿no?

-no…no te lo voy a entregar…

Continuará…

Próximo Saigo:

"Kotaro parte 2"

xD gomme que no escribí más pero hay un reloj que me está persiguiendo xDD

matta ne!!


	17. Kotaro parte 2

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"Kotaro" parte 2

Saji finalmente suelta a Shiori luego de haber huido rápidamente de la presencia de Nanako, la estancia es la profundidad del bosque.

-perdóname se…que hubiera tenido que consultarte, -se sacude ligeramente la camisa para quedar nuevamente presentable el pelinegro.

-al contrario Saji…tal vez era lo que estaba deseando con más ansias en ese momento, salir de ahí…

En ese preciso momento sin notarlo, un par de sombras caen sobre ellos, envistiéndolos y alterándolos.

-¡AHHHHHHH!!!!!, -se asusta primero Shiori al ser arrinconada contra el piso, cosa que estaba sucediendo con Saji al mismo tiempo.

-¡No te muevas!!, ¡sólo queremos que respondan unas cuantas preguntas!!, -tras escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Shiori se dilataron, -esa voz…, -para comprobar su hipótesis se levantó con todas sus fuerzas llevándose con ella a su agresor, que al verlo cara a cara se topa con una máscara de lobo al estilo ANBU.

-¡Konoha!!, -los reconoce entonces. –espera…, -recuerda el objetivo que tenía al darse vuelta.

El sujeto enmascarado ha quedado de la misma forma sorprendido, como si la persona que encontró fuera algo más de lo que esperaba, ha quedado estático.

-…¿Saito…?, -pregunta directa, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Ante la pregunta Yuuji que estaba encima de Saji, decide ayudar a su amigo y toma la iniciativa, quitándose su máscara de tortuga y mostrando su rostro ante ella.

-Shiori-sama…, -la llama

Reconociendo el rostro de Yuuji las dudas se le disipan en la cabeza, de que aquella persona frente a ella no era nadie más que Saito, quien se ha paralizado, dentro de la máscara sus ojos se ven temblar.

-¿entonces…?, -los ojos de Shiori se hicieron lágrimas mientras se acerca poco a poco al pelicafé, quien espera diligente su llegada que finalmente se concreta. La chica levanta la máscara de su rostro y quitándosela la deja caer al piso por la emoción taquicárdica que embargó al verlo.

Ahora estaba mucho más alto, sus cabellos volaban al viento recién descubierto, para ella lo más cercano a la perfección que jamás haya visto.

-en verdad eres tú…

-Shio…, -articula finalmente, mientras Saji y Yuuji observan la escena un poco más atrás, la expresión del primero es confusión.

-yo…quería verte…desde hace mucho…, -baja la mirada apenada

-shio…yo también…, -responde sumamente contrariado por lo que está sintiendo.

-¿viniste…a buscarme?

-lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho…pero la verdad…es que estoy aquí por la búsqueda de las piedras.

-…oh…, -recuerda entonces el día que lo vio y ella vestía de la llama azul.

-pero sé…sabía…que no podía irme sin verte…

-¿pero cómo dices eso?, ¿acaso sabías que estaba por aquí?, -lo mira intrigada

-el día de la fiesta, donde se jugaba la piedra…una chica vestida con un traje azul me la arrebató, estaba seguro…que…eras tú…aunque sé que no tienes nada que ver con eso, o al menos eso pensaba, pero me doy cuenta de que estás muy involucrada, como nosotros.

-así que buscabas a una chica disfrazada…

-realmente me parece muy interesante al conversación pero no podemos permaneces aquí más tiempo Shi-chan, -se acerca Saji.

-a penas me percaté…de que Saito recobró la memoria…, -le explica para que no la forcé a irse.

-¡Pero eso tú ya lo sabías!!, -le recrimina el pelicafé al ojimorado-rojo.

-¿qué?, -lo mira extrañada Shiori

-Shi-chan…es que…, -entonces voltea hacia Saito, -no iba a tolerar que volvieras a angustiarte por culpa de un cobarde como él.

-¡Saji!, -se molesta un poco por la proposición.

Saito se limita a verlo en silencio.

-si han pasado dos grandes años, ¿por qué rayos apareces ahora de la nada y esperas que todo esté bien?!, -sigue su reclamo Saji

-la verdad es que no tengo la menor intención de escuchar lo que tienes que decir, porque no te debo nada, es más…me parece una tontería que interfieras o te sientas afectado en esto, -responde finalmente el pelicafé.

-¡Saito!, -se molesta la Uchiha ahora por las palabras del Hyuuga.

-Saji…yo nunca dije que las cosas seguirían como antes…simplemente le participé del hecho que me da emoción verlo…, -explica mientras mira a los ojos claros del Hyuuga, pero sus palabras fruncen el seño de Saito.

-Shio…quiero que vuelvas a la aldea…

-¿Qué?, sabes bien que yo…

-en estos momentos esa forma de pensar es una estupidez

-¡no le hables así!!, -la defiende el chico de orejitas de gato.

A todo esto Yuuji está sentado en una piedra y observa la confrontación verbal.

-al irte…dejaste muchas cosas inconclusas e incluso dejaste que otras pasaran a tus espaldas, como la huida de Kotaro… ¡Tu madre estaba destrozada!!

-mi mamá…, -piensa en Hinata

-e incluso…el plan de Sasuke-san…, -la mira serio, por lo fuerte que será enterarse de eso.

-¿de qué estás hablando…?

-en su tiempo…no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo…pero…

-¿qué?!

-la muerte de Sasuke-san fue una mentira que inventaron para poder sacarlo de la cárcel…él no está muerto…es más…fue el quien me reclutó aquella vez que recién llegábamos a la villa de la hoja…

La boca y los ojos de Shiori y Saji se abren de par en par

-no puede ser…

-esa vez…fuimos en busca de Kaname…

-el plan que tenía shouko para desaparecer a Kaname-san…, -piensa Saji

-al final digamos que murió a manos de Sasuke-san, -le explica a totalidad.

-¿pero no era Kaname la responsable de todo?, ¿entones?, ¿por qué sigue esta guerra?

-por la misma razón que Kotaro se fue del lado de Hokage-sama…por la existencia de…

-Uzumaki Nanako…, -termina ella, -su venganza…, -aprieta los puños.

-¿ahora entiendes por qué debes volver?

-pero si tan sólo fuera eso sería una maravilla, -habla Kaoz que ha llegado al encuentro y los mira desde lo alto de un árbol.

-¿qué?, -voltea Shiori

-¿y ahora qué?, -voltea Saji

-¿quién rayos?, -se pregunta Saito

-¿ah?, -se interesa también Yuuji

-fue una historia detallada, pero estás dejando de lado el elemento más importante

-¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí kaoz-sama?, -se extraña Shio

-lo lamento Shiori…pero ha llegado la hora

-¿Qué ocurre Kaoz?, -pregunta también Saji.

-ha llegado el momento que me lleve a Shiori ante la sublime presencia de Madara-sama.

-¿de qué estás hablando…?, -se empieza a preocupar Shiori

-hablo de la persona que te rescató hace dos años…, -le sonríe

-¡Ya déjate de estupideces con todo tu misterio!!, -se exaltan ambos chicos gritando al unísono.

-¡Shiori no va a ningún lado contigo!, -se pone frente a ella Saji

-lo lamento, pero se requiere la presencia del Yuubi no hanebi, -habla de manera muy extraña Shiori

-¿Shio?

-¿Shi-chan?

-¿Shiori-sama?

Al voltear hacia ellos no puede evitar que la risa macabra se le escape.

-¿qué??, -se sorprende Saito.

-tal parece que me toca a mi tomar el control!!!, jaaaa!!!!!, Shio se ha desconectado!!! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!, -se estira mientras la miran incrédulos.

-no puede ser…tú…, -reconoce la extraña presencia Saito.

-¡Ups!, ohh bombón no se supone que te maté la otra vez?, -lo mira la figura de ojos alargados.

-se suponía que habías desaparecido…

-mientras Shiori exista…yo existiré…es algo inevitable…, -responde Yami Shiori, -aunque he de admitir que fue demasiado fácil…, -aprieta los puños probando su fuerza.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!, -se abalanza sobre ella Saito derribándola, -¡Ya basta de bromas!!!, ¡Maldita!!!, ¡Deja en paz de Shio!!!

-te equivocas…, -le responde serie bajo de él, -me parece que es Shiori la que ya no quiere nada que ver con esto…

-¡Mentira!!!

-Hey mocoso…ya basta…, -le habla Kaoz

-¿y tu que tienes que ver en esto Kaoz?, -interroga Saji

-es todo por el bien de Madara-sama y de la resurrección del Uchiha definitivo, es algo que de todas maneras se enterarían…Kaoz-sama se ha hecho público ante Konoha.

-¿Qué??!!, -se admira Saito

-¿pero cual Uchiha…? Si la última de los Uchiha es Shiori!!, -no encuentra razones Saji

-no es así…, -entiende Saito y voltea hacia Saji, -Kotoko tuvo un hijo…hace 4 años…, -le informa ciertamente temeroso mientras ata cabos.

-de seguro tienen planeado hacer algo con el Yuubi…, -piensa Saji

-no me parece algo justo, -se escucha la peculiar voz de Shouko desde atrás.

-¡Shouko!, ¿Kotaro?, -los reconoce Saito

-quienes íbamos a acabar con ella somos nosotros…

-así que una interrupción…, -los mira confiado Kaoz.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!, -grita desde su posición Saito, mientras sus manos tiemblan acaparando la atención de todos. -¡Nadie!!! ¡Ninguno de ustedes pedazos de basura!!! Le va a poner una mano…encima… BYAKUGAN NO TOBIRA, -invoca con el llamado de sus palabras a la técnica, sus ojos se saltan de venas y se colorean de una extraña tonalidad celeste. En seguida toda la estancia se colorea del mismo color cual fuera hielo, las personas en el lugar quedan estáticas como congeladas, parecieran haber sido transportadas a otra dimensión.

-me cogiste a mi también amigo…no hay mucho que esperar si aún eres inexperto en esta técnica, -habla Yuuji desde dentro de lo que parece una jaula.

-¿qué rayos…?, -experimenta lo mismo Saji.

Todos han sido privados de sus ropas como si la estancia fuera de lo más pura y sensible.

-Saito…puedo…sentir a Saito…en todo…, -se escucha la voz de Shiori a unos cuantos pasos del joven de cabellos cafés, quien permanecía escondido entre la espesura de la blanca atmósfera y su paradero es denotado cuando abre sus ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, su rostro, cabello y piel van tomando color, algo transparente pero visible a los ojos de la Uchiha.

-Saito…, -llega a su lado cual flotara, pone una de sus manos en la mejilla del shinobi, -es tu calor…

-es hermoso, -le responde viéndola fijamente, -con el uso de la técnica los ojos de Saito se han puesto normales, sus iris se colorearon de café, por lo que sus pupilas se ven finamente dilatadas al observarla.

-tus ojos…, -lo mira extrañada y a la vez maravillada

-¿qué tienen?, -le sonríe como si ese detalle fuera lo menos importante del universo, menos a la existencia de una hormiga en el campo…

De un momento a otro se han fundido en un beso, que mientras ocurre, las faces de los otros se ven relajadas y despreocupadas como si el tiempo en esa dimensión fuera una sutil forma de éxtasis.

-la puerta va a abrirse Shio…, -le dice al separarse.

-¿la puerta?, -en ese instante Saito cierra los ojos y cae desmayado en sus brazos, se ve como una puerta que conduce a la oscuridad se abre inundando el lugar con ésta o más bien combinándose con la luz, por lo que Shiori parpadea, al abrir nuevamente los ojos está de nuevo en el bosque.

-¿qué fue eso…?, -se pregunta mientras ve a Saito desmayado en sus brazos.

-Shiori-sama, -la llama Yuuji, -el Byakugan no Tobira es una técnica a decir verdad muy extraña…si bien el Byakugan te deja ver cosas que los demás no podrían a simple vista…la puerta del Byakugan te muestra todo lo valioso que tu corazón anhela…al estar ahí…te olvidas te toda la maldad, por eso es que esta técnica es tan poderosa, ataca al enemigo con sus propias emociones…y Saito…la desarrolló con un firme propósito…

-no me digas que…

Asiente con la cabeza, -después de lo que pasó la última vez…él quedó muy mal porque no pudo hacer nada…con esto…de seguro te traía de vuelta…por favor…Shiori-san…¡Regresa con nosotros a la villa!!, -le hace reverencia con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Saji tiemblan mientras mira hacia el cielo, la imagen de él pequeño junto a una niña muy parecida le vienen a la mente, -Nagisa…

-ellos no van a despertar aún…, -le informa Yuuji a Shiori ayudándola con Saito, -lo mejor será movernos de aquí.

-si…, -asiente cuando una voz la trae de vuelta a la escena.

-Onee-chan…¡Onee-chan!, -puede escuchar la voz de Kotaro llamándola.

-¡Kotaro!, -corre a su llamado

-no vayas Onee-chan…en Konoha…te van a matar onee-chan…

-Tranquilo…no me he movido, aquí estoy…, -le toma la mano al somnoliento rubio.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Saigo no Namida:

"Kotaro" parte 3

No se lo pierdan!!


	18. Kotaro parte 3

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"Kotaro" Parte 3

-Onee-chan…, -se ha reincorporado Kotaro.

-tal parece que Byakugan no tobira tuvo efecto…, -le indica Yuuji a Shiori

-lo que importa es que tu te sientas bien con lo que haces Kotaro…, -lo apoya la Uchiha

-no se que es esto…, -se toca le pecho el rubio, -pero definitivamente no es nada parecido a lo que sentí hasta hace un momento…

-todo esto es por la técnica que utilizó Saito, -le informa

Como si una bala le atravesara el cerebro los recuerdos de aquel lugar blanco le vienen a la mente a máxima velocidad.

Ha quedado paralizado.

-¿Kotaro?..., -pregunta expectante observándolo con ojos curiosamente preocupados.

-onee-chan…, -la mira como si no la hubiera visto hasta ese momento, como si hubiera estado frente a ella sin reconocerla, el sentimiento lo embarga y se abalanza contra ella en un abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos, la pequeña y delicada figura de su hermana, sus largos cabellos azules melancólicos…, -perdóname…por favor onee-chan…fui un idiota…

Saito que había abierto los ojos contemplaba la escena satisfecho, parecería un regalo directamente de sus manos hacia ella…

Al mismo tiempo que Shouko despertaba en sesiones de parpadeos…

*******

Sasuke se arrastraba a gatas lentamente hasta una pared, en la cual se apoyo para poder toser.

Como predicho, la imponente figura de Madara aparece frente a él y lo toma por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿estarás dispuesto a escuchar ahora Sasuke?

-¿ piensas dejar de maldecirme…?, -le muestra una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, mientras entre la comisura de sus labios se deslizan dos líneas de sangre.

-nunca cambiarás, sigues siendo un necio, -le devuelve con la misma sonrisa. –pero Sasuke, se me ha terminado el tiempo…, -abre sus ojos en sharingan ante él, ciertamente diferente la estrella estaba coloreada de plateado.

******

Sakura abre los ojos despacio, se encontraba acostada en una cama simple con una compresa de agua fría sobre su cabeza, el lugar una casa cualquiera.

Mira despistada hacia el techo tratando de reconocerlo.

-¿dónde estoy…?

-estamos aún dentro de Konoha no se preocupe, -se escucha la inconfundible voz, al menos para los oídos de Sakura, quien se levanta de golpe.

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?!!,-voltea hacia donde provenía el melodioso sonido y cual fue su sorpresa al ver ante ella al joven de cabellos azules unos…20 años más joven que el actual.

-Toshiro-kun…

-me tomé la libertad de traerla, estaba usted lastimada Sakura-san.

-pero…, -lo mira aún sin explicación de su encuentro.

*******

-tú…has llevado esto demasiado lejos…, -la mirada triste de los ojos azul cielo, se levanta del piso para ver directamente a los ojos de la persona frente a él. Naruto yacía encerrando entre sus brazos al pequeño Uchiha, mientras Kotoko no parecía tener ganas de charlar.

-para estas alturas estoy segura que Madara habrá terminado lo que tenía con Sasuke, estará esperando que lleve a Sasuke-chan y a Shiori, aunque pensándolo bien…eso último no me corresponde, -dice mientras piensa para si ligeramente distraída.

-no puedo permitir que se lo lleve…lo mejor será por el momento escapar…de todas formas no puedo lastimarla…Kotoko es su madre ttebayo…, -piensa expectante ante los movimientos de la villana. -¡Taiyu Kabegunshin no jutsu!!, -invoca e inmediatamente los miles de clones inundan el lugar por completo, no dando espacio a la Uchiha siquiera de moverse.

-jaja…por favor, si quieres escapar hazlo de una forma menos tonta, -al proclamar estas palabras todos los clones que estaban a su alrededor estallan en estalactitas de diamante rosado.

A todo esto Naruto había salido de la casa y varios metros más allá suspira.

-eso fue lo mejor…aunque no dudo en que me esté siguiendo…

-haces muy bien en no dudar, -aparece tras de él la mujer de los cascabeles y tocándolo invoca su técnica de las heridas de la vida, haciéndolo sangrar por casi todos los poros de su piel.

-¡AHHHggggg!!!!, -explota ante sus ojos, transformándose en polvo al viento.

-¿un cambio…?, -no es posible…, -frunce el seño la pelinegra. –hemos hecho de esto un juego interminable…

-Tú lo dijiste…, -asevera Naruto desde más lejos y cerrando los ojos da la vuelta desapareciendo junto al niño.

********

Madara suelta a Sasuke y este último cae contra el piso, pareciera estar desmayado, pero…en ese instante el Uchiha veterano da dos pasos hacia atrás y cae sentado del mismo modo, dándole oportunidad a Sasuke de levantarse, sus ojos mostraban su Aoi Mangekyo sharingan, mientras que los de Madara habían desistido de sus pupilas en forma de estrella.

-Después de todo los escritos eran verdaderos…un sharingan azul…, -está aún conmocionado. -¿cómo lo obtuviste…? Y…con eso rechazaste mi daijutsu…¿cómo?, ¿Cómo???, -se levanta cual estuviera desesperado por el conocimiento.

-antes…estaba en busca de poder…mucho poder…, pero sabes?, el poder…te llega cuando más lo necesitas y está contigo, no hay explicación, -termina sereno.

-Lo quiero…, -sigue mirándolo hasta obsesivo. El cuerpo y chakra de Sasuke reaccionaron instintivamente al presentir el peligro, parándose y tras ver venir aproximándose al otro Uchiha la barrera Suzano se activó, llevándose la mano al ojo izquierdo adolorido.

-ahora si me parece vas en serio…, -sonríe.

La respiración de Sasuke se ha vuelto jadeante y sus ojos se nublan, una pequeña gota de sudor baja desde su frente pasando por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo por su mentón.

Gota que se transforma en una lágrima, que cae en el piso en el lugar fuera de Konoha donde de encontraban Shiori y los demás.

-¡Es que no!!!!, -grita la rubia derramando sus lágrimas contra el piso, -¿qué fue lo que me hicieron?!!!, -mira sus manos temblorosas, -mi…mi motivación…

-te sentiste feliz…lo se…, -se acerca a ella Saito, quien acurrucándose le pone una mano en la cabeza.

-esa voz…, -levanta el rostro para verlo, -fuiste tú…

-Cuando estábamos en la puerta…pude verlo Nanako…, -le habla sonriéndole tiernamente, -tus verdaderas intenciones…tal vez ni tu lo sabías…

-esa persona…, -dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shiori

-lo se…, -le da el espacio para que la vea de pies a cabeza, cosa que pone un poco nerviosa a Shiori.

-yo…lo único que quería era ser reconocida…pero sentía que tu me lo habías quitado todo…siento…que ahora veo las cosas con claridad, ya no…no hay más odio…, -dice sintiéndose avergonzada y baja la mirada mientras las lágrimas le empiezan a brotar.

-Na…Nanako…, -le tiende la mano la Uchiha, -no te preocupes por nada…todo lo que pasó fue algo horrible…, -empieza a llorar del mismo modo la hija de Sakura, -pero sé, que siempre hay algo bueno por venir…que pase lo que pase todo estará bien…¿si?, -dice aún con su mano extendida hacia ella.

Shouko ve la mano rosada y delicada pero firme frente a ella, sus cejas demuestran su perturbación, pero en un impulso la toma y asiente.

-Shori…gracias…

-te he dicho que todos merecemos creer que todo estará bien…

-eso lo se…gracias por…llamarme Nanako…, -la mira limpiándose las lágrimas de sus profundos y azules ojos.

-ese es el nombre que te dieron tus padres, -le sonríe

-mm…¡si!, -asiente enérgica.

Un poco más atrás están parados Saji y Saito viendo la escena.

-sorprendente…esa tu técnica del tobira…lo que sea, -le alaga el pelinegro.

-sí…es algo en lo que hemos venido trabajando…

-pero…se me hace muy extraño algo…, -lo mira serio

-¿a qué te refieres?, -lo mira de la misma forma

-que una técnica de esa magnitud…no tenga ningún efecto secundario…o cause algún daño a su ejecutor…, no es que eso me importe, no a mí…pero…se de alguien a quien si…, -dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shiori, quien aún tiene sus manos tomadas de las de Nanako.

-es verdad…eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe…, -lo corta en seco.

-mm…, -profiere mirando hacia otro lado.

********

-creo que he recaudado la suficiente información, -anuncia el Uchiha de los inicios ante el ex renegado.

Los cabellos de ambos volaban al viento que se había incrementado por el despliegue de los chakras, se miran fijamente, para no perderse de vista.

Los alrededores parecía un lugar vacío, las personas domésticas habían sido evacuadas y los shinobis de la guardia esperaban atentos al más mínimo requerimiento.

-con esos ojos…podre hacerlo…, -sonríe para si mismo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke siente su cuerpo entumecido, cabría establecer dos razones, la primera por el extremo uso de su chakra y la segunda…

La barrera Suzano había desaparecido…

Inmediatamente los escenarios cambian, para Madara que maneja a su voluntad los movimientos del tiempo el espacio, transportarlos al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos fue pan comido.

Estrellándose violentamente contra el piso, Sasuke trata de reincorporarse.

-¿pero qué??!!, -se impresionan todos los presentes por la tremenda fuerza del chakra que ha llegado.

-¡Madara-sama!!, -le reconoce de inmediato Kaoz, alarmando a todos.

-¿Madara…?, -lo mira incrédula Shiori y enseguida voltea hacia la persona que está a sus pies, sus ojos tiemblan al reconocerlo. –no puede ser…¿Sasuke-san…?, ¿Papá?!, -se tira a su lado de rodillas.

Sasuke la reconoce y sin decir nada por su debilidad, lo primero que hace es pasar su mano por encima del ojo izquierdo de la chica, luego se levanta despacio como puede y mira arrogante y enfurecido a Madara.

-¡Noo!!, -grita abrazándolo por la espalda, tu chakra…está muy débil, si sigues peleando…, -niega con la cabeza, -y yo… ¡yo tengo tanto que decirte!!

-Shiori…, -sus facciones se suavizaron un poco al escuchar sus palabras. –esto se acabó…, -recita mientras el contorno de sus pupilas se colorea de rojo, cual estuviera poseído, saca metódicamente la espada de su vaina.

-lo que tu digas papá…, -asiente Shiori con la misma línea en el perímetro de sus pupilas, mientras habla al unísono con Madara

-¿qué…?, -están expectantes los demás.

-¡Chidori Nagashi!!, -inmediatamente las luces del centenar de pájaros se dispersan por todas partes impactándolos de sobremanera acabando con las energías de Sasuke, quien pierde la coloración de sus ojos y cae desmayado siendo interceptado en caída al suelo por Shiori.

Todos están quejándose del dolor y la inmovilidad.

-¿qué fue lo que sucedió?!, -trata de moverse Saji pero no lo logra.

-todo mi cuerpo…está entumecido…, -respalda Yuuji

-Onee-chan…, -la mira de reojo Kotaro

-Shiori…, -no sabe como actuar Nanako

-esto…me huele muy mal…Shiori…Shiori…, -trata de levantarse Saito, -lográndolo de a poco.

-Es hora de irnos, -proclama Madara.

-no…, -niega la inminente despedida Kotaro, -acabo…acabo de recuperar a onee-chan…no te la lleves…, -se levanta con todas sus fuerzas, -no… ¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!, -de su espíritu saca fuerzas para correr hacia donde Madara, pero es interceptado por la misma Shiori, -dice sacando de el escondite en su pierna uno de sus Saiz, dándole dos vueltas en el aire y poniéndolo sobre su garganta.

-diré una cosa para que te sientas mejor niño…, -le habla Madara, captando su atención, -en estos momentos…ella está gritando que te vayas…que no te acerques…

-¿qué?!!!

-La comunicación extrasensorial ha quedado atrás con esto…mi Sharingan de copia, ha copiado las voluntades de su barrera de sangre…en otras palabras…todos los Uchiha me pertenecen a partir de hoy, -sentencia firme.

-¿Qué?!!!

-El Yuubi…que había sido dividido en dos partes por fin regresará a mí…, -habla de Shiori, -el único sharingan de color azul…, -se refiere ahora a Sasuke quien yacía inconsciente, -el Uchiha definitivo…, -Sasuke-chan, cuyos ojos han sufrido la misma transformación está escondido tras Naruto, -la encargada de reunir las piedras de los elementos…-Kotoko que miraba hacia el cielo evidenciando el halo rojo recubriendo sus azules pupilas.

-¡No digas tonterías!!!, -insiste en avanzar el rubio, pero las alas del Yuubi en forma de chakra emergen de la espalda de Shiori paralizándolo.

-Onee-chan… ¡te estoy hablando!!!!, ¡Onee-chaaaann!!!!, -grita con todo viéndolos desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Creyendo en sus manos a todos los Uchiha, Madara ha desaparecido, sin tomar en cuenta que en algún lugar de la villa de Konoha, un chico con las habilidades del Sharingan ilegítimo se encuentra…

Toshiro le da un vaso con agua a Sakura.

Continuará…

Avance:

¡El emotivo encuentro de los Uzumaki con su hija perdida les robará el corazón!

-Na…Nako…, -la mira incrédula Hinata

El momento reflexivo dentro de la celda al lado de Terra…

-tu poder se compara al de los 9 biyuus juntos…, -se sorprende Shiori

Los minutos se transforman en años para Saito

-1 minuto en la puerta…, -cierra el puño

En la última escena Yuubi-Shiori está parada frente a Sasuke-chan.

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Saigo no Namida:

"¡Vuela, Shiori!!

No se lo pierdan!!!


	19. ¡Vuela Shiori!

Tema de entrada: Sing -FLOW

**I realize the screaming pain****, Hearing loud in my brain**

Sasuke lleva en los hombros a Shiori bebé, va al lado de Sakura y se sonríen, la escena se atenúa a negro.**  
**

**But I'm going straight ahead with the scar  
**Shiori se ve a ella misma dormida apoyada en las piernas de Sasuke quien la mira tierno, dentro de la celda, con Terra detrás.

**El logo de NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA**

**  
Can You Hear Me**

Saito con el pecho descubierto levanta el rostro de lado en el cuarto del Byakugan no tobira.

**Can You Hear Me  
**Saji con la espalda descubierta asoma despacio el rostro de lado, de fondo la sombra de una chica de cabellos cortos.

**Can You Hear Me (So am I)  
**Toshiro con la espalda y pecho descubiertos da media vuelta despacio hacia el frente con sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos su sharingan tenía el halo rojo de Madara en la circunferencia.

**  
Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii**

Shiori da una vuelta en el aire y cae parada sacando sus saiz e incendiándolos contra Kotoko, quien en un movimiento la empuja con el sello de las heridas de la vida y la derriba.

**  
Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda  
**Kotoko sale volando en un Segundo**, **Shiori levanta la Mirada y su ojo izquierdo sangraba en Amaterasu

**  
Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne  
**Naruto se alegra al ser abrazado por Nanako, la escena se da vuelta y queda Shiori sola con el abanico Shaku en sus manos.

**Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo**

El abanico cae al piso y Shiori levanta la mirada a lo que sostiene ahora, la espada Kusanagi de Sasuke que abraza como objeto preciado.****

Mirushinatta jibun jishin na 

Las alas de Yuubi salen de golpe de la espalda de Shiori que estaba de espaldas rodeada de chakra rosado

**Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta**

El cabello de Shiori se vuelve rubio transformándose en Yuubi Shiori

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka  
**Un acercamiento a su rostro que parecía triste se transforma en decido y enérgico**  
**

**Tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni**

Naruto hace Taiyu kage bunshin y todos rodean a Madara, por detrás le sale el verdadero con Futon rasenshuriken en la espalda.**  
**

**Oboeteru kara namida no sora o**

El rostro de Sasuke se va poniendo pálido hasta que desaparece con la luz de las piedras de fondo**  
**

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta  
**El rostro sorprendido de Naruto derrama dos lágrimas en gotas seguidas.

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda  
**Sasuke-chan levanta el rostro poco a poco y al ver hacia el frente se transforma en un joven

Las 5 piedras estaban reunidas una junto a la otra destilaban la luminosidad característica de los chakras sublimes, destellantes e intermitentes a la vez.

Entre el sonido producido por las emanaciones de la su energía una voz se distingue…

-Lo lamento…, -se escucha la voz de Sasuke, quien al ser encontrado por la mirada de Naruto, Shiori y Sakura se nota pálido como si se transparentara… a su lado Jiraija pasaba por la misma situación…

-los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y su expresión se transformó en negación cuando una tremenda luz sale impulsada del encuentro de las estalatitas iluminando como si fuera la erupción volcánica detrás de sus seres queridos frente a él, con eso comprueba la silueta de sus chakras difuminándose.

-ero..senin…, -recuerda el momento en que Tsunade le informó que había sido asesinado por Pain…, sus ojos se colorean en lágrimas que brotan al percatarse que Sasuke estaba en la misma posición del viejo, -está muerto…, -articula hasta irracional.

-papá…, -da unos pasos adelante Shiori y de un momento a otro emprende carrera para poder alcanzarlo, -¡Papá!!!, -corre con las lágrimas desbordantes, mientras más avanza más pequeña se ve a los ojos de Sasuke, quien la recibe mirándola como una pequeña niña que llora amargadamente en sus brazos, luego de casi derribarlo al encontrarlo.

Sasuke la abraza fuerte, aún y cuando su cuerpo pareciera fragmentarse en pequeñas burbujas que se desprenden hacia el cielo, -lo siento…lo siento…, -le dice mientras ella no deja de llorar en su hombro.

Más atrás Naruto ha quedado perplejo, pero logra darse cuenta que Sakura sigue parada a su lado, aún viendo la situación.

-…¿Sakura..chan?..., -la llama y en ese instante ve las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de la pelirosada, -ah….Sakura-chan… ¿tú lo sabías?, -pregunta serio sabiendo que no hay más explicación que esa para su actitud.

-…si…, -entrecierra los ojos

-¿Cuándo?, -pregunta secándose las lágrimas

-fue…el día en que murió Kaname…ese mismo día…Sasuke-kun…no volvió a despertar más…

-esto…tiene que ser una pesadilla…Ttebayo…

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"¡Vuela Shiori!"

2 DIAS ANTES

Sakura se ha recuperado un poco y yace sentada en la misma cama donde despertó acompañada de Toshiro horas antes. La plática se ha extendido bastante.

-lo que no me explico Toshiro-kun…es que si te encontrabas bien… ¿por qué no volviste?, -pregunta inexplicada

-como sabe Sakura-san…yo no soy una persona normal…vivo gracias a los deseos de Shiori y moriré el día en que ella así lo decida…

Sakura escucha su respuesta aunque no es exactamente lo que preguntó.

-y sé…las cosas por las que pasó ella en ese entonces… esas han traído terribles consecuencias y yo…no podía quedarme sin hacer nada…

-¿qué estuviste haciendo durante estos dos años?, -sigue la plática

-Investigando…, -la mira fijamente y luego baja la mirada como si lo que hubiera descubierto pudiera perturbarlo a él y más de alguno

-Me estas asustando con esa actitud…

-sí…disculpe…, -levanta nuevamente la mirada hacia ella, -pero…Sakura-san… hay algo que debo decirle…

-adelante…, -lo mira expectante, mientras frunce ligeramente el seño

-mi investigación giraba en torno a las piedras…las piedras de los elementos…

-esas cosas vinieron a complicarlo todo… supe que varios andaban detrás de ellas, porque tenían un poder especial o algo así, fue lo que Sasuke-kun me dijo… pero no me explicó en si para qué servían… mencionó algo de controlar el tiempo o algo por el estilo…sé que están ahora aquí en Konoha…

-sí…exacto…gran parte de la información la encontré en las bibliotecas de las villas a las que pertenecen.

-Pero eso seguramente fue ilegal ¿te dieron permiso de revisar artículos como esos?

-claro que no…, -se sonríe un poco

-era de esperarse, -se sonríe también Sakura

-Cuando las piedras están unidas la interacción de los chakras da lugar a la manipulación del tiempo , fue por eso que Kaname las buscaba.

-para retroceder el tiempo de Nanako, si…lo sé…

-Pero lo que descubrí Sakura-san…es la manera en que funcionan…

-¿Cómo?..., -lo mira intrigada

-la energía que tienen… es el efecto de SAIGO NO NAMIDA (La última lágrima), el último deseo de los difuntos que se transforma en ofrendas de energía por intercambio de tiempo…

Los ojos de Sakura se dilatan, -¿qué quieres decir?

-Es como una forma de pagar por una cuenta pendiente…más tiempo para terminar lo que deben…en este mundo…, pero ese tiempo dura hasta que las piedras se reúnan y su poder sea usado, en el momento en que eso ocurra…sus almas perderán el derecho de seguir aquí…, -baja la mirada triste.

-¿es como si…alguien que está muerto…estuviera entre los vivos…pero desaparecerá el día que se usen las piedras?

-eso mismo…

-vaya… es algo fascinante…

-Sakura-san…, -le toma de las manos respetuoso y la mira a los ojos.

-no me digas que una de esas personas soy yo…

-¡No!, digo…no Sakura-san… pero…sé de alguien a quien tu conoces que sí…

Sakura no puede dejar de ver a Sasuke en él, lo que la lleva a atar cabos rápidamente, por lo que su negación se refleja rápidamente en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!!!

-de cierta forma…existe un vínculo entré **él **y yo…lo lamento…, si pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo…le juro que lo intentaría!

-Cuando hablas de "él"…te refieres a…

-Sasuke-san…, -termina el chico la frase.

-¡¿Pero cómo puede ser en qué momento?!!!!, -se levanta bruscamente de la cama, -¡hablé con él esta mañana!!!!

-¡Sakura-san!, -la distrae con un grito captando su atención. –en el hospital de Konoha…la última habitación del segundo piso…

Enseguida el escenario se vuelven los corredores de dicha institución, los pasos rápidos de Sakura inundan el sonido, un acercamiento a su rostro, sus ojos no quieren ver detrás de la puerta, su boca jadea agitada y tragándose las lágrimas empuja la puerta con el puño.

Al hacerlo puede verse desde el interior como entra, el cambio de sus facciones al dilatarse sus pupilas al comprobar…toma aire y en cámara lenta llega rápido al lado de la cama, donde efectivamente estaba acostado Sasuke, parecía descansar…dormido…mientras respiraba por la máscara de oxígeno. Sakura lo mira de cabeza a pies y visceversa, finalmente se lleva las manos al rostro y se desliza despacio hasta el suelo. Una mirada al rostro apacible de Sasuke, que se traslapa con el de Sasuke que está con Madara, que luce agotado y herido.

Están encerrados en una celda él y Shiori, sus pupilas han regresado a la normalidad al perder el halo rojo que les había colocado el sharingan de Madara.

-Después de todo terminamos siendo sus perros…, -se limpia la sangre que le sigue saliendo de la boca con el dedo pulgar. –Pero…, -sus ojos se iluminan ligeramente mientras mira hacia su regazo donde Shiori yacía acostada apoyando su cabeza contra la pierna de Sasuke. Algo nervioso pone su mano delicadamente sobre la cabeza de la chica y pasa sus dedos sobre la frente de la Uchiha, enseguida aprieta su mano en puño y comienza a buscar una posible vía de escape con la mirada.

*******

Sasuke-chan estaba sentado en la banquita a la par de la ventana en la casa de Naruto, no parecía estar distraído ni presente tampoco, como si dentro de su pequeño mundo hubieran cosas que solamente él comprendía. Su mirada cambió a cierta incertidumbre en un segundo.

-Tío…Unas personas vienen…, -dice sin ánimos a Naruto que estaba unos metros de él en la sala junto a Hinata.

-¿eh?, ¿personas?, -pregunta parándose y llegando al lumbral de la puerta la abre. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver de quien se trataba…

Llegando al lugar estaban Saito, Saji, Yuuji y los acompañan nada más y nada menos que sus hijos Kotaro y Nanako, más conocida como Shouko.

-imposible…

-¿sucede algo Naruto-kun?, -se interesa Hinata al ver que no se movía de la puerta.

-espera…espera un segundo aquí Hinata, -le pide, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se acerca a recibirlos y mientras corre nota como Nanako se para en seco y deja de avanzar, por lo que él hace lo mismo, cosa que Kotaro nota por lo que la toma de la mano.

-Onee-chan…vamos…

La chica se veía más que emocionada, aterrada por lo que podría suceder.

Cuando ya estaban por encontrarse, es Saito quien toma la palabra y se adelanta a los demás para hablar con Naruto.

-¡Hokage-sama!

-¿Saito?, ¿Qué significa esto ttebayo…?!

-traemos dos noticias Hokage-sama…

Naruto lo escucha atento, pero sin dejar de ver a los rubios parados más atrás.

-La primera…como ya lo notó…ellos volvieron…, -le sonríe y asiente para que se sienta en la libertad de ir a su encuentro. Lo que Naruto no piensa dos veces y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a llegado junto a sus hijos y los toma a ambos entre sus brazos.

-¡Imposible!, ¡Imposible ttebayo!!!

-¡Papá!!!, -lo abraza Kotaro, mientras Nanako se limita a ser abrazada con miedo de tocarlo siquiera, como si fuera a quemarse en la emoción si lo hacía.

Kotaro se separa un poco y le habla a su padre luego de su emotivo abrazo.

-Papá…cuando me fui de la casa…

-No Kotaro…eso ya no importa, porque volviste…lo hiciste por tu cuenta…lo que significa que…, -mientras Naruto le dice esto Kotaro se avergüenza porque sabe que no es la completa verdad y mira de reojo a Saito, quien le niega con la cabeza discretamente para que no le diga lo del Byakugan no Tobira a Naruto, por lo que el rubio asiente luego muy apenado. –Papá…te dije que me iría con mi hermana…y ahora ella está aquí conmigo…de vuelta…

Naruto voltea lento hacia ella y topa su azul mirada con la de ella.

-Dios…eres tan chiquita y preciosa, -dice tomándola entre sus brazos fuertemente, -perdóname… ¡por todo lo que tuviste que pasar…!, te lo suplico…, -dice soltándola y arrodillándose frente a ella mientras la toma de la mano.

-¡No!...no hagas eso…, -lo levanta, -sé que…tu no tienes la culpa de nada…

-¡Hinata!!, -¡Debemos darle las buenas noticias a Hinata!!, -recuerda entonces a su esposa y voltea hacia la casa, de la cual Hinata ya ha salido y está detrás de ellos observando.

-Hinata…, -se sorprende al verla ahí

-Naruto-kun…

-Kotaro y Nanako…¡Kotaro y Nanako están aquí!!!

-Kotaro…, -lo mira desde esa distancia y el chico se acerca a abrazarla, -Mamá…, -pero se separa rápido porque sabe lo importante del momento de la reunión entre ellas.

Hinata entiende la abertura que le da su hijo y da unos pasos adelante para ver más de cerca de la chica.

-¿es esto un sueño…?

-Mamá…, -la llama ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, que en un instante se desbordan y corre hacia ella sin pensarlo reuniéndolas en un abrazo mezclado de lágrimas de alegría de parte de ambas.

Naruto sonríe al ver la bonita escena, pero volviendo a la realidad su seño se frunce al notar que Saji estaba entre los presentes.

-Pero si es…, -recuerda entonces que Saito dijo "dos noticias"

-Saito…, -el chico voltea hacia él

-¿Hokage-sama?

-¿cuál era la otra noticia…?

La pregunta hizo decaer la pequeña sonrisa que estaba en el rostro del Hyuuga.

-Durante la búsqueda de las piedras…encontramos a Shiori, Hokage-sama…

-¿ah?!!, ¿dónde está ahora?, ¿por qué la dejaron ir?!

-en realidad…ella iba a regresar junto a nosotros pero…

-Uchiha Madara apareció y se le llevó…, -se mete en la conversación Saji, Saito se limita a asentir.

-Dijo que había logrado alcanzar un daijutsu de control con su sharingan…, -ante esto los ojos y la expresión de Naruto cambiaron temiendo lo peor.

-Tiene a todos los Uchiha secuestrados…, -baja la mirada Saito, incluso…Sasuke-san…

Naruto recuerda que la última vez que vió a Sasuke fue cuando estaba a punto de pelear contra Madara en su oficina.

-…Rayos…

**********

-¿Sueño…?, ¿Un sueño?, -sonríe Shiori parada frente a su yo acostado sobre las piernas de Sasuke, quien le pasa la mano sobre el cabello.

-No Shiori…no es un sueño…, -aparece tras de ella Terra.

-eso significa…que finalmente pude encontrarlo…, -se agacha para ver más de cerca la escena, ve su cara dormida y luego el rostro de Sasuke.

-Terra-san… ¿es extraño pensar que tu papá es un hombre apuesto?, -pregunta desinhibida.

Terra niega con la cabeza, -para las hijas…el rostro de su padre es el del hombre más apuesto del mundo, por lo menos hasta cierta edad…

-ya veo…, -se levanta de donde estaba y voltea hacia ella. ¿dónde estamos?

-hemos estado aquí muchas veces…

-si eso lo sé, pero jamás…he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte que es aquí…, -camina despacio por el lugar, -porque estamos…con ellos, pero…fuera de ellos…, -dice haciendo referencia a los Uchiha en el piso.

-esta es tu zona, el lugar donde te detienes a pensar…¿está bien?...¿estará bien?...¿podré hacerlo?...

-sí…mis preguntas habituales

-la última vez que estuviste aquí conciente y hablamos…te pedí que por favor usaras el poder…

-Pero Terra-san…¿cómo hacer una cosa así…? Si soy incapaz de controlarlo…la última vez…, -entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los puños recordando como se salió de control en la shiniyama.

-Shiori…el Yuubi es el biyuu más poderoso de todos…y está bajo tu cuidado…es natural que pensaras que algo salió mal…pero la verdad es que los biyuu se caracterizan por ser seres destructores…somos…seres destructores…pero al mismo tiempo nosotras tenemos la respuesta a tantas preguntas…

-¿de la importancia del Yuubi?...

-Madara lo sabe… el biyuu cuya fuerza se equipara a los 9 anteriores…la fuerza de oposición y control…el biyuu de 10 colas de plumas.

-Pero eso…quiere decir que el poder es incluso mayor al del Kyuubi… ¡¡¡yo no podría con algo como eso jamás!!!!, además…duele…duele mucho…, -el gesto de sus manos hace referencia hacia su espalda por el hecho de el emergencia de las alas.

-lo se…, -la mira comprensiva desde atrás, pero sólo tu puedes…sólo tú Shiori…ponerle fin a todo…

-sólo yo…, -mira las palmas de sus manos un poco más tranquila, las aprieta lentamente en puños y como si tomara consciencia de todo su ser es enfocada de pies a cabeza, -si puedo hacer algo con este pequeño cuerpo…con esta mente llena de dudas…

-¡Disípalas!!, -le grita entonces la rubia, cosa que le llegó a Shiori como flechazo por la espalda, lo que decía Terra era verdad…era ella la que tenía miedo, sólo tenía que deshacerse de ese miedo… y demostrarse a si misma de lo que era capaz…

En ese instante recobra la conciencia en la misma posición en que se había quedado dormida, puede sentir la mano de su padre sobre su cabello.

-sólo yo…, -sonríe levantando su mano y colocándola encima de la de Sasuke y reincorporándose. Lo mira con un nuevo brillo adquirido.

-Papá…salgamos de aquí, -le ofrece emprendedora, cosa que le saca una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-Claro…

Continuará….


	20. Rehén

La escena en escala de grises…

Las 5 piedras estaban reunidas una junto a la otra destilaban la luminosidad característica de los chakras sublimes, destellantes e intermitentes a la vez.

Entre el sonido producido por las emanaciones de la su energía una voz se distingue…

-Lo lamento…, -se escucha la voz de Sasuke, quien al ser encontrado por la mirada de Naruto, Shiori y Sakura se nota pálido como si se transparentara… a su lado Jiraija pasaba por la misma situación…

-los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y su expresión se transformó en negación cuando una tremenda luz sale impulsada del encuentro de las estalatitas iluminando como si fuera la erupción volcánica detrás de sus seres queridos frente a él, con eso comprueba la silueta de sus chakras difuminándose.

-ero..senin…, -recuerda el momento en que Tsunade le informó que había sido asesinado por Pain…, sus ojos se colorean en lágrimas que brotan al percatarse que Sasuke estaba en la misma posición del viejo, -está muerto…, -articula hasta irracional.

-papá…, -da unos pasos adelante Shiori y de un momento a otro emprende carrera para poder alcanzarlo, -¡Papá!!!, -corre con las lágrimas desbordantes, mientras más avanza más pequeña se ve a los ojos de Sasuke, quien la recibe mirándola como una pequeña niña que llora amargadamente en sus brazos, luego de casi derribarlo al encontrarlo.

Sasuke la abraza fuerte, aún y cuando su cuerpo pareciera fragmentarse en pequeñas burbujas que se desprenden hacia el cielo, -lo siento…lo siento…, -le dice mientras ella no deja de llorar en su hombro.

Más atrás Naruto ha quedado perplejo, pero logra darse cuenta que Sakura sigue parada a su lado, aún viendo la situación.

-…¿Sakura..chan?..., -la llama y en ese instante ve las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de la pelirosada, -ah….Sakura-chan… ¿tú lo sabías?, -pregunta serio sabiendo que no hay más explicación que esa para su actitud.

-…si…, -entrecierra los ojos

-¿Cuándo?, -pregunta secándose las lágrimas

-fue…el día en que murió Kaname…ese mismo día…Sasuke-kun…no volvió a despertar más…

-esto…tiene que ser una pesadilla…Ttebayo…

**Tema de entrada: Sign (FLOW)**

**I realize the screaming pain, Hearing loud in my brain**

Sasuke lleva en los hombros a Shiori bebé, va al lado de Sakura y se sonríen, la escena se atenúa a negro.

**But I'm going straight ahead with the scar  
**Shiori se ve a ella misma dormida apoyada en las piernas de Sasuke quien la mira tierno, dentro de la celda, con Terra detrás.

**El logo de NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA**

**  
Can You Hear Me**

Saito con el pecho descubierto levanta el rostro de lado en el cuarto del Byakugan no tobira.

**Can You Hear Me  
**Saji con la espalda descubierta asoma despacio el rostro de lado, de fondo la sombra de una chica de cabellos cortos.

**Can You Hear Me (So am I)  
**Toshiro con la espalda y pecho descubiertos da media vuelta despacio hacia el frente con sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos su sharingan tenía el halo rojo de Madara en la circunferencia.

**  
Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii**

Shiori da una vuelta en el aire y cae parada sacando sus saiz e incendiándolos contra Kotoko, quien en un movimiento la empuja con el sello de las heridas de la vida y la derriba.

**  
Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda  
**Kotoko sale volando en un Segundo**, **Shiori levanta la Mirada y su ojo izquierdo sangraba en Amaterasu

**  
Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne  
**Naruto se alegra al ser abrazado por Nanako, la escena se da vuelta y queda Shiori sola con el abanico Shaku en sus manos.

**Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo**

El abanico cae al piso y Shiori levanta la mirada a lo que sostiene ahora, la espada Kusanagi de Sasuke que abraza como objeto preciado.

**Mirushinatta jibun jishin na **

Las alas de Yuubi salen de golpe de la espalda de Shiori que estaba de espaldas rodeada de chakra rosado

**Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta**

El cabello de Shiori se vuelve rubio transformándose en Yuubi Shiori

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka  
**Un acercamiento a su rostro que parecía triste se transforma en decido y enérgico

**Tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni**

Naruto hace Taiyu kage bunshin y todos rodean a Madara, por detrás le sale el verdadero con Futon rasenshuriken en la espalda.

**Oboeteru kara namida no sora o**

El rostro de Sasuke se va poniendo pálido hasta que desaparece con la luz de las piedras de fondo

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta  
**El rostro sorprendido de Naruto derrama dos lágrimas en gotas seguidas.

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda  
**Sasuke-chan levanta el rostro poco a poco y al ver hacia el frente se transforma en un joven

"Rehén por voluntad"

1 DÍA Y MEDIO ANTES

CASA DE NARUTO

-esto…no puede seguir así…, -la voz de Naruto se despliega con el viento que hace mover las hojas de los árboles en los alrededores de su casa, hasta llegar finalmente a sus cabellos y pasándolos de largo.

-¿tienes pensado que vayamos?, -pregunta Hinata que parada detrás de él lo mira no muy convencida y dirige su mirada hacia el suelo.

-después de todo lo que hicimos…, -entra en la plática Nanako, -creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer…no sólo por Shiori, sino en si por la villa entera, el que está detrás de todo esto es Uchiha Madara!

-Es precisamente porque se trata de ese sujeto…, -trata de calmar las ansias Naruto, -que debemos irnos con cuidado, -aprieta los puños tenso.

-por ahora lo mejor será estar listos, -propone Saito quien había estado escuchando la conversación junto a Saji y Kotaro.

-Iré a preparar todo, debo irme ahora Hinata, -le toma de la mano y la mira a los ojos, -no te preocupes, te prometo que todo estará bien ttebayo!!!

-sólo ten mucho cuidado Naruto-kun…

-¡claro!, ¡Saito, Saji, Kotaro!, -los llama para que vayan a su lado.

-¡Si!, -responden fieles al Hokage

-Nanako…tú quédate aquí con Hinata y Sasuke-chan.

-eh?...sii…, -lo mira con ojos de "yo también quería ir pero ni modo".

En ese instante desaparecen, al ver que han partido, Hinata se pasa ligeramente la mano sobre el vientre mientras agacha la cabeza hacia él, cosa que Nanako nota y hace que se sienta desconcertada.

*******

Habiendo salido de la celda, Sasuke y Shiori han derribado guardia tras guardia que los ha visto en los alrededores.

El Uchiha de Sharingan azul apunta al cuello de uno de ellos con su espada relámpago.

-¿hacia donde?!!

-Uchiha…eres un perdedor…, -le responde el sujeto, -deberías saber que nadie puede escapar de este lugar…

-He salido de lugares aún más vigilados…, -le sonríe como sólo Sasuke puede.

-papá no creo que sea conveniente entablar una conversación con él…puede estar bajo el hechizo de Madara…, -argumenta Shiori

-es que lo está Shiori, -al contestar puede verse en blanco y negro lo que ve el Sharingan de Sasuke, un halo rojo se dibuja en la circunferencia de la pupila de aquel hombre. -¡Chidori Nagashi!, -invoca al relámpago electrocutándolo y haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

-no podíamos pasar de él sin tomarle importancia, porque de esa forma Madara si hubiera sabido nuestro rumbo, ahora debemos tomar la misma dirección en que íbamos.

-¿la misma?, pero si hacemos eso va a encontrarnos!

-No, no lo hará, al destruir a su intercomunicador lo más lógico es que vayamos por otro lado para evitar que nos persiga, por lo que buscará del otro lado.

-¿pero y si él sabe lo que estás pensando?, ¿si cree que no iremos por el otro lado?, -se preocupa un poco

-tu tranquila, -le sonríe

-como digas…, -lo mira no muy convencida.

-Shiori…, -se detiene una vez había empezado a caminar, haciendo que ella se detuviera justo detrás de su espalda.

-¿sucede algo?, -pregunta expectante

-¿sabes por qué estamos aquí cierto?

La pregunta le pareció algo extraña, -¿no es porque Madara nos controló como a ese sujeto de atrás?, -pregunta poniéndole la mano en el hombro al Uchiha.

El cabello de Sasuke cubría lúgubre sus ojos en ese momento, pero aún así esboza una pequeña sonrisa amarga para si mismo.

-lo hicimos a propósito hija, -dice volteándose hacia ella

-¿eh?!

-para encontrar el escondite de Madara… ¿lo entiendes verdad?

-¿Pero ahora que vamos a hacer?, es muy probable que cuando nos vayamos ellos elijan mover su escondite…, -lo sigue mirando no muy convencida

-créeme que se de esto de mover los escondites, -la mira hasta melancólico, -por eso tú volverás a Konoha, -la mira serio

-¿qué?!! ¡Y tú?, -se alarma pero ella misma se da cuenta de la actitud no muy profesional que ha tomado al gritar, -papá…

-la única forma de traer aquí a Naruto y los demás es esa, prométeme que vas a hacer todo lo que te digo.

-pero eso significa que tu vas a quedarte aquí…lo más seguro es que tengas que pelear y por ahora tú!!

-¡Shiori!, -la toma de los hombros mirándola a los ojos, -si eso tengo que hacer…lo haré…

Los ojos de Shiori se inundaron en lágrimas.

-rayos…eres igual a tu madre…, -se sonríe divertido, -no llores por lo que aún no pasa…

Inesperadamente Sasuke es rodeado fuertemente por los brazos de Shiori, acto que le cuesta asimilar en un principio, pero cerrando los ojos le corresponde.

-ahora…, -empieza a hablar de nuevo separándose, se saca la espada con todo y funda, -quiere que te la lleves

-¿tu espada?, -lo mira asignándole locura

-sé que el abanico no sirve…, -la mira comprometido

-pero he aprendido a manejar los saiz, estoy segura que con eso me defenderé…, -explica para no tomar la kusanagi, -además que mi chidori…no es nada comparado con el tuyo…

-esa técnica se perfecciona con el paso del tiempo…no te estoy diciendo que uses mi espada como lo hago yo, tu tienes tus propias técnicas y tu propio chakra, no va a defraudarte…lo aseguro, -dice entregándosela del todo y dejando a un lado la figura paterna se para serio. –es hora…

*********

-¿no le has dicho verdad?, -pregunta Nanako una vez Hinata ha entrado de vuelta a la casa.

-¿decirle qué?, -pregunta animosa por tener a su hija en casa.

-lo de tu embarazo…, -la mira seria

-¿eh?, -se intriga por la acertada pregunta de la rubia

-lo noté por la forma en como te tocaste…no es algo normal, -le sonríe

-sí…es que ya se está notando un poquito…, -sonríe y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el vientre.

-¿pero por qué Naruto…papá no lo sabe?

-con todo lo que está sucediendo…no he tenido el valor de decirle…no sé como lo tomaría…

-se pondrá muy contento, -le sonríe dándole ánimos.

Hinata no puede evitar que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos, sólo ver a Nanako frente a ella es increíble y ahora pensar en la noticia que tiene reservada para Naruto…

*********

-la salida…, -el viento sopla fuertemente contra los cabellos de Shiori y de Sasuke.

-está aquí…, -percibe la gran oleada de energía Sasuke, -debes irte ahora, antes de que llegue del todo.

-piénsalo bien…, vente conmigo, -le tiende la mano

-¡Shiori!!, -le grita casi empujándola para que se vaya.

-así que era verdad lo que me presentía…, -hace aparición la voz de Madara, cosa que dilata las pupilas de Sasuke, -¡Vete!!!!

Shiori aprieta la mano que le estaba ofreciendo en puño y sacando sus alas de chakra rosado se eleva hacia el cielo.

-¡no dejaré que el Yuubi se me escape de nuevo!!!, -está Madara parado justo debajo de donde salió volando Shio, pero enseguida todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por serpientes blancas cubriéndole incluso la vista, las cuales fueron reventadas en un par de segundos. –Sasuke…quieres hacer las cosas divertidas…

Para ese momento Sasuke estaba ya disneico y la vista se le nublaba.

-…Sakura…, -la persona que se le viene a la mente, -"Luego no te quejes porque te advertí lo que te sucedería si seguías usando así tu chakra"

Al verlo tan agotado, Madara hace leve gesto de molestia y se dispone a salir en busca de Shiori y en su primer impulso para saltar es atrapado por una herida infringida por Sasuke, quien con su chidori atraviesa su flanco derecho quedando atado a él como llave en la cerradura, la luz del chidori se apaga enseguida quedando solamente el brazo de Sasuke atravesando a Madara. Quien baja la mirada hacia su herida y de un codazo se desprende de Sasuke que cae de golpe contra el piso y de un momento a otro el ataque de tos le sobrevino y con él la sangre que se desparramaba en el suelo.

Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Sasuke en el hospital parecía percibir los ataques infringidos, reaccionaba con espasmos a los golpes, mientras su garganta producía ciertos sonidos aquejantes.

Sakura que estaba a su lado tomándolo de la mano se había quedado dormida en medio del llanto y despierta poco a poco al sentir sus movimientos arrítmicos.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

En ese instante tose un poco de sangre que se desliza por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿qué está sucediendo?..., -en un instante todo tiene sentido para Sakura, -si este Sasuke-kun está recibiendo daño…el otro…

La escena se traslada a Sasuke estrellándose contra una pared, -¡AAggghhh!!, -trata de reincorporarse pero Madara lo alcanza más rápido y le pisa con fuerza en pecho, provocándole que la tos se le agudice más, -¡Aggghhh!! ¡Cough cough cough cough!

-lo que tu querías era hacer tiempo no?, entonces hagámoslo…, -lo patea estrellándolo contra la pared nuevamente pero de cabeza.

-¿qué clase…de…fo..rma de pelear es…esta…?, -se levanta tembloroso de entre los escombros, de su cabeza brota un hilo de sangre, -se supone que eres un Uchiha…pelea como tal imbecil!!

-si usara…tan solo mi sharingan…ya hubieras muerto, -lo mira serio y a la vez divertido, -en ese instante Sasuke siente como todo su cuerpo ha empezado a sangrar y mirándose lo comprueba.

En la realidad Sasuke ha quedado como hipnotizado frente al sharingan de Madara.

-y eso que es sólo un genjutsu…

-precisamente por eso no funciona…, -le responde el hermano de Itachi.

-¿saliste del genjutsu?

-eso era sólo una tontería…, -le sonríe mientras sus ojos se colorean de azul al aparecer su aoi sharingan.

*******

Shiori ha llegado a Konoha, corre con todas sus fuerzas hasta la oficina del Hokage.

-¡Papá!!!, -toca un par de veces y entra sin importar tenga permiso o no.

-¡¿Shiori?!!!, -la reconocen todos, Naruto estaba en reunión con los jounin y algunos ANBU para empezar el operativo contra Madara.

Shiori respira agitada pero no para de hablar.

-¡Mi papá!! ¡Me sacó del escondite de Madara para que yo viniera a decirles donde está!!!!, -grita con el último de sus alientos y trata de respirar hondo para seguir con el mensaje.

-Tranquila Shiori, -llega a su lado Naruto y la toma por los hombros.

Shiori lo mira a los ojos, -lo va a matar…si no nos damos prisa…, -las lágrimas en sus ojos se desbordaron.

Kakashi, Jiraija, Tsunade, Kaeru, Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru se interesaron ante la pronunciación de la Uchiha. Mientras Saito se quita la máscara y se acerca a ella para abrazarla.

-Shio…gracias a Dios que estás bien…

-…Saito…, -le devuelve el abrazo, pero regresa a su prioridad. -¡Tenemos que irnos ya!!!

-eso mismo…, -entra Sakura a la estancia.

El grito de Shiori pareciera haber sido escuchado por Sasuke, quien está apoyado contra una roca.

Madara levanta su mano derecha con lo que controla un poco de su chakra moldeándolo en forma de C para clavar el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke a la pared de roca tras de él, lo mismo con el derecho, la cintura y ambas piernas. Al tenerlo cautivo los chakras en sus extremidades se hacen más pequeñas hasta quedar apretadas a su piel con lo que la sangre rueda hacia abajo halada por la gravedad.

-¡Aggghhhh!!!!!!

Madara nota como la respiración de Sasuke se ha tornado un tanto extraña, como si le costara trabajo.

-así que se te rompieron un par o dos de costillas…, me pones en problemas…

-¿de qué estás hablando?...

-de Kotoko…

-…Ko..toko…, -repite ya medio ido el peliazul.

********

Hinata y Nanako están tomando té en la sala cuando le viene a la mente algo muy importante a la Hyuuga.

-¡Sasuke-chan!!, -se para de improvisto

-¿Sasuke-chan? Si…el hermanito de Shiori ó…el otro hijo de Sasuke-san…, -recuerda al niño Nanako

-¿dónde está?!!, -se alarma Hinata, -Dios…lo perdimos de vista en un momento…

-Tranquila, debe andar por ahí, así son los niños

-pero tenemos que encontrarlo… si Madara…

Nanako no parece entender la preocupación de Hinata y la mira extrañada.

******

-Todo está tan tranquilo que parece nos hubiera tendido una invitación para ir ttebayo…, -dice Naruto mientras observan un tanto lejos la entrada al escondite de Madara.

-y pensar que estaba aquí mismo en Konoha…, -le responde Kakashi.

-ya les dije como vamos a entrar…según los datos que Shiori nos dio hay exactamente 4 puentes por los que hay escape y el principal, donde están ahora Sasuke y Madara es ese de enfrente, -explica Shikamaru

-al cual iremos Ero-senin, Sakura-chan, Shiori y yo, -afirma Naruto.

Escena seguida el grito de Naruto invade la estancia.

-MADARA!!!!

Sasuke dirige su mirada hacia los recién llegados.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Saigo no Namida:

"Plan consumado"

No se lo pierdan!!!


	21. Plan consumado

**Tema de entrada: Sign (FLOW)**

**I realize the screaming pain, Hearing loud in my brain**

Sasuke lleva en los hombros a Shiori bebé, va al lado de Sakura y se sonríen, la escena se atenúa a negro.

**But I'm going straight ahead with the scar  
**Shiori se ve a ella misma dormida apoyada en las piernas de Sasuke quien la mira tierno, dentro de la celda, con Terra detrás.

**El logo de NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA**

**  
Can You Hear Me**

Saito con el pecho descubierto levanta el rostro de lado en el cuarto del Byakugan no tobira.

**Can You Hear Me  
**Saji con la espalda descubierta asoma despacio el rostro de lado, de fondo la sombra de una chica de cabellos cortos.

**Can You Hear Me (So am I)  
**Toshiro con la espalda y pecho descubiertos da media vuelta despacio hacia el frente con sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos su sharingan tenía el halo rojo de Madara en la circunferencia.

**  
Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii**

Shiori da una vuelta en el aire y cae parada sacando sus saiz e incendiándolos contra Kotoko, quien en un movimiento la empuja con el sello de las heridas de la vida y la derriba.

**  
Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda  
**Kotoko sale volando en un Segundo**, **Shiori levanta la Mirada y su ojo izquierdo sangraba en Amaterasu

**  
Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne  
**Naruto se alegra al ser abrazado por Nanako, la escena se da vuelta y queda Shiori sola con el abanico Shaku en sus manos.

**Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo**

El abanico cae al piso y Shiori levanta la mirada a lo que sostiene ahora, la espada Kusanagi de Sasuke que abraza como objeto preciado.

**Mirushinatta jibun jishin na **

Las alas de Yuubi salen de golpe de la espalda de Shiori que estaba de espaldas rodeada de chakra rosado

**Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta**

El cabello de Shiori se vuelve rubio transformándose en Yuubi Shiori

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka  
**Un acercamiento a su rostro que parecía triste se transforma en decido y enérgico

**Tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni**

Naruto hace Taiyu kage bunshin y todos rodean a Madara, por detrás le sale el verdadero con Futon rasenshuriken en la espalda.

**Oboeteru kara namida no sora o**

El rostro de Sasuke se va poniendo pálido hasta que desaparece con la luz de las piedras de fondo

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta  
**El rostro sorprendido de Naruto derrama dos lágrimas en gotas seguidas.

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda  
**Sasuke-chan levanta el rostro poco a poco y al ver hacia el frente se transforma en un joven

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

"Plan consumado"

Los pasos de los ninjas aunque sigilosos podían escucharse, poco a poco el hombre de cabellos azules voltea en la dirección en que se escuchaban, su lastimada mirada refleja un brillo especial al verlos aproximarse finalmente.

-¡MADARA!!!!, -la primera voz en escucharse en aquella calma y oscuridad, en la que aparentemente se encontraba solo.

-¿Na…ruto ka?, -lo reconoce y pestañea, -pero… ¿dónde está Madara?

-¿dónde está Sasuke?!!!!, -la pregunta lo confunde, ¿era a él a quien le estaban preguntando?, -si…, -puede ver como Naruto con su típica cara de agitación lo hala por la camisa.

-¿Naruto… de qué estás hablando?, -responde ya casi sin aliento y mirándolo perturbado.

-Maldito… ¡Responde!!!, ¿qué has hecho con Sasuke?!!, -insiste el Hokage

-¿qué?!!, ¿acaso no me reconoces?!, -le grita de la misma forma con igual fuerza.

-Pues no parece estar en este lugar Naruto…, -le reporta Kakashi.

-pero es tan extraño…cuando me fui ambos estaban aquí…, -junta las manos Shiori.

-cabe la posibilidad de que haya escapado…, -después de todo miren en la condición que dejó a…, -habla Sakura refiriéndose al sujeto atrapado contra la pared.

-Naruto…es probable que hayamos caído en un genjutsu…, -saca su hipótesis Sasuke

-¿y tu crees que seremos tan tontos de caer en eso?!!, si no hace más falta que ver la evidencia!!, -se dirige arrogante contra "Madara" atado contra la pared.

-¡Naruto!!

-¡Ya estuvo bien!!, -le pega un puñetazo en la mejilla, sacándole sangre que escupe junto a la tos.

Sasuke, quien había recibido el golpe sonríe.

-tú pensaste que sería algo tan fácil como eso…, -pronuncia saliendo de una brecha en el aire que abre con la mano.

-¿Sasuke?!!, -se asustan todos por su repentina aparición.

-El que estuvo siempre en ese lugar fuiste tú…el que tenía miedo de no ser reconocido por Naruto eras tú…porque no tienes a nadie a quien realmente le importes…

-¿estás diciendo que quien está atado a la pared es Uchiha Madara en serio?, -pregunta Kakashi

-él trató de capturarme con su genjutsu…pero había caído en el mío desde el principio…

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?, -interviene el mismo Madara

-te lo dije…estos ojos no caerán en el mismo truco dos veces…pero tu vas a caer las veces que yo quiera que lo hagas…, -tras estas palabras las piernas le tiemblan un poco por lo que Sakura le ayuda a mantenerse en pie.

ESCENA DE RECUERDO

_-la salida…, -el viento sopla fuertemente contra los cabellos de Shiori y de Sasuke._

_-está aquí…, -percibe la gran oleada de energía Sasuke, -debes irte ahora, antes de que llegue del todo._

_-piénsalo bien…, vente conmigo, -le tiende la mano_

_-¡Shiori!!, -le grita casi empujándola para que se vaya._

_-así que era verdad lo que me presentía…, -hace aparición la voz de Madara, cosa que dilata las pupilas de Sasuke, -¡Vete!!!!_

_Shiori aprieta la mano que le estaba ofreciendo en puño y sacando sus alas de chakra rosado se eleva hacia el cielo._

_-¡no dejaré que el Yuubi se me escape de nuevo!!!, -está Madara parado justo debajo de donde salió volando Shio, pero enseguida todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por serpientes blancas cubriéndole incluso la vista, las cuales fueron reventadas en un par de segundos. –Sasuke…quieres hacer las cosas divertidas…_

_Para ese momento Sasuke estaba ya disneico y la vista se le nublaba._

_-…Sakura…, -la persona que se le viene a la mente, -"Luego no te quejes porque te advertí lo que te sucedería si seguías usando así tu chakra"_

_Al verlo tan agotado, Madara hace leve gesto de molestia y se dispone a salir en busca de Shiori y en su primer impulso para saltar es atrapado por una herida infringida por Sasuke, quien con su chidori atraviesa su flanco derecho quedando atado a él como llave en la cerradura, la luz del chidori se apaga enseguida quedando solamente el brazo de Sasuke atravesando a Madara. Quien baja la mirada hacia su herida y de un codazo se desprende de Sasuke que cae de golpe contra una pared, -¡AAggghhh!!, -trata de reincorporarse pero Madara lo alcanza más rápido y le pisa con fuerza en pecho, provocándole que la tos se le agudice , -¡Aggghhh!! ¡Cough cough cough cough!_

_-lo que tu querías era hacer tiempo no?, entonces hagámoslo…, -lo patea estrellándolo contra la pared nuevamente pero de cabeza._

_-¿qué clase…de…fo..rma de pelear es…esta…?, -se levanta tembloroso de entre los escombros, de su cabeza brota un hilo de sangre, -se supone que eres un Uchiha…pelea como tal imbecil!!_

_-si usara…tan solo mi sharingan…ya hubieras muerto, -lo mira serio y a la vez divertido, -en ese instante Sasuke siente como todo su cuerpo ha empezado a sangrar y mirándose lo comprueba._

_En la realidad Sasuke ha quedado como hipnotizado frente al sharingan de Madara._

_-y eso que es sólo un genjutsu…_

_-precisamente por eso no funciona…, -le responde el hermano de Itachi._

_-¿saliste del genjutsu?_

_-eso era sólo una tontería…, -le sonríe mientras sus ojos se colorean de azul al aparecer su aoi sharingan._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-fue en ese momento…, -termina de explicar el Uchiha de cabellos azules. -Fue divertido ver como te lastimabas tu mismo…, -le sonríe triunfador.

-esos ojos…, -lo mira fijamente el Uchiha veterano… ¿qué son esos ojos…?, -lo mira hasta rabioso.

De un momento a otro obviando a los demás está ya frente a él, su rostro denota la molestia.

-¿ah?!, -se asusta Sakura

-Nadie…va a burlarse así de mí…

En un instante una gran luz iluminó los ojos de Sasuke, los cuales se cerraron para tratar de resguardarse, pero el impacto fue directo y certero, ambos padres de Shiori habían salido volando y atravesado la pared de atrás.

-¿Pero qué Ttebayo?!!!!, ¡¡Sasuke!!!, ¡¡Sakura-chan!!!!, -sale corriendo a su encuentro el rubio. A su salida el escalofrío más helado que había sentido hasta a hora recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver como la sangre en el piso parecía dibujar una alfombra hasta Sakura de quien provenía, mientras el sujeto ya había tomado a Sasuke por el cuello luego de estrellarlo contra el piso.

Shiori quien se estaba haciendo presente en la escena se ha quedado perpleja.

-¡Esos ojos!!!, ¿qué demonios son esos ojos?!!!!!, -le ha puesto la mano contra la cara justo en la órbita, mientras con el peso de su cuerpo lo retiene contra el piso y por la falta de aire la tos se le hace presente nuevamente.

-Sasuke…-kun…, -logra ver la escena Sakura desde un tanto más atrás.

-¡Rasengan!!!, -le deja ir Naruto contra Madara pero enseguida estrella su chakra en forma de espiral contra un lugar más distante.

-¿pero qué?!!, ¿me teletransportó?, -voltea hacia donde estaban corroborándolo.

-Ch…Chidori touken…, -logra articular Sasuke tanto en su mano como en palabras al millar de pájaros, muy débil pero sensible, lo estrella contra el abdomen del Uchiha que estaba sobre él logrando quitárselo de encima por unos segundos, que aprovecha para ponerse en pie, pero estaba tan débil que descuidó por completo su defensa.

Shiori que estaba viendo la situación sin poder reaccionar, muestra una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Sasuke había podido levantarse, pero…se le borra inmediatamente y sus ojos se dilatan en lágrimas al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar y pasó…

Un enfoque a los pies de Sasuke que se detienen y junto a ellos 5 gotas gruesas de sangre que caen a su alrededor una seguida de otra.

El mismo Sasuke apenas y logra apreciar lo que le sucedió había sido atravesado por 5 barras de cristal rosado, -elemento…cristal…, -tose sangre inmediatamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!, -grita espantada Shiori

-¡¿Sasuke?!!!!!, -llega rápidamente a su lado Naruto y lo mira de pies a cabeza tratando de hallar algo que hacer con él.

-Naruto…, -lo llama crucial, -Kotok…o…está aquí…, -respira entrecortado, -usa las piedras…ahora…y váyanse…

-Sasuke… pero…

-no digas nada…tú sabes…cómo…, -se arrodilla de golpe empujando con él a Naruto.

-antes que sigan con su parlotería…voy a tomar lo que me pertenece…, -proclama Madara

-ante su impotencia Sasuke no hace más que cerrar los ojos, pero una sombra lo cubre al frente.

Naruto se había parado y miraba desafiante a Madara, quien pone su mano sobre el ojo derecho de Naruto, -un ojo cualquiera…jamás podrá suplantar el poder que necesito de ese ojo azul de Sharingan…, -al terminar esta frase se escuchó un grito ensordecedor de parte del Hokage.

-yo…, -lo mira con su ojo izquierdo lo más abierto que puede mientras soporta el dolor y la sangre corriendo por su lado derecho, -le prometí a mi amigo…y a mi gente…

Shiori lo mira atónita desde más atrás.

-que… no importaba lo que se me pusiera en el camino…nunca…nunca… ¡NUNCA!, ME DARÍA POR VENCIDO!!

Ante la sorpresa de Madara, Naruto abre su ojo derecho…azul…pero…el azul del Aoi Sharingan…

-¿Qué??!!!!, ¡Maldito!!!, ¿Qué rayos hiciste?!!!!

-¿Qué rayos hiciste tú?!!!!!, -lo avienta de un puñetazo a estrellarse contra el piso varios metros atrás.

Cuando se reincorpora busca a Sasuke donde lo había dejado y no lo ve, hasta que lo localiza desmayado en los brazos de Sakura con su ojo derecho inundado en sangre que se desborda hacia su mejilla.

-¿cómo…?, -no entiende la situación el Uchiha

-fui yo, -hace acto de aparición Toushiro, cuya mirada se encuentra rápidamente con la de Madara.

-¿quién…?

-de los Uchiha…contactaste a todos…menos uno…

-¿Uchiha?, -entonces se impresiona por el parecido que tiene con Sasuke.

-estuviste todo este tiempo bajo mi genjutsu, no lo notaste puesto que ni siquiera sabías que existía… gracias a eso…Sakura-san…pudo trasplantar el ojo de Sasuke-san a Hokage-sama…

-Mi ojo…, ¡MI AOI SHARINGAN!!!!, -le reclama

-¡Noo!!!, -se toca el ojo derecho con sumo dolor, no por lo físico…era más bien…por lo que representaba.

LO QUE SUCEDIÓ DURANTE EL GENJUTSU

Naruto se había parado y miraba desafiante a Madara, quien pone su mano sobre el ojo derecho de Naruto, -un ojo cualquiera…jamás podrá suplantar el poder que necesito de ese ojo azul de Sharingan…, -al terminar esta frase se escuchó un grito ensordecedor de parte del Hokage.

-No…hay necesidad de eso… no…había…, -se lamenta Sasuke, cuando un extraño presentimiento le viene a la mente y alza la mirada ve como todo está detenido.

-¿qué pasó?...

-Sasuke-san…, -lo llama por atrás Toushiro

-¡Toshiro!!, ¿pero tú no estabas?....

-igual que tú…pero aún puedes ayudar ¿no?

-Nada…podrá vencer a un Sharingan…más que otro…pero yo…, -entonces como si una idea se le hubiera ocurrido abre los ojos avispado y levanta su mirada hacia Naruto.

-ahora…podrás irte…, -lo mira cual fuera mensajero divino.

-Irme…

REALIDAD

Una gran luz llama la atención de los presentes y al voltear a ver los maestros estaba parados frente a las piedras.

-Kakashi-sensei!!!! , Ero-sennin!!!!, -los reconoce Naruto.

Las 5 piedras estaban reunidas una junto a la otra destilaban la luminosidad característica de los chakras sublimes, destellantes e intermitentes a la vez.

Entre el sonido producido por las emanaciones de la su energía una voz se distingue…

-Lo lamento…, -se escucha la voz de Sasuke, quien se ha levantado y al ser encontrado por la mirada de Naruto, Shiori y Sakura se nota pálido como si se transparentara… a su lado Jiraija pasaba por la misma situación…

-los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y su expresión se transformó en negación cuando una tremenda luz sale impulsada del encuentro de las estalatitas iluminando como si fuera la erupción volcánica detrás de sus seres queridos frente a él, con eso comprueba la silueta de sus chakras difuminándose.

-ero..senin…, -recuerda el momento en que Tsunade le informó que había sido asesinado por Pain…, sus ojos se colorean en lágrimas que brotan al percatarse que Sasuke estaba en la misma posición del viejo, -está muerto…, -articula hasta irracional.

-papá…, -da unos pasos adelante Shiori y de un momento a otro emprende carrera para poder alcanzarlo, -¡Papá!!!, -corre con las lágrimas desbordantes, mientras más avanza más pequeña se ve a los ojos de Sasuke, quien la recibe mirándola como una pequeña niña que llora amargadamente en sus brazos, luego de casi derribarlo al encontrarlo.

Sasuke la abraza fuerte, aún y cuando su cuerpo pareciera fragmentarse en pequeñas burbujas que se desprenden hacia el cielo, -lo siento…lo siento…, -le dice mientras ella no deja de llorar en su hombro.

Más atrás Naruto ha quedado perplejo, pero logra darse cuenta que Sakura sigue parada a su lado, aún viendo la situación.

-…¿Sakura..chan?..., -la llama y en ese instante ve las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de la pelirosada, -ah….Sakura-chan… ¿tú lo sabías?, -pregunta serio sabiendo que no hay más explicación que esa para su actitud.

-…si…, -entrecierra los ojos

-¿Cuándo?, -pregunta secándose las lágrimas

-fue…el día en que murió Kaname…ese mismo día…Sasuke-kun…no volvió a despertar más…

-esto…tiene que ser una pesadilla…Ttebayo…

-¿así que se les ocurrió usar las piedras?, -llega al encuentro Madara.

-no te acerques…, -murmura primero Shiori con el sufrimiento que algo interrumpiera su última despedida, abrazaba a Sasuke como nunca, pero poco a poco sintió como la figura que tenía entre sus brazos iba desapareciendo, hasta que quedó con las manos vacías frente a ella. No… papá…, -llora triste tapándose la cara con las manos, entonces pudo sentir como daba otra paso más hacia el lugar, al cual aún no comprendía por qué había desaparecido Sasuke, pero sabía…que estaba muerto…

-dije… ¡Aléjate!!!, -le grita furiosa parándose de la posición en que estaba.

-¡Shiori!!, -se alarma de la actitud Naruto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!, -grita encolerizada y corriendo hacia él saca la Kusanagi de su vaina incendiándola en llamas, da un salto y la estrella justo en la nuca del Uchiha.

Continuará….

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Saigo No Namida:

"Viento, fuego y rayo"

No se lo pierdan!!!


	22. Fuego, viento y Rayo

Blanco…blanco…todo…como si mirara al interior de una nube, el viento sopla cálido y a la vez refrescante, mueve sus delicados cabellos azulados en la dirección en que pasa. El hombre de fas clara como el espacio que le rodea mantiene sus ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro con el cual un par de gotas brillantes como diamantes se divisan salir de sus ojos…que poco a poco abre…la profundidad de su mirada contrastaba con la atmósfera y al mismo tiempo era tan similar…como si no tuviera fin…como si empezara donde la claridad terminara…o quizás…la claridad iniciaba desde la oscuridad de sus iris color de ébano.

Sus pies descalzos se mueven…un paso…seguido de otro, pisaba tal vez… sin darse cuenta…los pétalos de las flores blancas que venían con la dirección del viento, empujados, arrastrados o incluso puestos en ese lugar esperando su llegada, con el propósito de servirle de alfombra…

No más…no había más…no sentía más…

-Dolor…

Y Aún así…ese sentimiento que lo embargaba…se apoderaba cada vez más de él…evidenciado en aquellas lágrimas cristalinas de estalactitas relucientes, marcando en su piel, la estela salada que corría rumbo a sus labios.

-y si no es dolor…¿qué es…? Ese sentimiento…

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

CAPÍTULO FINAL

FUEGO, RAYO Y VIENTO.

Donde había estado parado Sasuke, están ahora las manos de Shiori apretando la tierra entre sus dedos, mientras se mantiene arrodillada contra el piso. Su sollozo es evidente para los oídos de Naruto, quien no hace más que apretar los puños y los dientes tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-Ero-senin…, -cierra los ojos y vienen a sus recuerdos algunos momentos que compartió con el Sannin durante los últimos años, -pero…, -no puede evitar que las lágrimas se le derramen de sus apretados párpados.

-es…por el deseo…a las piedras…, -trata de explicar Sakura, -ellos…estaban con nosotros…porque tenían esperanzas en lograr algo…que no hicieron cuando estaban con vida…

-¿Qué?!, -voltea hacia ella sorprendido.

-Si había algo que ellos quisieran con todo su corazón…seguramente era…la…felicidad…, -sigue su relato con voz entrecortada, -Jiraija-san estaría a tu lado hasta que fueras fuerte…y feliz…porque él te quería como a un hijo…

-Pero Sasuke…, -empieza a pensar el Hokage.

-lo único que…Sasuke-kun…siempre quiso…era poder…pasar el tiempo con su hija…porque nunca pudo…, -se lleva las manos al rostro frustrada.

Para ese momento Shiori levanta la cabeza del suelo y empieza a limpiarse las lágrimas, -yo… también fui feliz…con esos momentos…papá…, -estaba por recobrar la compostura cuando sus pupilas se dilatan al sentir acercarse la presencia…

-¡No te acerques!!!!!, -gritó…

Llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Te dije que no te acerques!!!!, -se para de golpe y desenvaina la espada, la cual, al reaccionar al chakra de la chica se incendia en llamas incandecentes, dando la impresión de ser un ave de fuego que vuela rápidamente a estrellarse contra el cuello del Uchiha veterano.

Pero la imagen frente a ella se desvanece conduciéndola a estrellarse contra el piso, pero levanta rápidamente el arma y arrojando otro golpe se topa con la mano de alguien que la sostiene.

-vaya… muy arriesgada y confiada…, -se escucha la voz de la mujer, cuya presencia había sido advertida por Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

-¡Kotoko!!

-diga hija de tu padre…, -la mira y sonríe.

Mientras tanto Naruto está frente a frente con el contrincante del primer Hokage.

-Sasuke…y…Ero-senin…me dejaron dicho algo…, -parpadea por un segundo y enseguida levanta la mirada para verlo a los ojos, la rabia estaba repartida entre aquellas 4 pupilas que se veían entre si. –yo…tengo que…acabar contigo…, -lo mira sereno, -no puedo…permitir que esto siga con el rumbo que va…incluso…las piedras han sido activadas y tengo que usarlas pronto…

-Ja!, ¿pero qué es esa actitud de héroe?...ustedes piensan que con hablar en forma pausada y rebosante de genialidad las cosas tomarán otro rumbo…todos los Kages… siempre dicen que seguirán el camino del anterior o incluso…que trabajarán más duro… pero la pregunta aquí es… ¿Vale la pena?...erguir un poder cimentado en el sufrimiento de los otros….¿en las familias aplastadas por el miedo de los poderosos?!!

-yo nunca…estuve de acuerdo con lo que sucedió… ¡Todo eso fue por culpa de las malas decisiones!!, ¡Pero ahora todo es diferente!!, -responde tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Diferente?!!!, ¿Y qué tiene de diferente si la persona que murió era un Uchiha y está frente a mi ahora el Hokage?!!, ¿eh??!!

Naruto se queda atónito ante tal pregunta, era verdad… aunque no fuera por las mismas razones…el sobreviviente seguía siendo él.

*******

Shiori está frente a frente con la villana que adorna con cascabeles sus cabellos.

-Por mucho tiempo viví maldiciendo lo que me ocurrió…quería que todo se tratara de una pesadilla…y que cuando despertada mi papá estuviera a mi lado…que mi mamá…me dijera que todo iba a estar bien…pero eso nunca pasó…, -mientras habla su rostro se muestra decidido y serio. –Aunque no se como fue…y tampoco tengo idea de lo que hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar, llegué a aceptarlo…y ahora…, -en su mano empieza a formarse una corriente de chakra, -que este poder es mío…nada podrá impedir que acabe contigo…maldita…tú…que arruinaste la vida de todos…te acabaré con mis propias manos…, -al terminar esta última frase aprieta los dientes enfurecida.

-¡Shiori!!, -llega a su lado Sakura, quien le pone la mano en el hombro, -esto no es necesario…es verdad que esta mujer ha hecho demasiado daño…pero… ¡¡nada ganarás con la venganza!!!, lo sabes muy bien…por favor…, -la mira suplicante.

-Ma…má…, -baja el brazo Shiori.

-¿entonces como sugieres que terminemos con esto Sakura?, -la mira desafiante la Uchiha.

-¡Deja a mamá fuera de esto!!!!, -se interpone entre la vista de ambas la peliazul y extendiendo los brazos frente a Sakura le da a entender a Kotoko que no tiene pensado dejar su batalla.

-es algo…que tengo que hacer…, -voltea de reojo hacia Sakura, quien retrocede dos pasos al comprender la situación, Shiori quería tomar esto entre sus propias manos, después de todo, la que más había sufrido con todo esto…era ella…

Ante sus ojos la espada Kusanagi se incendió nuevamente y con ella el espíritu de lucha su hija, que la deja atrás adelantándose hacia Kotoko.

*******

Un Byakugan ve lo que está sucediendo a lo lejos, pero la distancia entre los hechos y el observador aún es muy pronunciada. Al retirar al daijutsu, se puede apreciar a su portador, el chico de cabellos cafés del clan Hyuuga, Saito.

-¿tu también pudiste verlos verdad?, -pregunta Nanako que junto a él desaparece su Byakugan.

-sí…efectivamente quien está ahí es Uchiha Madara…pero…hay algo que me parece muy extraño.

El recuerdo de las imágenes en blanco y negro viene a su mente.

-vi claramente al Hokage-sama, también estaban Sakura-san, Kakashi-san, Shio y Madara…había una presencia extraña…como la de esa persona…Kotoko…

-¿Kotoko está ahí?!, -se alarma Saji

-sí…, pero…no pude ver ni a Sasuke-san ni a Jiraija-san…., -aprieta los puños temiéndose lo peor. Y había dos presencias más…que no pude reconocer…, -las siluetas de Toshiro y de Sasuke-san en la mente de Saito evidencian al público las entidades.

-lo mejor será darnos prisa para poder ayudar en algo, -sugiere Kotaro

-tienes razón… ¡vamos!, -los alienta el hijo de Neji. Inmediatamente todos emprenden carrera nuevamente en medio de los pasadizos de la montaña.

********

-no voy a jugar…, -le aclaró Kotoko, quien nuevamente ha detenido el ataque de la espada con la mano.

-nadie está haciéndolo!!!, -le responde la otra Uchiha halándole la espada, rasgándole la mano con la deliberada intención.

De un momento a otro Shiori estaba en el suelo, mientras Kotoko la tomaba por el cuello.

-¿en…en qué momento?, -se asusta al notar su posición sin siquiera haberse percatado de cuando llegó ahí. Pero rápidamente recupera el sentido y de una certera patada con ambas piernas, levanta sobre ella a la pelinegra quitándosela de encima.

Los sellos en sus manos evidencian la intención de utilizar su técnica de fuego.

-KATÓN RYUUKA NO JUTSU!, -inmediatamente el dragón de fuego envuelve a Kotoko, pero se disipa en humo en un instante.

Usando la pantalla de nubosidad que se formó con la desaparición del fuego, Shiori aprovecha para recoger la espada que estaba tirada en el piso y la envaina en su cintura para salir corriendo a sorprender a su atacante.

Pero más rápida fue la reacción de Kotoko al sorprenderla por detrás, le pone la mano en la espalda, Shiori abre grandes los ojos y voltea su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Kotoko en el humo del dragón, puede ver como sale rodando un tronco.

-¿Kawarimi?!, -se da rápido la vuelta e invocando al chidori en su mano derecha se dispone a estrellarle al centellar de pájaros, cuando se da cuenta que es su reflejo el que está ante ella, por lo que se detiene.

-esto…¿un genjutsu?, -pero no vi a su Sharingan en ningún momento…es más…aseguraría que ni siquiera lo había activado…, -cierra los ojos y se concentra, junta sus manos para liberarse, -KAI!, -al abrir los ojos tiene frente a ella a Kotoko, quien finalmente la toca.

-Inochi no Kizu no Jutsu! (Técnica de las heridas de la vida), -invoca mandándola a volar al recibir el impacto.

-¡¡¡ahhh!!!!!!!!!!, -cae con rebote en el piso, apretando los párpados mientras siente como la sangre empieza a asomársele por los poros, -¡¡¡AAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!, -grita estrepitosamente y se evidencia su dolor cuando se da vuelta por la misma sensación quemante en su espalda, su camisa se empieza a manchar del líquido rojizo en la forma de las heridas que le ha dejado la emergencia de las alas del Yuubi en el pasado.

-¡Shiori!!!!, -se asoma entonces Sakura

-¡Nooo!!!, ¡No vengas!!!!, -trata de reincorporarse, -esta pelea…es mía…, -con sus palabras un brillo rojo apareció en sus ojos, coloreando sus iris con el Sharingan, con una mirada decidida y enfurecida, cosa que sakura no puede evitar comparar con la mirada que solía tener Sasuke en momentos como ese.

-Sasuke-kun…, -susurra y aprieta los puños la pelirosada.

Mientras tanto, Naruto mantenía una batalla del mismo esfuerzo contra el Uchiha veterano.

-¡RASENGAN!!, -se escuchó por todo el lugar seguido de una gran explosión, aparentemente Naruto había chocado a Madara contra el suelo impulsado por la energía espiral de su chakra, como resultado un cráter enorme había sido habilitado.

El Rubio Hokage yacía ligeramente jadeante luego del ataque, -¡Ya ríndete y déjanos usar la energía de las piedras!!!, ¡se va a terminar el tiempo!!!

-pensé que tu intención era terminar conmigo…pero ahora que lo dices… ¿qué es más importante para ti?, -pregunta desafiante el pelinegro

-¡Por supuesto que regresar la paz!!!, -le pega otro puñetazo en la cara al Uchiha.

*********

-Eso es…, -da un brinco la ojiverde Uchiha, como si diera una vuelta de gato en el aire sobre la cabeza de Kotoko, apoyándose contra un árbol se impulsa, -¡AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!, -grita decidida con la espada incendiada nuevamente, dispuesta a perjudicarla un poco…

Kotoko se alista en pose de batalla y cuando recibe el ataque la toma por los brazos y la estrella contra el piso, pero al hacerlo Shiori se esfuma en una nubecita de humo.

PUFF

-¿Kagebunshin?!, -al terminar de sorprenderse se da cuenta que la verdadera esta ya detrás de ella con el Chidori en su espalda, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kotoko rebote contra el piso, cosa que Shiori aprovecha para halar los hilos que dejó en el momento de volar contra el árbol, haciendo venir hacia Kotoko la espada impregnada con el elemento rayo a acertarle justamente en el pecho.

-¡AAAGGGHHH!!!!, -se escucha a lo lejos el grito de la villana, por lo que Naruto voltea y se asombra al ver la situación.

Arrancándole la espada de golpe hace chispear la sangre y la mira con gran resentimiento.

-¡ESO ES!!!, -se escucha el grito triunfal de Kotoko.

-¿qué?!!, -se espanta Shiori por tal aseveración.

-la última pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas…, -aparece ante ellas Madara, que había abandonado su batalla contra Naruto al observar la situación.

-lo que necesitábamos para poder iniciar el ritual…, -sigue su explicación la Uchiha, -que probaras la sangre son sed de venganza…

-¿ritual?..., -se levanta de encima de la villana y da algunos pasos hacia atrás

-la única forma de traspasar los poderes del Yuubi es haciendo que éste no se sienta a gusto en su lugar de estancia…siendo la mitad buena la que tu posees, el alma más pura es la única capaz de llevarla consigo…pero las energías negativas empiezan a expulsarlo…y la sangre…con sabor a venganza…es la mejor opción para ese propósito…

Ante la explicación Shiori baja la mirada hacia su espada y observa como la sangre se va deslizando por la hoja.

-¡Déjense de tonterías ttebayo!!!!, -se acerca rápido Naruto.

Y ante su desapruebo y sorpresa los dos Uchiha presentes inician una serie de sellos con sus manos, lo cual provoca un temblor casi a nivel de terremoto, deslavando algunas zonas de la montaña y con ello mostrando las estructuras que yacían guardadas del mundo, las estatuas que estaban en el escondite de los Akatsuki, para los selladores de Bijuus.

-¿pero qué rayos?!!!!, -gritan los presentes por el incesante movimiento telúrico.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos en un segundo, al siguiente, los ojos celestes azulados como el cielo se dilatan en incredulidad.

La misma situación que había visto con Gaara…, pero de cierta forma, de una manera más rápida y dolorosa.

Podía verse como el chakra rosado estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Shiori, mientras gritaba sin audición de sus alaridos, Madara y Kotoko mantenían sus sellos mientras una barrera los resguardaba de las inclemencias del exterior.

-¡Shiori!!!!!, ¡Shiori!!!!!!, -gritaba el Hokage sin éxito al tratar de penetrar la barrera, en un momento los ojos de Naruto se fijaron en un punto…en medio de todo…la figura de un niño parado…, -¿Sasuke-chan…?, -lo mira incrédulo.

-¡Naruto!!, ¡Shiori!!!!, ¡la van a matar!!!, -estaba ya casi histérica Sakura

Mientras Kakashi observa espantado lo que está ocurriendo.

Los pasos de los jóvenes que vienen llegando a la escena inundan el sonido.

Del mismo modo, sus ojos se dilatan ante lo que observan.

Saito se ha quedado mudo, niega ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras sus labios tiemblan.

-¡Saito!!, -trata de sacarlo de la impresión Nanako poniéndole la mano en el brazo lo mira sugerente.

-¿crees que pueda detenerlo?

Como si nadie más entendiera lo que está pasando por la mente de eso dos ahora, se asienten el uno al otro.

-¡Kotaro!!, -le pide la mano su hermana, quien ya estaba agarrada de la mano de Saito.

-pueden contar conmigo también…, -se acerca a los recién llegados Toshiro.

Saji que ya tiene pensado lo que van a hacer se limita a retroceder, -suerte…, -es la última palabra que profiere antes de la técnica que continúa.

-¡BIAKUGAN!!!, -se escucha en las voces de los 4 usuarios y todo se resume en los ojos de Saito, -¡NO TOBIRA!!!

Inmediatamente todo el lugar se vuelve blanco.

Blanco…blanco…todo…como si mirara al interior de una nube, el viento sopla cálido y a la vez refrescante, mueve sus delicados cabellos azulados en la dirección en que pasa. El hombre de fas clara como el espacio que le rodea mantiene sus ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro con el cual un par de gotas brillantes como diamantes se divisan salir de sus ojos…que poco a poco abre…la profundidad de su mirada contrastaba con la atmósfera y al mismo tiempo era tan similar…como si no tuviera fin…como si empezara donde la claridad terminara…o quizás…la claridad iniciaba desde la oscuridad de sus iris color de ébano.

Sus pies descalzos se mueven…un paso…seguido de otro, pisaba tal vez… sin darse cuenta…los pétalos de las flores blancas que venían con la dirección del viento, empujados, arrastrados o incluso puestos en ese lugar esperando su llegada, con el propósito de servirle de alfombra…

No más…no había más…no sentía más…

-Dolor…

Y Aún así…ese sentimiento que lo embargaba…se apoderaba cada vez más de él…evidenciado en aquellas lágrimas cristalinas de estalactitas relucientes, marcando en su piel, la estela salada que corría rumbo a sus labios.

-y si no es dolor…¿qué es…? Ese sentimiento…

-podría ser…paz…, -se escucha entonces la voz de Shiori.

En medio de aquella calma la delicada silueta de la chica va cayendo desde el cielo, sus cabellos ondulaban con el viento que la acompañaba en su descenso.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras el líquido de diamante brotaba también por sus ojos dejando las gotas brillantes suspendidas en el aire que travesaba.

-eso es…, -se escucha la voz de Sasuke, lo que la hace abrir los ojos en medio de aquel estado.

-¿quién…quién eres?, -pregunta dentro de su pensamiento.

-yo…yo seré para ti, quien tu quieras que yo sea…

-quien yo quiera…

El sonido no regresó a sus oídos

-yo quiero…quiero…vivir…quiero que tú seas vida…para vivir…, -en ese instante abre sus ojos completamente como si razonara donde se encontraba y con quien había hablado.

-tú serás mi vida…, -cierra nuevamente los ojos, mientras sin dolor siente como un par de alas blancas se expanden en su espalda.

Misma sensación que la lleva a despertar en la vida real, recostada sobre los brazos de Sakura.

-Shiori…Gracias a Dios!!

Cual estuviera poseída se levanta sin preámbulo y mira hacia donde se encontraba Madara, quien después del Byakugan no tobira se notaba confundido.

Un relámpago estruendoso y veloz salió del cuerpo de Shiori impactándolo.

-Es hora…, -le habla a Naruto, quien por un segundo al verla a los ojos, pudo ver a la misma chica ángel que se vió hace un momento y asiente.

-¡Todos!!!, ¡es hora de abrir la puerta!!!, ¡hacia el nuevo mundo!!!!!, -grita formando en su mano el FUTÓN RASENSHURIKEN.

_-la combinación de las energías de fuego, rayo y viento…son capaces de abrir un campo dimensional…dentro tendrás que arrojar las piedras y rogar…para que todo salga como hemos planeado…_, -puede ver a Sasuke dentro de sus pensamientos explicándole esto.

-¡CHIDORI!!!, -invocan al unísono Shiori y Toshiro, -uniendo su energía al Futón

-¡RASENGAN!!, -Invocan seguidamente Nanako y Kotaro, uniendo sus energías al Raitón.

-¡KATÓN RAIKIRASENGAN!!!!!!, -impulsa Naruto la onda hacia delante, energía que inmediatamente parecía dispuesta a explotar.

-¡Cúbranse!!!!, -la explosión dejó como saldo un gran agujero negro frente a ellos, por el cual fue arrastrado Madara al tener una tracción increíble.

-pero…¿Qué es eso ttebayo…?, -entonces recupera la noción de lo que tenía que hacer y aunque el viento dentro del agujero lo halaba como nada, se paró decidido, sus cabellos volaban hacia el agujero, su ropa era halada hacia el agujero, pero…

-¡Otra oportunidad!!!!, -grito ya con las lágrimas desbordadas al notar que habían cumplido su cometido, -¡Otra oportunidad para Sakura-chan, Sasuke y Shiori!!!!, -gritó dejando ir las piedras dentro del agujero, -¡Otra oportunidad para Nanako!!!!!, ¡Otra oportunidad para vivir felices!!!!

Una gran luz proveniente del agujero empezó a iluminar desbordante absolutamente todo, los presentes que estaban atónitos ante el magnánimo poder de las hasta ahora curiosas piedras que todo el mundo buscaba.

La luz los envolvió

Lo envolvió todo…y a todos…

_La vida siempre te dará otra oportunidad…pero debes trabajar duro por ella…no lo crees… ¿Shiori? _, -se escucha la voz de Terra.

_La vida que siempre quisimos está a la vuelta de la esquina, siempre y cuando nos esforcemos por conseguirla…porque las cosas más valiosas son las que cosechas con tu propio esfuerzo…con tu propio poder y voluntad, si logras afrontar tus miedos y los inconvenientes, te darás cuenta que más allá de la soledad y la angustia hay un mundo hermoso esperando por ti, en aquel…donde tus sueños, deseos y anhelos…se hagan realidad…_

KONOHA-CASA DE NARUTO

-¿así que eso fue lo que te dijo Sasuke-kun?, -pregunta Hinata cargando a un bebé rubio, parecía recién dormido, lo acuesta en la cuna, le sonríe por unos segundos y sale de la habitación siguiendo a su esposo.

-si, seguramente será una fiesta sorpresa porque no creo le haya dicho algo a Shiori-chan.

-¡Mamá!!!, ¡Kotaro me sacó los plumones de la mochila de nuevo!!!, -aparece en escena una niña de cabellos rubios contos, su mirada recordaba mucho a la de su padre, no aparentaba más de 7 años.

-Kotaro…te he dicho varias veces que eso no se hace hijo…, -lo mira delicada Hinata.

-lo lamento, -le hace reverencia el otro niño.

-creo que cada quien debería tener sus propios plumones, -razona Naruto sonríe.

Afuera de la casa del Hokage un par de niños caminan tomados de la mano, de la misma altura, podría decirse que de la misma edad.

-oye onee-chan…¿y ahora si vamos a probar el onigi de la cocina del puerquito?, -pregunta el chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules

-mmm…déjame pensar…jaja sii!!, por qué no?, -le sonríe la otra pequeña de iguales facciones, parecía su gemela.

Al niño se le asoman un par de orejitas de gato en la cabeza al ver que su deseo se le cumplirá y sonríe feliz.

-es por aquí Saji…, -lo guía Nagisa.

*******

-mañana es el gran día…vamos a entrar en la academia!!!, -piensa el pequeño Saito columpiándose afuera de su casa.

-déjame adivinar…¿estás pensando en que mañana inicia la academia no?, -sugiere suspicaz Yuuji, que estaba en el otro columpio.

-la verdad…si…ya quiero conocer a la que dicen es la más joven de los Uchiha…he escuchado que es muy fuerte!

-¿una rival?, -pregunta el amigo

-¡claro!, -responde enérgico el pelicafé.

*******

-¿y vas a querer desayunar?, -pregunta Sakura sirviéndole la comida a la niña y mirando hacia donde se asomaba su esposo.

-¡Buenos días papá!!!, -se abaja de la silla y corre a abrazarlo. El hombre la recibe y la carga.

-vaya…otra vez andas con mucha energía, ¿qué es lo que le estás dando de comer?, -pregunta juguetón hacia Sakura.

-¡jaja!, no es eso Papi, es que mañana empezamos la academia.

-sí, tengo muy presente que mañana es el primer día, -camina hasta el comedor y se sienta.

-¿me vas a acompañar?, -pregunta ya sabiendo la respuesta pero deseosa de escucharlo

-claro, no me lo perdería por nada, -le sonríe

-¿y tu mami?

-si tu papá va a ir, tu crees que yo me quedaría?, si nuestra princesa es la más linda y poderosa de las ninjas no?

-ohh no!!, la más linda eres tu mami y el más poderoso es mi papi, -sonríe, sacándoles una carcajada a ambos adultos.

_El deseo más anhelado si viene desde lo profundo de tu corazón…un día…será escuchado…_

FIN

**Tema de salida: CHANCE! (UVERworld)**

**It's chance chance chance. Let's begin.**** with this. One wish. Makin'sound with beats. Shakin'Dancin'UVERworld.**

**NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA**

**Start! ****Just keep! Last wa rakushou de PIISU**

**Peace! Attack! Everybody!**

**Rock time! Big show time!**

Idea Original: Sakura Zala

**Sono ki ni nattemo itsumo uragiru toki dakedo**

**Nagedasu kimochi Stop! muki au kimi Respect!**

**Tsuyoku negau omoi wa todoku kara**

CAST con seiyuus escogidos:

Uchiha Shiori –Yui Makino

Otros papeles:

Sakura Hime (TRC)

Hyuuga Saito – Miyu Irino

Otros papeles:

Syaoran (TRC)

Saji: Mamoru Miyano

Otros papeles:

Setsuna F. Seiei (Gundam 00)

Uchiha Sasuke-chan –Yunko Minagawa

Otros papeles:

Ritsuka Aoyagi (Loveless)

Uzumaki Nanako – Rie Kugimiya

Otros papeles:

Shana (Shakugan no shana)

Uzumaki Kotaro –Takahiro Mizushima

Otros papeles:

Romeo Montague (RomeoxJuliet)

Uchiha Toshiro –Noriaki Sugiyama

Otros papeles:

Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)

**Toki wa Precious!**

**Donna toki mo aisuru hito no tame ni kagayaite itakute**

**Sou Nice your smile keep!**

**Sou itsuka Get chance!**

**Kimi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete agetakute**

**Kanau hazu nai ano hi no yume ga**

**Imada ni mune no naka matataku kara**

**Itsudatte toki wa saisho made modoreru**

**Akirame naide**

**Oikake tsudukete itai yo**

OC sin Seiyuu escogido:

Uzumaki Kaname

Uchiha Kotoko

Rock Yuuji

Kaeru-baa-sama

Kaoz-sama

Nagisa

Ayame

Hikari

Terra-Yuubi

**Get chance like this**

**Oto motto agete ikou**

**Owari nante naishi**

**Notte iki na motto**

**Itsuka wa kiete yuku haji nante kamawa naide**

**Egao to hikari sono mama de**

Canciones usadas en las temporadas:

-Oboetete iio (kotoko)

-Yet boy, yet girl (Kotoko)

-Discord (UVERworld)

-Scenario (Noriaki Sugiyama)

-Tonight, Tonight, Tonight ()

-Sincronicity (Yui Makino)

-Joint (Mami kawada)

-Michi –to you all- (ALUTO)

-Nagareboshi –Shooting star- (Home made kazoku)

-Aquarion (AQUINO)

-Sing (FLOW)

-Houki Boshi (Younha)

**Toki wa Precious!**

**Donna toki mo aisuru hito no tame ni kagayaite itakute**

**Sou Nice your smile keep!**

**Sou itsuka Get chance!**

**Kimi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete agetakute**

Agradecimientos especiales:

-Saulen

-Slafier

-Rami-kun

-Alejita-chan

-Lolithaxkun

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Setsuna 17

-ETOLPLOW-kun

-Naruko

-Shizue

**Kanau hazu nai ano hi no yume ga**

**Imada ni mune no naka matataku kara**

**Itsudatte toki wa saisho made modoreru**

**Akirame naide oikake tsudukete**

GRACIASA TODOS LOS QUE DE ALGUNA U OTRA FORMA CONTRIBUYERON A FORMAR ESTA SAGA DE FANFICS

**Koko ni aruikutsu mono kiseki to**

**MERODII to kotoba no kakera nigirishime**

**Issai koukai nante shitaku nai**

**Kotae wo mitsuke daseru made**

**Furimuka nai mama itai yo**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, los OC presentes en estas sagas de fanfics, si me pertenecen, pero también a ustedes lectores, gracias por hacer de este fanfic un éxito.

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

Diciembre 2009

********

-Parece que la admisión en la academia es mañana…, -lee el periódico un chico cuyo rostro se esconde tras de éste.

-¿quieres que vayamos a ver como va eso?, -se escucha la voz de Kotoko

-claro mamá…, -baja el periódico el ojiazul de cabellos negros azulados.


End file.
